Naruto:Descendants of the Rikudo
by sharinnegan lord jason
Summary: Watch as Naruto Uzumaki Learns The True Meaning Of Power Watch Him Grasp The Powers Of The Sage Of Six Paths Along With The Help Of His Family And Friends Naruto Will Walk The Path Of The Messiah He Will Be The Savior Of The World Along With The Other Descendants Of The Rikudo Sennin
1. How it all began

Prolouge

The sage of six paths is known as the god of all shinobi but for hundreds of years people have tried to gain his powers and yet none have been successful .

Why? Because the sage knew that evil would rise again and he knew if anyone wielded his power and the power of the juubi they would be unstoppable .so he rewrote the dna of his descendants so that they would never gain his power but some have come very close to this.

History says that the sage had two sons but they never talked about his other children and this is the key .

His first son was not actually the founder of the uchiha he was the founder of the namikaze clan. He inherited his fathers eyes and his speed .he had blond hair and blue eyes .he loved peace and therefore decided to move out and start his own eyes were called the sekaigan(world eye) they gave him all the powers of the rinnegan but to a lesser extent .

The next born was the founder of the uzumaki clan .he had red hair and purple eyes .he inherited his fathers eyes and physical prowess allowing him to control all known and unknown elements .he was also great with sealing jutsu.

The third was the founder of hyuga clan he had dark hair and and pale eyes he could see chakra pathways and stop and disrupt the enemies chakra .

The fourth was the founder of the uchiha clan with dark hair and spiral eyes he wanted to control the world through power because of all the problems he had seen were caused from being weak.

The fifth was the founder of the senju clan he had his fathers physical powers. And spiritual energy .

The sages sons all had younger twin sisters who also had the same powers as their older brothers .

The sage had told his first two sons that he did not want them to be his successors but instead he wanted to choose between his last two children this made the sages sons extremely angry and they felt betrayed by their father but he told them there was a reason. He said that the youngers were no where near as powerful as them and that is why he had made it so .he told them of a vision that he had that showed all his descendants engaged in a bloody war that would spell the end for mankind . he told them that they were his true heirs and to prove it he would share certain secrets with them and also before he died he would bless them with the powers of the juubi and give them the tailed beasts .

So many years had past and the sages sons had grown into men while the sage himself had gotten old so he called all his sons and his daughters to his death bed and he blessed them all individually . in the end he chose his youngest son as his successor and then split the juubi into 9 places giving the 5 strongest to the eldest and the other four to the younger one .

The uchiha clan ancestor felt betrayed by his siblings so he left to plot his revenge.

Yrs later he came back to destroy his younger brother and his elder brothers the eldest 2 sons who had moved to foreign lands were no where to be found while the hyuga ancestor decided to stay away from his family to seek peace and avoid family squabbles .

The uchiha ancestor attacked his brother and the two began to fight and they fought and fought and fought eventually news got to the namikaze and the uzumaki and they came over to fight their brother together the three of them beat their brother till he was half dead . he swore revenge and trained his children to hate their relatives .

His hatred was passed down onto his descendants causing the uchiha clan to have strained relationships with other clans . that is until minato namikaze became hokage.


	2. The way things turned out

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THIS IS A FANFICTION SITE ISNT IT

Namikaze minato was now the fourth hokage .He had tackled many problems on his road to becoming the hokage .He had made a truce with the uchiha and all the descendants of the rikudo he had ,made alliances with many…many villages …..he had kept his village from getting destroyed ,he had won wars for his country kept his village at peace many times and he had done it all he had even conquered the greatest war of them all …MARRIAGE but now he had to face another tough war ….CHILDBIRTH yes that's right his wife was pregnant but not with one child or two but three .He didn't know if he could handle it ,sure he had mastered thousands of jutsu,activated his sekaigan and mastered it but none of that would help him with beign a father his .his job had just gotten a whole lot harder ,first of all he had to make sure he spent quality time with all his kids and he had to make sure he didn't die so that his children wouldn't grow up alone but yet he didn't know what awaited him and his family.

"Aww man this is going to be a drag" the yondaime whined ." kushina is about to have our children and im going to be a father I don't know how im going to handle it .

Suddenly the third hokage walked into the room . "Minato its time " he said .

"all right"minato replied . minato walked to his house to find his wife conversing with biwako sarutobi the wife of the third . "Hey honey how was your day " .Kushina asked her blonde husband ." It was hectic dear but its always worth it".minato replied softly. Kushina smiled to her husband and he smiled back at her . the two couldn't belive it today was the day that they became parents .they had been waiting a long time to be parents and then they had Nagato their fist sonhe was a mix of kushina and minato he had orange hair and blue eyes just like his dad he was a genius like his dad and a brave and reckless idiot kind of like his mum. could get it was going to be the happiest day of their life now that they would have the next bunch their best friends the uchihas Fugaku and mikoto had just had their own children and surprisingly they were triplets to two boys and a girl. They had named the boys sasuke and ryu ,but ryus nickname was sosuke and they named the girl akasumi and her second name was sasaki they were all very handsome and beautiful babies when kushina first saw them she was lost for words she did not know what to say . they were so beautiful that kushina wanted to cry whenever she saw them but she wouldn't cry because soon she would have her own baby and that would be the beginning of her family it would finally almost be complete ."all right Kushina its time" the old hokage said ." Hai hokage-sama today is going to be the best day of our lives and nothing is going to ruin this Im so happy"

**LATER THAT DAY**

"AHHHHH!" came a scream from the hospital.

**IT HURTS SO BAD! KUSHINA YELLED**

"Push, Kushina-san. Push!" Said the medic, helping with the birth of the Yodaime's child.

The hokage meanwhile was trying to keep the kyuubi in kushina

"Oh boy, oh boy... How did this happen? Wait... I remember now... Good times..." The blonde haired kage chuckled, until a scream echoed through the door. "My poor Kushi-chan..."

" Minato looked nervous, until the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen , placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Go on, Minato-kun. It'll be fine"

The first child came out he was a boy he had blond hair with red streaks blue eyes and he also had bangsand whisker marks and he looked just like minato .

"this is Naruto " minato said he remembered jiraiya had named their son maelstrom

Next child was another boy he had blonde hair but he looked like kushina (just imagine regular naruto).he also had whisker marks like his brother and red streaks in his hair .

"this is arashi"kushina said . he had been named by kushinas distant cousin the legendary sannin lady tsunade who got jealous when she found out jiraiya had contributed to the naming of their first child so she said she wanted to name the other child .

And the last child was a girl who had short blond hair with purplish blue eyes and no whisker marks .

"im guessing this is kasumi " the third hokage said . kasumi was a name that minato ,mikoto and kushina had come up with mikoto decided to use akasumi for her own daughter while kushina decided to call her child kasumi.

And that's the last one minato said he was happy that his whole family had gathered here together all that was missing was jiraiya and tsunade .who walked in with nagato on his back along with tsunade .

"well if it isn't my boy minato "jiraiya bragged thinking about his prized student and how he was so powerful and good looking

"hello minato you seem well "tsunade said

"ooh my darling cousin "tsunade added "how are you doing are you alright "

"im fine couz don't get your bra in a twist "kushina teased

Then walked in the uchihas with itachi their eldest son who was also six the same age as their son nagato the two were best friends and did everything together .

Minato and kushina felt happy his whole family was here all the people they cared about were in their room with their new children they didn't think anybody can ruin their day everything was going fine until .

A man walked into the room with a weird mask and said "Hand over the kyuubi or ill destroy konoha "

This came as a surprise to minato first of all who did this ,man think he was coming into the room asking for his wife's bijuu and threatening to destroy a village either this guy was very stupid or very strong but minato wasn't worried he had the most powerful leaf ninja on his side he though nothing could go wrong but he was wrong .

The stranger screamed "SHARINGAN" and all of a sudden kushina began to scream and all of a sudden red chakra began to leave kushina's body . it took the form of a fox and in a flash the kyuubi took form outside the hospital and suddenly the masked man said "perfect you are all here to see the destruction of your village . but I wont kill you after all I was once a family man " he disappeared once he was done saying this .

"Kushina are you okay "minato asked as he ran to his wife .

"im fine minato-kun I cant belive it he took the kyuubi and im not dead I just feel a little lighter that's all "kushina answered .

"minato its obvious who that man was " fugaku interrupted

"Ya uchiha madara I noticed it too fugaku .minato added

"We have to stop him "jiraiya said

"Right , itachi and nagato you stay here and protect your mothers and siblings" .minato said

Tsunade please help kushina and mikoto with any injuries they may have .

"Jiraiya ,fugaku you guys come with me we are going to stop madara once and for all "minato said while he activated his sekaigan it glowed yellow with authority.

**MEANWHILE **

"Ha konoha in all its glory is going to be destroyed with the help of the kyuubi I will destroy konoha and rebuild it in my own image mwahahahahaha! Madara exclaimed

You must be out of your mind you scumbag .fugaku said with his mangekyo sharingan blazing .

"If any one is going to get destroyed here its you "jiraiya added who was on sage mode right now and ready to strike .

Suddenly minato appeared .

Then madara rushed at the both of them rady to kill them but to his surprise once he touched minato a seal appered limiting madaras movements and taking away his control of the kyuubi .

Suddenly madara was gone but now the kyuubi had lost its mind and it was rampaging all over the village.

"I know what I must do" said minato as he flashed back to the hospital

After a long talk with kushina and the others minato decided that he would seal the kyuubi in Naruto .

Kushina went with him and their brand new babies

"ill miss you minato-koi"kushina cried

"I promise ill be back kushina-hime(princess)"minato said

Minato activated the demon god death seal jutsu and The Yondaime had sealed the nine tail fox into Naruto but an unknown forcewas formed from the kyuubis reminant chakra not known to most but to the selected few still came by the name of the nine tail coyote which forced him to seal it in his twin brother Arashi. "I have to seal it in Arashi I am the yondaime and I wont be stopped "minato yelled as he sealed the coyote in Arashi.

And the nightmare was temporarily over.

**LATER ON**

Uzumaki Kushina the wife of the Yondaime stayed single as clan head raising not only them but their older brother nagato. The Uzumaki Clan were a direct descendent of the Rikudou Sennin having a doujutsu evolved off the Rinnegan and charka bodies like the Toad Sage power.

which At first was only thought to allow the wielder to specialize in Fuuton, Suiton, and Hyouton type jutsu as well as improved certain parts of a body but as they increased and strength themselves in it, it changed. Even though they had the ability to use this not everyone could use it to the full power of it

The namikaze were the same as the uzumaki beign descendants of the sage as wielded the sekaigan which was just a slightly downgraded version of the rinnegan.

Both clans also wielded the Perfect body. The kekkei genkai Kanpeki Karada practically makes them immortal. You can lop off their head, arms, legs, stab me in all of my vital organs, and even throw them into a pool of the strongest acid that exists. It still won't be enough to kill them. This bloodline gave the user certain abilities like the creation and manipulation of all the elements and sub elements and once mastered, the wielder can manipulate them at will. It also gives them Absolute Energy control, giving them the ability to have perfect manipulation of the body's multiple energies like Chakra, Reiki, and Yokai. The Bloodlinealso allows the retanier to use the Five Main Elemental Affinities, the Advanced Main Elements, the Celestial Elements, the Sub-Elements and even the Advanced Sub-Elements. Prolonged use and practice allows the retainer to Manipulate the Elements by Willpower, but also Create the Elements from thin air.

Elemental Affinities:  
>Main Elements:<br>1. Fuuton - Wind Release  
>2. Suiton - Water Release<br>3. Katon - Fire Release  
>4. Raiton - Lightning Release<br>5. Doton - Earth Release

Advanced Main Elements:  
>1. Jikukanton - SpaceTime Release  
>2. YinYang Release  
>3. Gravity Release<p>

Sub-Elements:  
>1. Hyoton - Ice Release<br>2. Ranton - Storm Release  
>3. Enton - Blaze Release<br>4. Futton - Boil Release  
>5. Shakuton - Scorch Release<br>6. Yoton - Lava Release  
>7. Bakuton - Explosion Release<br>8. Koton - Steel Release  
>9. Jinton - Swift Release<br>10. Mokuton - Wood Release  
>11. Shoton - Crystal Release<br>12. Sunaton - Sand Release  
>13. Kageton - Shadow Release<p>

The user is also in a sense superhuman and a pseudo immortal. The abilities were high speed regeneration, increased muscle density and flexibility to give the body unmatched strength, speed, stamina, agility and flexability, and the bone density is increased to the point that the bones, while still weighing the same as normal bones, become unbreakable and stronger than steel.

. As soon as the sealing was over the next topic was who was going to be Hokage. Danzou was going to step up and be Hokage but with the persuasion of Kushina (and a bet) she made the Godaime Hokagehad to be no other then Senju Tsunade. Questions were brought up why she couldn't be Hokage but the simple answer was her family needed her. She instead decided to be advisor to the her cousin the hokage.

The uchiha, uzumaki, namikaze and all the descendants of the sage of six lived together in one large estate .

Kushina trained her boys and girl day in day out and they knew what they had to do .

They had to be powerful enough to take on Madara and defeat him .

Naruto,kasumi and Arashi were best friends with the uchiha siblings and the six did everything together .

Until one day itachi and nagato wiped out some members of all the rikudo clans who were trying to start a coup and after that they mysteriously disappeared .

From that day on naruto took the responsibility of the first and acted much more mature .

He began to look like minato even more. Arashi looked like a blonde nagato(nagato is yahiko in this story in terms of looks only ) and kasumi began to look like her own woman .

The village could not be more proud of their Future.


	3. Finally Genin and now the test!

Disclaimer :I do not own naruto

Naruto was finally a gennin. He wore a white jacket with a blue uzumaki swirl on the back and a fishnet shirt inside he looked exactly like minato now aside from his whiskers (which were not very noticeable).he wore short blue pants like what most naruto characters wear).and he also had a ponytail now plus he wore a blue scarf .

Arashi wore an orange hoodie with black pants similar to his brother(Arashi looks exactly like regular naruto)he had a silly grin on his face as he waited for his name to be called while he sat with his brother.

Kasumi was dressed much like hinata she wore a gray jacket and purple pants and the same purple pants like hinata but the only thing is that her jacket was much much smaller than hinatas .

Sasuke was dressed in his usual clothes .blue uchiha shirt with white shorts .

Ryu (who looked exactly like izuna uchiha )wore a black uchiha shirt and gray pants

Akasumi wore clothes that look exactly like sakuras only that they were black and had the uchiha symbol on it she also wore black fingerless gloves and had her finger nails painted purple she was close to naruto and the two were always toghether she always tried to be the fun in narutos life .

the following teams are going to be special group that the Sandaime wanted to test for the future

the first time this system was used it produced extremely powerful shinobi like itachi uchiha and nagato uzumaki-namikaze.

Alright when your name is called move over to the right side of the class

The hokage is trying to create new teams called the Konoha A team and the konoha Bteam

The konoha A team will consist of all the clan heirs and people who possess special kekkei genkai and powers.

While the konoha b team will consist of civilians who will want to be shinobi a.k.a the norms but since they don't have any clan jutsu their training is going to be way harder than the A teams.

So if you know that you wont be able to handle it be my guset and please leave because the path of the ninja is a long, hard and terrible one .

Nobody left the classroom.

Okay since nobody is willing to leave let me call the name of the a team members .

Iruka and mizuki(who isn't evil) began to call names

Naruto uzumaki-namikaze. He walked casually to his seat ,while his fangirls whined

Arashi hoped over to his seat next to his brother with a big grin on his his fangirls also whined

Kasumi uzumaki-namikaze. She went over and sat down

Sasuke uchiha .He brooded all the way to his seat while his fangirls…..well you get the idea

Ryu uchiha. He walked to go sit with his …

Akasumi uchiha. SHANNARO! She screamed before going to sit next to Naruto and Arashi

Sakura blushed but inner sakura screamed SHANNARO!. She was happy she was going to be on the same team with naruto it made her so happy plus she would be with her best friend Arashi nothing could go wrong until.

Ino yamanaka's name was called . Oh man sakura thought so close

The other names were called .

Hinata hyuga

Neji hyuga

Tenten

Rock lee

Choji akimichi

Sai

Toshiro senju

Shino aburame

Hikari

Kiba inuzuka

That's all for the a team meet your sensei's

Kakashi hatake

Asuma sarutobi

Kurenei yuhei

Anko mitarashi

Might guy

And then for team b your sensei shall be

Myself (iruka)

Ibiki morini

Hayate gecko

Yugao uzuki

All right kakashi said A team meet us on top of the roof in an hour you can use this time to get to know each other and get acquainted while we jounin sensei prepare some stuff for may have passed the test that makes you gennin but you haven't passed the test that shows you are ready to be shinobi anyway see said and he had dissapered

Everyone left for lunch going into their own separate groups knowing the person really well, trying to learn more about their new teammates, stalking a person (Sasuke), or plain just went alone for the simple reason of wanted to be alone which still ended up being unsuccessful on all accounts (Naruto and Sasuke).

Naruto was walking down the street alone until he found out he wasn't alone because of the figure next to him.

It was no other than Tenten. Naruto looked at her cursorily for a brief second before continuing on his way with Tenten still following. They had walked around in silence until Naruto spoke up.

"Why are following me?" "We are teammates now so we have to stick together. Plus I want to know more about you" "I see" he responded entering the ramen stand. Naruto and Tenten ordered something to eat while Tenten talked to him about little things which he replied in small and short answers. Paying for their meal they headed back to the academy to see everyone heading back in with Arashi catching up to Naruto with a happy look on his face.

Later when everybody had gathered the sensei's came back and collected the genin . alright a team lets go to the roof.

"Ok let's start off by getting to know each other" started Kurenai "I'll start it off. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I like music and hanging out with my friends, I dislike those who say women can't be a ninja as good a man and those who pick on my friends. My hobbies are learning new genjutsu and my dream is to make you all successful ninja's" finished Kurenai as Anko decided to pick it up from there.

"Ok brats I'm the great Mitrashi Anko. I like dango and snakes. I dislike a certain snake and my hobbies are installing fear into people. My dream is to kill that little snake and have something removed" she finished rubbing her shoulder which Naruto noticed immediately. Naruto eyes turned teal for a brief second with a swirl in it before going back to their original blue. Within that second he saw her seal and how it leaked foul purple charka and even though it's being repress by a seal, it is still damaging her charka coils and body weakening her slowly.

'_I see'_ thought Naruto as Kakashi then spoke up

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes. I don't really have dreams but I do have hobbies" finished Kakashi as everyone either glared at him or sweat-drop at the lame intro.

"Well my name is Haruno Sakura and I like (looks at Naruto and sasuke), my hobbies (looks at Sasukeand naruto), and my dream is to be the most powerful kuniochi in the village .

"And what do you dislike?" questioned Kakashi "ARASHI!" she yelled as Arashi drop his head down in depression

"WHAT"arashi questioned .

"Ouch" muttered Naruto

Arashi looked depressed .

"Awww come on arashi you know I love you "sakura said as she proceeded to go give him a blushed

"All right I feel better now" arashi said

"That's so cute" was what everybody was thinking .

Well my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I like making medical herbs and a certain someone (looks at Arashi). I dislike it when people judge you before they know you and a certain family tradition. My hobbies are making different medical herbs and my dream is to change the Hyuuga clan for the better and to get someone to notice me (looks at Arashi)"

"HEY EYES OF MY BEST PAL!" inner sakura yelled.

"Well my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Arashi. I like ramen and training. I dislike the 5 minutes it takes to cook the ramen, when my brother starts to be his mean self again, and when my mum picks on me. My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to help my brother become Hokage!and become a sannin" he shouted at the end to which Naruto and Sasuke smiled at.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and I have too many dislikes to name. I don't have a dream but an ambition that will come true. I want to Find a certain someone and restore my clan to its former glory" finished Sasuke..

"Yeah very awkward" said Anko breaking the silence

"All right im tenten my likes are weapons my dislikes are wimps and my dream is to become as powerful as my idol lady tsunade.

"My name is neji hyuuga and that is all you need to know"neji muttered .

"What a douche" was what everybody was thinking

"My name is shikamaru nara and everything is a drag"shikamaru said

awkward" said Anko

My name is hikari I like light, myclan and all things beautiful and my dream is to become my clan head and to marry Arashi-kun she said causing arashi to pass out .

"ALL THESE GIRLS WANT MY GUY SHANNARO" said inner sakura

"Alright im sai I like art and my dream is to become anbu captain one day" sai ended

MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND I AM FILLED WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH

YES LEEEEEEEEE

GUY SENSEI!

LEEEEEEEEE!

GUY SENSEI!

LEEEEEEEEEE

GUY-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Weirdos!Everbody yelled

My name is toshiro senju my likes are planting my dislikes are Manure and my dream is to lead the senju clan to greatness.

All right my name is ryu uchiha my like are somethings and my dislikes are somethings

And my dream is to lead the uchiha clan to greatness like the old days .

My name is namikaze-uzumaki kasumi I like to win and grow stronger as the years pass and I dislike quitters and boys who are always trying to hit on me and when my brothers beat up those guys and never give them a chance . even though its funny when the boy runs and arashi blushed and pretemded not my Dream is to become a powerful kuniochi and protect the ones I love.

NEXT alright my name is akasumi uchiha my likes are Naruto-kun(he blushed)my brothers ,-kun and all my precious people .my dislikes are cowards and fangirls who disturb my Naruto-kun(he blushed even harder and now it was obvious) my dream is to be a powerful kunoichi marry naruto-kun and have 6 kids. And after she said this Naruto passed out totally then she giggled."just kidding"

And everybody else said what they had to say when…..

"Last but not least" said Kurenai motioning Naruto whose face was totally red after he had heard his name so many times .

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I have few likes and I dislike quite a lot . My hobbies are training to get stronger and dreams are for the hopeless who can't get up and do it their self. I make things happen, not dream of it like all of you pathetically do but my dream is to reshape the ninja world and to find out the "truth "and to achieve all this I need to become hokage and that is exactly what I intend to do. glared Naruto

When naruto was done with his speech there was an aroma of power that left all the girls blushing and all the boys impressed and envious

"Cold" muttered Kakashi

'_That was just a colder version of Kakashi's'_ thought Kurenai

"Well now that we know each other it's time to inform you on your true test" started Anko "True test?" questioned Sakura "Yes now as I was saying the test you did before was to only state you were qualified to take the real gennin exam. It will take place tomorrow at 8 at training ground 7 so don't be late" she finished

"Oh and don't eat, you may puke" warned Kakashi as the 5jounin's Shushin off. Naruto turned away and walked off.

"Well bye everyone I'll see you guys later" waved Arashi running to catch up with his brother while only Hinata waved back. everbody followed their lead went their own ways back home to get ready for the exam.

**Next Day **

Naruto ,Arashi, Akasumi and everyone else arrived at the training ground to see Hinata, Sasuke,ryu ,akasumi and Sakura already there. Arashi ran up to them waving his hand yelling "Hey guys, hello Sakura-chan!" while Naruto waved like he was beign forced to.

"Hello Arashi-san, Naruto-kun" responded Hinata while Sasuke only replied with an "Hn" having other things on his mind and Sakura gave Arashi and akasumi hugs.

"Ok let's get this show on the road" stated Anko as Kakashi held up 16 bells. He gave them to all the jounin sensei as he kept two. "Your goal is to capture a bell in order to pass. The one who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy. You won't get a bell unless you come at us with the intent to kill. You have until this afternoon" started Kakashi

"Begin" announced Kurenai

As soon as the shout to begin was announced Everybody jumped into the tree's to hide while Arashi jumped onto a tree branch that was easily noticeable. Everyone just stared at Naruto who didn't move

. "aren't you going to hide like the rest of them?" asked Kakashi as soon as he finished the sentence Naruto blurred threw a few hand seals at shocking speed. "Oh crap" shouted Anko **_"water style:water wall"_**he shouted unleashing a huge torrent of water forcing them to jump away. From the left side Anko was running at him with Kakashi coming at the right side. Naruto assumed a defensive position crouching a bit with his left hand in front of him and his right hand behind him grabbing something underneath his coat. When Anko getting there faster than Kakashi appeared with quick fast movements he swiped at her cutting her fish net shirt with a slash.

'_What the'_ thought Anko looking at her fish net shirt than at what Naruto had in his hand. It was a tanto glowing with yellow chakra. He swiped at her again but Anko quickly threw out a kunai to block and kicked him back a bit. Sliding against the floor on his back he quickly flipped to a stand before pulling up his tanto to block Kakashi's swipe of his kunai. Seeing this Kakashi followed it up with a kick to his stomach but Naruto dispelled leaving a log shocking Kakashi.

**Kage bushin no jutsu(shadow clone jutsu)** naruto said creating an army of shadow clones ."this is impossible how can a genin be able to master so many techniques "asuma said out loud.

"hey kid how did you get so strong"anko questioned ."the time for talk is over now im gonna take those bells "

"As expected of an Uzumaki" said Kakashi.

"**Kage bushin no jutsu(shadow clone jutsu)"said arashi **and thousands of arashis went charging for guy sensei .

MEANWHILE in the shadows the other gennin were watching and were at awe save for those who actually knew the uzumaki brothers and how powerful they were .

"yo arashi lets show our sensei what we are capable of you ready for this bro "naruto asked

"I was born ready" arashi replied

**"UZUGAN" **they both shouted .

Their eyes turned teal with black swirls in it.

Naruto walked out of it with 5 swirls in his teal eye. While arashi walked out with four .

"o wow "kakashi said removing his headband to reveal the sharingan

"looks like we have to get serious "asuma said putting down his cigarette and bringing out his chakra knives .

Guy ,Kurenei and Anko all took fighting stances .

"so" kakashi said

Looks like you two have gone far with your dojutsu and if I recall correctly "When an Uzumaki unlocks there doujutsu there eye turns teal. That part is called Rei Uzugan.

The Rei Uzugan gives them the affinity to use Suiton, Fuuton, and Raiton jutsu's. It's the starting stage. The next level is called the Ichi Uzugan.

The Ichi Uzugan makes the eye teal with a single black swirl in it. It gives them better eye and hand coordination, gives them better vision, and a better predictability like the Sharingan but a much lower level. Next would be the Ni Uzugan.

The Ni Uzugan is the same as the Ichi but has two swirls in it. It gives them everything the Ichi does better it's more improved version of them and it lessens the required hand seals needed for any Raiton, Suiton, and Fuuton type jutsu. After would be the San Uzugan.

It looks the same as the others but has three swirls instead. This level is one of the big jumps in it. It does everything that Ni does but allows the user to copy any Raiton, Suiton, and Fuuton jutsu of the enemies. Its predictability is as good as the Sharingan and its vision is half that of the Byakugan. Following that would be the Yon Uzugan.

Same as the others but with four swirls. It does everything that San but its vision is good as the Byakugan. No hand seals needed for Raiton, Fuuton, and Suiton jutsu. It now allows the user to use Hyouton type jutsu. The next level is another one of the big jumps and it's called the Go Uzugan.

The Go Uzugan has five swirls in it now. It allows the user to have an amazing sensing ability, gives there user their own type of Nature charka which is different for everyone , and gives them three personal jutsu for it but hand seals are required for them. What's amazing about this is that they need to go through an amazing amount of stress, pain, training, and trauma in order to unlock this level. How Naruto even unlocked is beyond me but it may be for the fact that he receives a lot of that for what he has sealed in him. There are more levels like the Roku Uzugan.

The Roku Uzugan has 6 swirls and has everything the Go has but no hand seals needed for Hyouton type jutsu and unlocks the affinity for Katon and Douton type jutsu.

Next the Shichi Uzugan which has 7 swirls. This is what Uzumaki Kushina has. It gives them everything that the previous has but doesn't need hand seals to do any jutsu except for the 3 personal jutsu, gives them 2 more personal jutsu, improves the predicting and seeing abilities of it beyond the Sharingan and Byakugan. The rest of the levels are unknown since the only person who went beyond that were Kushina's father and grandfather as well as yondaimes relatives from his mothers side " finished Kakashi. "So basically we have to be serious or he will kill us right?" asked Kurenai.

"Pretty much" said Kakashi as Naruto took a deep breath. **_"Hyouton:Hyourappa (Violent Ice Wave)"_** said Naruto shooting a fierce spray of snow at them which froze the floor it hit. "**Kage bushin no jutsu(shadow clone jutsu)"said arashi **and at that particular moment when the jounin had their hands full the real naruto and arashi swiped two bells and ran into the bushes to go contact their new teammates and devise a plan.

"WOW that was incredible you guys"choji said. "shut up choji"yelled ino "do you want us to get caught"

"alright" naruto said I have a plan but we all have to split up and we have to get to work fast because soon the jounin will figure out that those are shadow clones this is what we are going to do ino and sakura are going to lure anko into a part of the forest that they will booby kiba ,lee,shikamaru,choji and sai lure guy sensei into a tight corner of the forest where it will be hard for him to move and therefore he will have a hard time fighting so that should give you guys the upper hand .while kasumi,sasaki,hikari and hinata take on kurenei sensei try not to get stuck in any tenten toshiro and shino should lure asuma sensei away fron the others and take on him .And sasuke and ryu should take on kakashi along with us plus are clones would be roaming round the forest helping you guys alright any questions "naruto finished Nobody had any questions but they were all dumbfounded by how naruto came up with such a brilliant plan under so much pressure in the nick of time and how he took command so quickly.

Alright since there are no more questions everybody move out to your positions naruto said as everybody dispersed and went to their various spots .

**MEANWHILE**

"I cant belive those boys are so strong "kurenei said."I cant belive they played us like that making shadow clones staeling the bells and running way probably to form a plan on how they are gonna kick are assess its brilliant they are just like Chibi(little)yondaimes or little kakashisand their cute to I could just eat them up "anko concluded .

Immediately after that was said all the gennin came out and attacked their targets care ful not to let them know what was going and naruto made multiple shadow clones and began to attack the jounin even more forcing them to seprate just like it had been planned naruto and arashi had also used their clones to help ino and sakura distribute and plant booby traps all over the forest .

All the other jounin had gone to fight in hidden areas of the training ground while arashi,naruto,sasuke and ryu took on kakashi in the open .

"hmm you boys are pretty good"kakashi commented"you have all gone far with your dojutsu and family jutsu its hard to belive the uzumaki boys have four and five swirls in their uzugan and that the uchiha boys each have two tomoes im impressed" and as soon as kakshi was done the four boys made their respective hand signs and the uchiha boys shouted "FIRE STYLE :FIRE BALL JUTSU" while the uzumaki twins shouted "WIND STYLE:AIR BULLETS these two jutsu combined formed a massive fire which left kakashi occupied and allowed them to take his last belland run away. "wow"kakashi thought "this is going to be a very intresting generation cant wait to see how they turn out .

MEANWHILE

Anko was panting with scratches and burns on her body "wow these girls are good hiding from me and actually doing a good job at it im impressed"suddenly in a flash naruto and arashi we there .they gave anko a good punch in the gut then naruto and his clone carried ino and sakura away bridal style causing the two to blush arashi took the bells and in a flash they were out of there .

On the other side of the forsest guy sensei had been defeated by the combined efforts of kiba ,lee,shikamaru,choji and sai and now they were running to catch up with the rest of the group .

Now kasumi,sasaki,hikari and hinata had taken one bell from kurenei and now they needed one more so naruto swiped down and took the bell meanwhile asuma had been defeated and now the gennin and the jounin had met up.

"Alright the whole point of this exercise was to see if you could all work together well if it didn't work out we would have split you guys into teams of three but surprisingly you guys worked well together and were able to collect all the bells im very proud of you all anyway well meet here again tomorrow to discuss our missions but for now you all deserve breaks and how bout I treat you all to some ramen ,sushi and barbeque" kakashi said .

"No thanks kakashi sensei how bout naruto and I treat you we eat at ichirakus place for free old man ichiraku owes us a favour and so we always eat at his restaurant for free even though his business is booming now"arashi said

"All right naruto,arashi and kasumi are all treating us to free ramen ,sushi and barbequelets go "choji yelled

"shut up coji"ino said

Alright everybody follow us were gonna treat you to a meal arashi said as they all went to ichirakus for a meal.

"what an interesting generation they are ,but the more powerful they get the harder they will to control" thought kakashi

Later they all got to ichirakus restaurant which was no longer a small stand thanks to naruto and his siblings who invited the 5 kage to eat there when there was a meeting this caused them to pay ichiraku an excessive amount of money meaning he had enough to buy the barbeque and sushi resturants and turn his resturants into a chain restaurant .

While they ate and discussed the jounin sensei decided to speak up

"Well we still have a lot of work to do with this team so don't let passing get to your head. I want you to remember something. Those who don't follow the rules are thrash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than thrash. I'll meet you guys here at 8 tomorrow" said Kakashi as Arashi,Narut,kasumi and and the rest of the students went their own ways. Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai seeing them go went to the Hokage tower.


	4. Flashback and a new mission

Chapter 4

**That evening **

**Hokage Tower**

Arriving at the Hokage Tower the group notice the other jounin sensei's, jounin's (Uzumaki Clan too), chuunin's, and Anbu there as well as the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade and Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Wow Kakashi you are actually here on time" smirked Asuma "Well I really have no choice kushina-san said that she would destroy my icha icha if I didn't start acting more responsibly .

"that's my kakashi hes a good boy "kushina smiled

"Well let's get this meeting started. I have recorded the gennin exams so we could watch it here. You may find this very interesting" smirked Sandaime as his globe lit up and projected a video on the nearby wall. It started to show the gennin exam.

**After Video**

"Wow did you see Naruto-kun and sasuke -kun" said mikoto happily

"Yeah they've grown very strong from underneath are noses" responded kushina

"What really worries me is the fact he reached that high in his bloodline. What did he go through that we missed to make him reached that kind of level? , why does he have that one out of any of them? It could mean serious trouble in the future when it's combining with Kyuubi's charka" said tsunade with his hand on his chin thinking hard

"We will have to talk to him but don't worry I taught him quite a lot and nagato and itachi did to maybe its just the motivation to be as strong as them you know after "that day " said Kushina.

"lets not forget the other kids they have really improved "added shikaku nara

"But on another note…did you see his face! He looks just like Yondaime-sama. He's so cute" smiled Hana inuzuka

"I know wait until I get him alone in a room. I'm going to make him a man" smirked Anko as Tsunade and Kushina grew tick marks on their head

"Alright than you are dismissed, come back later for your missions" said Tsunade as everyone replied "Hai" and left

"What am I'm going to do with that boy" wondered Tsunade as Shizune came over and helped her out with some documents with the Sandaime

"Who Naruto-kun?" she questioned as Tsunade looked at her with a raised eye brow "Naruto-Kun? Is that a crush I'm hearing?" questioned Tsunade as Shizine(shizunes little sister) blushed. "Well I do have to admit he is pretty cute" smirked Tsunade as Sandaime shook his head

**Uzumaki Compound. Head Clan Home**

Naruto , Arashiand kasumi had arrived home and saw kushina talking to mikoto on the couch and then suddenly the uchiha siblings walked in the six of them were surprised to find out that their mothers were looking at old pictures of their families and it wasn't just pictures of them it was pictures of their brothers and fathers who were missing and dead .

minato had died sealing bijuu into his sons while konoha labs cultivated some of the leftover chakra into a syrup and gave it to kasumi giving her an extra lifeline (she had kyuubi powers but it had mixed with her natural chakra and soul meaning she could control herself more than her brothers could ).

fugaku had "died"on a mission to the land of sound .while itachi and nagato had disappeared after they murdered half of the clans who were planning a coup.

These pictures brought back memories of the days were everything was great and everybody was happy .things were still the same but there were a few changes .naruto was less friendly than he used to be ,while sasuke was like that too now .

arashi had become even more happy go lucky than he used to be while ryu just tried to act like he was still the same guy he was but he was more quiet and calmer than he used to be ,the girls tried to be mature calm and happy like most girls their age were but they didn't let that distract them from their training,and the mothers did what all mothers did take care of their children while missing their sons and husbands but they would never show weakness in front of their children.

They all sat down to have lunch on the table but it was lunch that was more quiet that it usually was so kushina decided to speak up .

"we saw you guys during the genin exam through the third hokages crystal ball and you guys were great you've grown so strong and were proud of all of you"kushina said."that's right we knew we were training you well but we didn't know you would actually be able to fight 5 jounin on your own that was so great and we are so proud of you"mikoto finished .

"Thank you"they replied

Later on everybody went on to their rooms except naruto who went out to train.

"I have to get stronger I cant be at this level at this age they were stronger than I am at this age how can I be beaten by them again I cant lose not again …..not again…not again….i…i…c…ant…l..ose" and with that naruto passed out and flashbacked to the past when things were great when things were the way they were supposed to be .

Things were great naruto had his mother ,his twin brother and his twin sister ,his best friends ,his other friends ,his clan and his older brother nothing could make him sad until that faithful day.

Suddenly naruto woke up and thought to himself that he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of getting stronger and finding the "truth" his brothers words still rang in his head very loudly.

_little brother, if you wish to find me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me._"

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_"

"You must find the truth on your own you ,Arashi …..just like zeref and the rikudo …..but your truth I hope it will be different from theirs. When you learn the truth your abilities will increase to a miraculous level you will be able to learn things that you never would have thought possible .this is why itachi and I wont go blind from unlocking my sekaigan and his mangekyo sharingan you need to understand everything I do, I do for your safety and the safety of our family.

Nagato also revealed to naruto where the secret meeting place of the rikudo clans was hidden, and suggested that naruto go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the rikudos descendants . going there naruto only learned a little of the truth along with arashi and kasumi that is how they got so far in their uzugan .

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

**Meeting Spot**

Arriving at the meeting spot Arashi and Naruto saw Sakura and Sasuke already there and Hinata just arrived. Arashi went on to annoy Sakura and Sakura went to annoy Sasuke while Hinata just stared at Naruto who ignored her. A few minutes later Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai arrived with the others gaining the groups attention.

"Ok team now that we are here we can begin starting missions" smirked Anko as Arashi jumped for joy. "Yeah missions finally! We may get to rescue a princess or something" he shouted in joy while Kakashi and Kurenai pity him mentally. From that day they all learned the horrors of D-rank missions. After the brutal missions the sensei's would start training them. In translation calm Sasuke ego, improve Arashi intelligence, attempted destruction of Sakura's fan-girl personality, destroy Hinata's shyness,shikamarus laziness ,sais awkwardness hikaris happiness akasumis control and open Naruto up they were trying to work on everybodies weakness . They failed in most at them. Naruto would just glare at them, Sasuke would just look impatient, Sakura needed more 'motivation', Arashi needed more time, and Hinata was a partially success when she was shown Kakashi's Icha Icha and experience Anko's teasing personality. They destroyed the shyness but now had the fear of her becoming a pervert.

"Well that's all for today you are dismissed. We will meet you here same time tomorrow" said Kurenai. After being dismissed Naruto went to top speed to a different direction of his compound surprising everyone. Jumping from roof top to roof top without stop Naruto continued until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I knew you would try to escape so a followed you" said a female voice behind him. Looking back he saw akasumi smiling at him before she had Shunshin away with him.

"whats the matter with you you've been ignoring me we don't talk anymore and we never hang out anymore what knd of best friend are you "kasumi yelled.

"im sorry sasaki-chan its just that ive had a lot on my mind recently ive been thinking about different stuff you know me im a multi tasker"naruto replied.

The next week went on basically like that. Train, D rank missions, some family training , and then started it all over. The group was in the Hokage Tower to request a D rank mission before Arashi spoke up.

"Oh come on can't we have higher rank mission! I can't stand trying to catch that damn cat again. Naruto was about to even kill it one time" whined Arashi as Kakashi bopped him on his head to shut him up

"Please forgive his ruden-" "You know what I guess I can give you a higher mission" started Tsunade going through her paperwork full of missions before picking one. "Ah here is a b rank. Your team is to escort a bridge builder to Wave village" finished Tsunade as Kakashi sighed

"Hai Hokage-sama" he responded as a man heading toward his elder year's came in.

"So these are the ninja that are going protect me. They looked just like a bunch of kids they look ugly and probably have no manners I mean what the hell do whiny brats know about beign a shinobi . Especially that blonde hair with the orange jacket" he started

"I'll assure you that they will do just fine. But if things get a bit too much for them you still have jounin to protect you still" said Kurenai

Suddenly in a flash naruto was standing behind tazuna with a kunai to his throat and he said "I suggest you take back those comments about my brother and comrades unless you want them to be your last "he said with his uzugan activated and a blood thirsty aura around him.

"calm down nephew im sure this man did not mean what he said" tsunade calmed down and tried to apologize to tazuna but tazuna quickly apologized first .

Everybody now looked at naruto in a different way than they did before they always knew that he was one who would sacrifice for the team but now they began to see him as one who could kill for the team aswell and it scared them.

**The Compound **

They reached the compound and started packing when Kushina walked in on them

"What are you two packing for?" she questioned as Arashi turned to smile at her

"Oh we got our first C-rank mission! We will be gone for at least a month. Isn't this the greatest!" smiled Arashi hugging her as Naruto actually smiled at her.

"well that's great but mikoto and I are going to follow the your team for some time to help get your dojutsu to upgrade.

Wow that's a pleasant surprise said naruto.

Naruto and Arashi arrived with their mother and sister at the gate to see two extra people going along with the group.

It was Uchiha Mikoto and uchiha akasumi

"Well Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Kasumi are coming with the permission of the Hokage because during this training they are going to unlock Sasuke's, ryos and Kasumi's Sharingan to another level " she answered them before a person Shunshin in front of the group shocking everyone. Mikoto dressed in regular jounin outfit but the pants and shirt were black. Kasumi had a one piece black Uchiha outfit similar to Sakura but with the Uchiha symbol on the back. and looked the beautiful female version of Sasuke but with long black hair.

"Well Kushina is coming along too" eye smiled Kakashi

Alright right now the members of this team are naruto uzumaki,arashi uzumaki,akasumi uchiha ,kasumi uzumaki ,sasuke uchiha ryo uchiha hinata hyuuga and sakura haruno our mission is to protect tazuna and his workers . the other members of the a team are of to another mission and may meet up with us if the need arises kakashi stated.

"Well let's get moving now" smiled Kakashi as they headed off. Naruto was in front with akasumi next to yelling at him and explaining how angry she was with him. Sasuke was behind them to the left of them with Sakura on his right staring at him trying to understand him, and Arashi was next to hermaking sure sasuke didn't make a move on his best friend while ryu just stood talking with kasumi about the old days and how things had changed. Behind them was the client Tazuna with Kushina and Mikoto at the back talking about what mothers always talk about . Behind them were Anko and Kurenai talking to each other and Kakashi on the right reading his book. The walk was pretty quiet until Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Tazuna does Wave have any ninja?" she questioned as Kakashi spoke up

"No Sakura they don't. They are a regular village…(started Kakashi as he went on to explain the ninja villages and military)"

**Ahead in the trees **

"Meizu we cant get pass them to get to that damn bridge builder" muttered one of the Oni brothers

"Yeah you're right Gouzu. That's the Red Death and Sharingan Kakashi. There's also Anko the Snake Mistress, Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, and Mikoto the Kage Mistress and those kids are giving of some really strong chakra . We going back to Zabuza to report" he said

"Hai" he responded as they Shunshin off

**Hideout**

Zabuza was surprised when the Oni brothers had Shunshin in front of him and told him who was guarding the bridge builder. Zabuza hearing started to chuckle a little.

"Well it looks like I have to call in some favors and you Gatou better pay a lot more" glared Zabuza at Gatou

"I don't care how many people it takes just make sure it gets down" he glared back walking off.

**Night Time**

The group had set camp up with Naruto offering for watch to get away from aKasmi for a little bit. Naruto was sitting on the trees looking at the stars at night when Kasumi appeared next to him shocking him a little, but saying nothing.

"Hey there mind if I sit next to you?" she asked as Naruto just nodded for her to go ahead

"So how are you? You seem a little upset she asked

No its nothing ive just had a lot on my mind for some time that's all he replied

"Well what if I stand by your side the whole trip so you would always be with your loving little sister she offered as Naruto looked at her a little shocked

"You….would do that for me?" he questioned as Kasumi smiled and said what are sisters for as she hugged her big brother . Before anymore words could be said Kakashi appeared

"Well Naruto your shift is over. I'll take it over from here" he said as Naruto nodded and jumped down from the tree and headed into his own tent. While getting ready to sleep the tent opened up and Naruto froze as someone closed the tent behind them.

"Oh relax Naruto it's just me Kasumi. I'm just keeping my promise" she said smiling as she set her sleeping mat next to his. Seeing that it was her he went to his own sleeping mat and fell asleep.

Kushina walked up to Naruto's tent but stopped seeing Kasumi walk into his and growled lowly

My kids love each other so much she said as she saw arashi and the uchiha kids walk over to that tent . hopefully thing will get back to the way they were .

But all of them im one tent they must really like each others company o well they are best friends after all she thought as she walked over to her tent with mikoto .

They had no idea how wild tomorrow would be .


	5. Next big mission The Wave

**Morning**

_little brother, if you wish to find me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me._"

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_"

_"You must find the truth on your own you ,Arashi …..just like zeref and the rikudo …..but your truth I hope it will be different from theirs. When you learn the truth your abilities will increase to a miraculous level you will be able to learn things that you never would have thought possible .this is why itachi and I wont go blind from unlocking my sekaigan and his mangekyo sharingan you need to understand everything I do, I do for your safety and the safety of our family"_

"_Find the" truth"_

"_Find the" truth"_

"_Find the" truth"_

"_Find the" truth"_

"_Find the" truth"_

"_Find the" truth"_

"_Find the" truth"_

Nagatos word rang in narutos head constantly "The truth" he had found it but iot wasn't what he expected it was a meeting between an entity and the person who summoned it ,it was probably the deadliest forbidden jutsu in history but it if one could conquer it they would know everything ….or atleast almost everything .but you would have to prove yourself first which is what naruto and arashi did that's how they got so strong …..but it still wasn't enough if they were ever gonna find itachi and nagato ….

Everybody got ready and packed up their things and began to travel…..

The group was walking on the road again with Naruto now walking beside Arashi and Kasumi . The group was traveling in silence when Naruto stopped and looked behind him gaining the group's attention. The group also stopped and looked at Naruto in confusion as Naruto was looking behind him at the forest eyes darting from left to right.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kakashi as Naruto responded by "Your senses are not as high as a foxes" he replied confusing him until all the jounin's and Naruto's eyes widen as Naruto jumped back from his original spot as two men landed on the spot he was at slamming their fist down causing a small dust crowd. From the smoke Gouzu and Meizu the Oni brothers jumped at Naruto with their poisonous claws out. Naruto grabbed both of them by underneath each their metal claws gripping them hard as he prevented them from entering his chest as they slammed him into a tree still trying to stab him.

"Naruto!" yelled sakura rushing to help him before hinata tackled her out of the way from being hit by a water dragon being released by a mist missing nin. Kakashi pulled out a kunai blocking an 'ice katana' by mist hunter nin. Kushina appeared in front of Tazuna unsealing an O-katana blocking a large sword by a bear-chest man. Mikoto dodged a swipe from a man coming from the shadows holding a lighting sword. Arashi dodged a swipe from a missing nin from mist. Meanwhile Hinata and Kasumi ganged up on a single mist nin.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Anko looking at so many missing nins in one place. Kushina pushed off the man that tried to kill Tazuna as she stared at all the missing nins.

"Zabuza, Rokushou Aoi, Gouzu, and Meizu. Why are you here?" asked Kushina as everyone started at their own targets along with Naruto who was struggling to keep the brothers at bay.

"Since Tazuna had the Red Death along with other famous nins I decided to call in a few favors. Oh Gato is paying all of us really good for Tazuna's death" smirked Zabuza

"Gato? As in Gato from Gato Industries?" questioned Kakashi

"You lied about the mission Tazuna! But this isn't completely your fault since they hired a lot of extra muscle due to our reputation" glared Kushina as all hell broke loose. Naruto activated his Uzugan took a deep breath and unleashed a huge torrent of water point blank in the Oni brothers faces sending them flying off him. Getting some distance he went through a large amount of seals in seconds and took a deep breath and unleashed a massive fire at the two. A girl having an ice katana ran in front of the Oni brothers forming hand seals and unleashed a massive amount of ice battling the fire. The Oni brothers gaining their balance dislodge their chains and both went through hand seals unleashing their jutsu.

"_**Suiton:Mizurappa"**_ they both said also batting the flame Naruto unleashed with the girl who was called yuki . Naruto seeing them fighting off his jutsu with their own placed his hand in a ram seal while still blowing fire out and pushed even more charka/flames into the attack along with Fuuton charka. Seeing the fire growing bigger the three powered more charka into the attack determined to win as Naruto looked at them enraged.

'_You think you're going to win huh, well guess again'_ he yelled in his mind as the teal in his Uzugan turned red with red charka leaking out which everyone sensed causing blood red flames came out into the fire easily overpowering the three sending the three back in an explosion.

Kushina disappeared in a burst of speed reappearing next to Zabuza and kicked at him. Zabuza sensing her brought his sword to the side to block but didn't count on the strength of the attack as he was sent flying into a tree.

"What the hell!" yelled Zabuza getting up glaring at the smirking Kushina

**With Naruto**

Naruto charged through the smoke that was created by his jutsu. He dashed out of the smoke screen to see a pair of claws heading for his face. Ducking underneath he gripped the arm and threw it over him. The Oni brother gains his balance and jumped to join his brother and the girl.

"yuki, nii-san. Let's finish this quickly" smirked one of the Oni brothers.

"I would be happy to end this" interrupted Naruto smirking as he made his move. Light flashing across the floor with a red glowing trail Naruto kicked a shocked Meizu in the face sending him crashing through a tree. Turning around going through hand seals and unleashed a red large fireball at the two causing them to jump away. As Gouzu landed sliding across the ground Naruto appeared next to him with the same red glow trail using the back of his hand smashed it into his face knocking him into a tree. Naruto turned to see only yuki left standing.

'_We have to retreat. I'm going to need a lot more men to deal with a group this strong'_ thought Zabuza as he signaled yuki and the others to retreat. Seeing the nins retreating Naruto released the Kyuubi's charka that he activated not knowing as well as his Uzugan. Walking up to the group he saw everyone gathering together before Kurenai spoke up first.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked as everyone either gave a happy response, a yes, or a nod.

"Well seeing as everyone is ok the question is. Is that do we continue the mission or not because Tazuna's has some explaining to do. That was a large group of ninja's" said Mikoto

"I really don't want you gennin death hanging over my head too" said Anko

"Hey! I did perfectly fine in that battle!" yelled Arashi

(Insert Tazuna's long sad speech about Wave and Gato)

"I say we continue the mission. We can't leave wave to suffer to Gato" finished Arashi

"Well I'm in. I could use this training " said Sasuke

"Well we might as well continue on as well to finish unlocking Sasuke and his siblings Sharingan to the final level" said Mikoto as Kasumi nodded

"Well…I will like to continue the mission if arashi-kun would" said Hinata as everyone looked at Naruto who had his back to them with his arm crossed

"Whatever. Let's get this over with " he said as Kakashi eye smiled at him. "Well since we are all in agreement let's continue on with the mission"

**Tazuna's house**

Arriving at the house they were greeted by a happy Tsunami and a grumpy Inari who were Tazuna's daughter and grandson. Everyone gathered around the living room either sitting or standing when Kakashi spoke up.

"Ok here is the deal. We are going to train and watch over Tazuna and his family while he builds the bridge. Zabuza's group probably won't attack until later but I'm not taking any chances. We are to never head anywhere alone. Gennin will always have at least one Jounin near them at all times and all training is to be done near the house but not too close to cause any damage. Is that clear?" said Kakashi as everyone nodded "Good we can start shifts for guarding and training in the morning" smiled Kakashi

Mikoto, Anko, Kushina, and Kurenai shared one room, Hinata, Sakura, and Kasumi and akasumi shared another, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Arashi and ryo shared the last while Naruto purposely chose to sleep in the living room couch confusing the group.

**Night with Naruto**

'_stupid idiots will learn now why I chose to sleep in the living room. Sucks to be them'_ thought Naruto smirking as he laid done on the couch

**With the other males**

Kakashi , Sasuke and ryo glared at Arashi's sleeping form. He was rolling back and forth punching anything that got near him.

'_ baka! First he annoys all night with his nonstop chatter box then when he finally goes to sleep he starts attacking people'_ thought Sasuke

'_That's why Naruto slept in the living room. Damn brat could have warned us'_ thought Kakashi

**Morning**

Everyone was now in the field next to the house training or getting ready to guard the bridge builder and his family. Mikoto was training Sasuke,ryo and Akasumi on unlocking their Sharingans last stage, Anko was happily trying to crack Sakura out of her fan-girl ways as well as training kasumi , Kurenai was fixing Hinata's confidence as well as training her, and finally Kakashi and Kushina were watching Naruto and Arashi spar.

Mikoto was placing genjutsu after genjutsu on Kasumi , Sasuke and ryo of them die in different ways forcing them to unlock their Sharingan's. Sasuke had 2 tomes in his left eye and one in his right while Kasumi had one in each eye. As soon as they unlocked it Mikoto had stopped.

"Well congratulations. You three unlocked your Sharingans third tomoe" she smiled as Sasuke smirked and Kasumi cheered happily

'_I'm another step closer to finding him now'_ thought Sasuke

"Now it's time to train you in them" announced Mikoto as she attacked them head on in surprise

**With Naruto and Arashi**

The two were going in an all-out taijutsu battle with no end in sight. They avoided and blocked each other moves even the faint and surprise ones. They were going at each other at Chuunin level. They continued this for 30 minutes until Naruto jumped back ending it.

"Arashi, come over here. I want to try an experiment" said Naruto as Arashi eyes widen in shock

_Flashback_

_A seven year Naruto and Arashi were playing in the woods nearby the Inuzuka compound. They were spending time with the seven year old Kiba. Naruto had went over to a nearby bush and picked up something and ran to Arashi._

"_Hey nii-san. Hold this, I need your help to experiment on something" he said as Arashi smiled like an idiot_

"_Sure! I won't let you down. I promise" he responded as Naruto handed him a baby wolf (cub) "Hold this and stay right here" he said before running up a nearby tree_

"_Huh? Why would he give me-" "Grrrrrrr" was the noise that interrupted him as he turned back to see an angry mother wolf. Scared he was about to slowly place the cub on the ground but then remember how his nii-san gave him the cub asking him for a favor and him promising to do. So….he did the next best thing was run with the cub still in his hands while the wolf chased him. Naruto was sitting above a tree with a pen and notepad writing notes._

'_Hmm so you never steal a wolf's cub. They get very angry especially for mothers' thought Naruto writing 'But I guess he is a true idiot since he should have just put down the pup' he finished as Hana Kiba's sister came in the clearing and saved him._

_Another Flashback_

_Naruto and Arashi were 12 and walking through the roads of Konoha when they passed a spa. Naruto had stopped and stared at it for a while before Arashi stopped to see what's up._

"_Hey Naruto what's going on?" he questioned_

"_Arashi I need you for an experiment hehe" responded Naruto pointing at the spa_

_10 minutes later_

_Naruto and a bruised, depressed, and limping Arashi were walking home with their own thoughts in their mind._

'_Nii-san is evil!' thought Arashi_

'_So women can be that powerful and scary in the spa. Thank you Arashi you are a true baka' thought Naruto_

**Now**

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" shouted Arashi terrified

"Stop being a baby. This one is not like the others, it's not supposed to hurt" responded Naruto

"HA! You said supposed to. That means there is a chance that it could!"

"Stop whining like a little kid and get over here" glared Naruto releasing killing intent as Arashi just sighed to his fate and went to him. After explaining what he was going to do Arashi nodded and jumped to the other side of the clearing. Naruto staying in the same place close his eyes and started to drawn on his darkness nature. When he opened his eye he had his eyes black with five white swirls. He formed seals before placing his right hand up and opened his palm wide as black seals came all over his hand.

"_**Enton Sori (Blaze Warp)"**_ he said as a black portal opened up in front of him with black flames circling it. Arashi then started releasing jutsu after jutsu into it which all just been ended up being sucked in. Naruto gave Arashi a nod to stop to which he understood and stopped. Seeing he finally stopped he undid his jutsu and fell to a knee as his eyes went back to a teal with five black swirls. Arashi ran up to Naruto smiling and all.

"That was amaz-" he started but was interrupted as Sasuke flew into a tree. Following his path Naruto and Arashi saw Mikoto holding Kasumi under her arm and ryo lying on the floor crying in pain with her leg kicked out signaling she kicked Sasuke.

"Wow, she is strong" started Arashi in shock as Kakashi landed down next to him

"She should be. She was Kushina's rival and best friend so she had to compete with her and constantly get stronger or she would get left behind. It was only until she met Minato-sensei were she got a lead in strength from her but not by much. She is still strong and could give Kushina a run for her money" said Kakashi

"Can you beat her?" asked Arashi as Naruto deactivated his Uzugan and waited for his answer as well only to see Kakashi eye smile and walked away.

For the rest of the week they trained and guarded the bridge until the one day they all with Inari and Tsunami decided to come to the bridge. Arriving at the bridge they saw the workers all knocked out.

**At the bridge**

"What happened?" asked Tazuna looking at them in shock before the mist cleared away to show a group of nins from before along with more Kiri missing nins.

"So you came for a rematch" said Kushina staring at them

"Kill them and the bridge builder by any means" said Zabuza before he charged at them

"Protect the bridge builder" called out Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan and charged at the group followed by all the jounin's. Sakura , Hinata and akasumi escorted Tazuna and his family away from the fight while Kasumi pulled up rear. Sasuke, Naruto, and Arashi staid a distance from the jounin's fight and the retreating forms of the others ready to fight anyone who managed to get through.

The fight was immediately shifted to a one sided fight. Konoha was on complete defensive not able to fully counter attack and only sustaining small wounds. Three nins managed to get through which made Naruto react faster than Arashi and Sasuke as he charged forward forming hand seals and calling out his jutsu.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**_**" **he called out releasing a spray of fire at them which one counter with _**Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave**_ which shot out a strong jet of water at the jutsu neutralizing them both. As the steam was starting to disappear a windmill shuriken appeared from it heading at the nin at a fast paste which he ducked underneath it only for it to go up in smoke to reveal Naruto directly above him with kunai. With wide eyes the nin looked at him as he plunged the kunai in his skull. The nin saw his partner go down and was about to do something only for Arashi to appear in front of him with a couple of clones which jumped at him beating him into a coma. The last nin ran forward ignoring the other going through the steam only to step on a trap wire set by Sasuke activating n explosion killing him.

Naruto and Arashi regrouped with Sasuke and ryo to check up on him. Turning around they saw the fight taking a turn for the worst as the Konoha jounin's started becoming very tired.

"This is not going well" started Arashi as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"Well then I will just have to change it" he responded creating four shadow clones and all five of them stood straight with their eyes closed gathering darkness charka(naruto can now control his original chakra ) as fast as possible. When they all gathered enough he dispelled 3 of them gaining all the gathered charka from them as he opened his eyes to show them black with a white swirl. His last clone made more shadow clones in sets of three making them gather more charka as Naruto looked at a site that shocked him. Anko was pinned to the floor by a nin while Kurenai had a katana going through her shoulder pinning her to the ledge by another nin.

"NO!" he shouted dashing toward the battlefield in freighting speed forming hand seals._** "Kuroen Kiri"**_ he shouted as his right hand was covered in black flames with a black orb in the middle. He used his hand to grip the orb before crushing making the black flames increase to high levels. Going pass any enemy he swiped his arm at them lighting them on fire. It didn't matter if you dodge it or it barely nicked you. A piece of the black flames went on you and it would increase erupting your body in black flames. Approaching Anko's position first he kicked the man in his jaw but due to his strength it snapped his head around killing him as his body fell to the side. Jumping at the other nin holding down Kurenai with his sword he gripped his risk holding the sword and broke it. The man let go of the sword in pain as Naruto rammed his black flame covered fist into his stomach going through it like the chidori killing him. Getting rid of the flames on his arm he fought off any nins coming for Kurenai and Anko while Anko fixed up Kurenai. By then Kushina having enough proved to them why she was called the Red Death as she started eliminating the lesser nins with ease before Gato appeared with his thugs.

"Well what do we have here?" he started smirking as Naruto looked and glared at him while forming hand seals

"I don't even want to hear your voice" he said calling out his jutsu after taking a deep breathe.

"_**Enton: Amaterasu"**_ he said blowing out a stream of black flames at the group killing everyone except for Gato. Gato looked back at his men seeing them be burned to their bones at a fast paste I shock before looking forward back at the group only to see Naruto in front of him.

"Wha-" he started before Naruto had black charka wrap around his hand and gripped his head for a minute before black flames started to appear on his hand then completely covering Gato as he screamed in pain before Naruto released him leaving flame covered ashes. Seeing his employer dead Zabuza retreated with Haku as everyone else who was a missing nin left going their own ways.

The Konoha nins were looking at the damage that was created by the battle. Everyone looked worn out with a few cuts, stabs, bruises, and broken bones but still alive. Naruto walked up and sat at the edge of the bridge taking a deep breath as he looked up at the sky.

"Man I'm so tired" he muttered as Kasumi sat next to him

"You did an amazing job out there big bro. I didn't know you were that strong?" she said as Naruto looked at her with a little smirk that was barely noticeable

"Well I had my reasons to push myself" he responded as Akasumi landed right on his lap completely surprising him.

"What the hell you don't just jump on anyone's lap" growled Naruto

"Yeah you don't but you aren't anyone. Your Naruto, and im your best friend so I get to do any thing I want with you " she smiled as the sakura looked at her with blushes on their face in shock.

"What" said a shocked Naruto

"nothing " they replied …

All the konoha nin went home and liked the new experience they got ….


	6. Training and chunnin exams!

**On the Road**

The group was now heading back with Akasumi constantly flirting with Naruto trying to annoy him to which he kept a straight face and nodded . surprising everyone at his will power. While this was going on Kushina was talking to mikoto about naruto and akasumis wedding which caused everybody to laugh.

Reaching Konoha the sensei's dismissed them to go and report in. Mikoto had decided to go back to her compound along with Sasuke, Ryo and Akasumi. Sakura decided to go wander off through the town hoping to find some of her friends. Arashi who was her best friend followed her all around like a shopping bag cause she decided to go shopping while she made him carry everything. Hinata went off to her compound and Naruto had decided to go his own way by jumping off going from roof top to roof top for while enjoying his alone time. It seemed peaceful for a couple of hours with no one after or bothering him that he knew of until he stopped on a rooftop cursing his luck. Not looking around he called out.

"Come out. I know you are there" he said as a blonde girl with a cloud village headband came from behind

"Why you are here and why are you following me" he asked

"I'm here for the chuunin exams and I followed you because it felt right " she said blushing

"The chuunin exams are here already huh. " he asked

"yup im the grand daughter of the raikage and he told me this will be a special exam with all the kages watching " she said as Naruto looked at her confused.

"**She has a demon inside her like you" **said a voice in his head shocking him not that he showed it

'_What was that? Was that the Kyuubi'_ he thought

"You have a bijuu in you" he asked making her eyes widen before she nodded

'_It was correct' _ he thought

"Which one" he questioned

"I have the two tail" she said as he looked at her surprised that she had a bijuu in her. "And you have the 9 tail fox. Your idiotic brother has the 9 tail coyote" she finished making him sweat drop a little

"how do you know he is an idiot?" he asked

"Just a lucky guess"she said

"Damn only is here for a bit and she knows he is a moron. He is just improving his record for being the biggest Baka in history" he muttered. "So what do you want?" he asked as she smirked at him

"Well I guess ill see you later" she said as she puffed away

"That was awkward" said Naruto.

Suddenly arashi popped out of nowhere .

"hey bro wanna go for a stroll" he said

To which naruto smacked him on the head .

"Owww what the hell was that for" arashi questioned

"For acting like a baka and scaring the crap out of me why the hell did you sneak up like that"naruto replied

"Sorry" arashi replied as the two went for a walk

While the two went for a walk they discussed their last mission ,ramen their brotherhood,how annoying sakura and akasumi could be ,how boring sasuke and ryo could be and how loving their mother and sister were.

When they were done talking they noticed a strange chakra around them so they decided to stay on alert suddenly they saw the rest of their team mates talking with their little friend konohamaru and his gang .they really couldn't tell what was going on but it looked like sakura was going to kill konohamaru so he ran away and accidentaly bumped into some guy .

This guy was wearing a cat suit and had a strange guard on his back he also had some weird painting on his face . beside him was a beautiful blonde girl wearing a purple dress and had a fan at her back . they both had sand village headbands so they must've been here for the chunnin exams .

The cat suit guy picked up konohamaru and wanted to hurt him,the rest of the group wanted to help but Arashi beign the fighter that he was appeared there in an instant and was ready to kick the cat boys ass

"What the hell do you think your doing" arashi said as he grabed unto the cat boys hand clearly filled with rage and ready to rip of the arm

"Hey let go of me" the cat boy demanded as he freed himself from arashis grip and grabbed onto the gourd on his back

"Kankuro stop this nonsense we didn't come here to be fighting on our first day"the blonde girl said

"Stay out of this temari this monster attacked me first and now hes gonna pay"he smugly said

Suddenly in a flash naruto appered and held unto kankuros hand

"You really don't want to do that" naruto said

"You have know idea who your messing with"naruto said

"And who the hell are you" kankuro asked

'im naruto uzumaki namikaze and the "monster" is my brother who by the way is a fighting type shinobi" naruto said with his uzugan on ,"so don't even go there not unless you want to be ripped apart limb from limb ,I can tell by your chakra levels that you are a puppeteer so my brother could kill ten of you and not even break a sweat"he finished with a killing intent that scared everyone .

Suddenly form a tree sasuke and ryo threw a stone at kankuro head they stood there comfortably with their three tomoe sharingan activated

And then they said "hey you behind us come out" suprising gaara who didn't think they had noticed

He teleported down and looked at kankuro with a deadly blood lust

"Kankuro you fool you just showed us a crappy display of your disgusting weakness yuck im ashamed to call you my brother and now you die"

Kankuro and temari looked scared while everybody else was surprised didn't this guy just call kankuro his brother why would he threaten his own brother it didn't make sense until a voice in narutos head said "**he has a demon inside him " **so that's it naruto thought to himself but he didn't say any thing yet .

"hey didn't you just call cat boy your brother why the hell would you want to kill your brother that just doesn't make any sense "Arashi yelled with his eyes slit and his canines sticking out

"okay I guess youll die first"said gaara but as he tried to attack arashi ,he appeared behind him and subdued him

_Crap he's fast _gaara thought

Then arashi let go of him but gaara tried to attack again this time naruto stooped the attacked and let some blood lust out that scared gaaras sand back into its shell

"Lets save some of this power for the chunnin exam" naruto said as gaara calmed down ,mostly due to fear

"Im sorry I lost my manners for a while there my name is gaara of the sand and im sorry for my misconduct may we start over again" gaara said

"Fine by me im naruto uzumaki namikaze this is my brother arashi ,my sister kasumi,my friends sasuke and ryo and their sister akasumi "…

Everybody introduced themselves then naruto asked temari her name

"Hey you whats your name" he asked

"What me ….are you talking to me" she replied

"Of course I am" he said

"O well im temari"

"Nice to meet you temari im naruto hope I see you around" he said making her blush

The sand shinobis left when the A team started cathching up unti konohamaru spoke up

"You guys are so cool nii san" he said to naruto

"You and arashi nii san totally kick ass"

"why were you flirting with that girl" akasumi asked naruto clearly enraged

"I wasn't flirting he said I was just being" friendly

"O you call that friendly smiling making her blush"

The two got into a long argument but it ended with naruto saying "im sorry" and akasumi replying by saying "I love you to" then naruto said "but I didn't say I lov.." kasumi glared at him and said "excuse me o so just because im your best friend you cant love me " to which he replied "I love you to" causing her to smile and giggle a little the two shared a hug and that was that everybody went their separate ways .

**Inside the Mansion**

Naruto and his siblings told their mum about their day

The she told the that a very special guest was coming over today then they heard a knock on the door

"**WELL IF IT ISNT MY LITTLE GODKIDS WOW CHECK YOU GUYS OUT YOUR LIKE CHIBI MINATOS AND KUSHINAS AND NAGATOS"It was jiraya **

Ero-kyofu (pervy god father ) they all said in unison

"What are you doing here" they asked

"Im gonna train you guys for the upcoming chunnin exam but ill only show you the little stuff well get serious when you make it to the last round"he said with a smirk

Wait were participating in the chunnin exam asked arashi with glee

"Are you serious" kasumi said clearly excited

That's gonna be freakin awesome added naruto

"DATTEBAYO" the triplets said in unison

Kushina and jiraiya were happy it had been a while since they had seen the kids like this and that's what made them sure that their future as siblings would be burning as bright as ever .

**Next day **

Naruto woke up early in excitement . He hadn't been this excited since …Nagato was around and now he had a chance to get even stronger there was no way he would turn this opportunity down .

He went downstairs to see jiraiya in a cooking apron making breakfast with arashi and kasumi already on the table

"Haha kyofu you're being all girly and not pervy for once"naruto said smiling

"Haha laugh all you want but since the chunnin exams are here your moms cousin as in your nosy aunty will need your mom by her side full time so while that happens ill take care of the house"jiraiya replied

**Later on Training Ground 7 **

Naruto , Arashi and kasumi walked in to see the others just arriving along with their sensei's dragging Kakashi in.

"So what are we going to do today on this early ungodly hour?" asked Arashi as Kakashi held up a few slips

"We nominated you for the Chunnin exams" smiled Anko

"Wow really you're the best" smiled Arashi jumping up and hugging Kakashi which he went up in smoke revealing an angry Sakura who pounded him into the ground

"Yup now it's your choice to take it or not" said Kurenai as Hinata and Sakura thought on it for a while Sasuke grabbed and signed his paper. Arashi was looking at his paper with a little worry remembering the people he met from Suna he really didn't want to hurt anyone I mean his mom had already told him about the exam but …. Looking over he saw Naruto already signing his slip and handing it to Anko. Soon Sasuke followed along with Hinata and Sakura and all the others .

"What's wrong Arashi- Baka? Afraid knowing that I will beat you " smirked Sakura with a silly smile

"Aww come on sakura cut me some slack aren't we closer than that besides if we get drawn against each other I will just give in and let you win"arashi said trying to be cool

"BAKA"sakura replied punching him on the head

"You don't have to do that for me im not that important"

"Yes you are I would never hurt you"arashi replied

"Your such amazing guy arashi im lucky to have you as my friend"

The two shared a hug to the disgust of anko

"What is it with you guys and hugs anyone of you ever heard of a kiss " answered Anko

"Anko" shouted Kurenai "what it's true"

Ok now that that is over we will split you into teams to train for the chunnin exams

"Now we will train you in groups in prep for the chuunin exams. Ryo and Sasuke are with me. Sakura is gonna train with b team coach yugua uzuki but not all the time " started Kakashi

"Hinata and Neji will train with hiashi hyuga continued Kakashi

Arashi and naruto will train with lord jiraya and on some occasions with me and the uchiha brothers

Lee will train with guy

Kiba,ino,shino,shikamaruand choji will train with asuma

Toshiro will train with yamato

Akasumi ,kasumi,sakura and tenten will train with lady tsunade,lady kushina and lady mikoto

Kurenei and anko will also help with training you girls but their main training target will be hikari and sai

Okay since everybody knows their teacher and student lets be off kakasi finished

**An Hour Later With Naruto **

He was now on top of a large pond using charka with his top off exposing his well tone body and face. Black gravity seals appeared on him as he formed hand seals to increase them. He waited a minute for his body to get use to it at least a little bit before summoning clones to battle him with their seals off. In the beginning he was getting trashed until he fully got used to the weights and was able to defend himself. Ending the match he moved his seals on his body to his fist and punched the water releasing it at the same time causing a massive explosion.

'_wow the chunnin exams are here I cant belive it this is incredible now we test how strong we are and if we are ready …..to put on the heartless garment of the shinobi _ he thought to himself looking up at the sky seeing dark clouds roll in

As it started to rain with the clouds forming in Naruto looked down to see the rest of the Team at the edge of the pond looking at him in awe.

'_Maybe I'm not ready' _he thought looking at them as he entered a defensive stance.

"Come on bro" he said as Arashi looked at him eager knowing he was talking to him. With a jump start he charged forward to fight him. Reaching him he went for a punch which Naruto completely deflected sending him rolling behind him across the waters.

"Next" he called out as Sasuke charged at him putting up a good fight before Naruto blocked and grabbed his fist and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding across the water.

"Next" he called out as Sakura and Hinata charged at him together putting him in complete defensive until he let go of his charka sending him underneath the water dodging Sakura's punch and appeared behind both Hinata and Sakura giving them a charka shove sending them across the river. Looking back his sensei's he was about to say something when his whole team appeared at his sides attacking him. Forming hand seals he slammed his hand on the water causing an explosion with the water surrounding him and blocking everyone sight of him. When it disappeared he was gone.

"Impressive Naruto" said jiraiya smiling looking at a tree which held Naruto's stuff and where Naruto sat drying himself off then placing back on his clothes as he only nodded to his reply

Over the course of the next few days he had to train his ass off but he loved it he got to spend time with his family and friends and got to get stronger what could be better than that

**Hokage Office **

Naruto had walked into the office hoping to see the Sandaime who is always helping the Godaime to find the room empty.

'**Dammit I was hoping to talk the old man into teaching me one of his most powerful jutsu'** thought Naruto. The door opened up to reveal Tsunade, the Sandaime, and Kushina who saw Naruto in it with his back turned.

"Oh Sandaime I was looking for you. Do you have a powerful jutsu I can learn that is a Raiton type?" he asked as the Sandaime handed him a scroll from the shelf

"Have fun and good luck in the Chuunin Exams" he said as Naruto waved good bye.


	7. Chunnin exams and deadly encounter

After months of vigorous training the genin were finally ready for their chunnin exam

**3 MONTHS LATER**

The group had just entered the main hall for the teams with Arashi laughing at him before Sakura smacked him to shut up gaining everyone's attention.

"Look away" glared Naruto releasing amazing amount of killing intent making the weaker nins look away while they stronger ones looked at him with their eyes narrowed. Leaving the group Naruto sat at the edge of the classroom with sakura following not that he minded and sat next to him as the rest of the rookies.

"So how do you think I will do?" asked sakura

"With the way you improved over time it can go anyway if you put your mind to it" answered Naruto as a green haired woman from the waterfall village wearing a white ninja outfit with fishnet came to him

"So you are the Namikaze-Uzumaki prodigy. You are advancing well in your bloodline as well as be the son of the Yondaime and the Red Death" she said before she approached his ear

"Not to mention you didn't use it's charka at all to make a name for yourself" she smirked as he looked at her direction as a voice interrupted them

"Back off him bug. He is mine" said a voice coming up to him to reveal it to be yuugito

"Oh! You're the raikages granddaughter. cats should know better than to come between a bug and its prey" said the woman

"And who are you" asked Naruto

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm Fuu of the seven tails" she smiled

"Well seven and two tails should know better than to mess with 9" said Naruto

"Yeah but you haven't even used its charka so you are still lower until then" said Yugito

"You want to test that theory kitty" warned Naruto before the sound nins went to attack his team and he disappeared. Reappearing in front of his team he had both male sound nins on the ground underneath each of his foot and the female nin held up by her throat by him.

"What do you think you're doing" glared down Naruto but before they could answer the examiners came in.

"Hey brat release them or I will kick you and your team out of the exams" said Ibiki the man in charge as Naruto released them and walked back to the spot he was at with sakura.

"The first part of the chunnin exams begins now!" announced Ibiki

So now

Ino

Shikamaru

Sai

Sakura

Naruto

arashi

Hinata hyuga

Akasumi

And kasumi

Neji hyuga

Tenten

Rock lee

Choji akimichi

Sai

Toshiro senju

Shino aburame

Hikari

Kiba inuzuka

Were finally ready to take their chuunin exam

So it turned out that this test was all about cheating something they all happened to be very good at funny enough the person who needed it most was kiba so everbody pinched in to help him apart from naruto and Sasuke who didn't really bother ….they all managed to pass

Second part

They were just told what the second exam was and had to do when Anko pulled Naruto aside.

"If you come back in one piece I promise to make it worth your while" she said grabbing his sack

"Well you sure know how to motivate someone" answered Naruto with a sigh before Anko kissed him and left.

So the a-team travelled in a pack now that they were in the forest of death everybody stayed close together .

"Ok we need to make a code so we can tell if the person is a fake or not" started Sasuke when a fierce wind came at them. Acting fast Sakura formed hand seals making a mud wall which Anko taught her.

The group had quickly got behind the wall and used it as cover until the wind died down and Sakura released the jutsu to see a nin walking up to them.

"Oh I was hoping to catch at least one of you" she smirked

"Shit" naruto said gaining the groups attention.

"whats the matter Naruto-kun" she smiled

"How do you know my name " he responded

"I read your data " said orochimaru

"Enough of this you have a scroll that we will need this is a battle" asked Sasuke

The grass ninja took of her face and revealed the face of the snake sannin orochimaru

"Orochimaru"said naruto with shock

"what the hell is this"said ryu

"how can you be here"said akasumi

"how did you get inside the village"said shino

"this is immposible"mummered sai

"o my God his chakra level is so high im so scared"said ino

"What do we do? Can we stand a chance against him? asked Sakura

"We stand no chance if he unleashes his true strength but if he does the Anbu and other nins will certainly recognize his kage level charka" answered Naruto

"What do we do?" asked Arashi

"The question is what you want?" said Naruto 'But how does he look so young still. I sense no genjutsu so does that mean he invited a jutsu so he would become immortal or did he found something that made him younger'

"At first I wanted the Uchiha for their Sharingan. You know replace my eyes with his" he said making Sasuke shiver

"But then I researched on the Shinigami's seal, the nine tail fox, and the Uzugan at its full power or what a person can do with it fully unlocked and I made my choice. I want you Naruto. Your body, blood, , and soul and maybe your brother too" she smirked making Naruto frown

"You still don't want the Uchiha. He is strong and has fully unlocked his Sharingan he said

"Hey he wants you so suck it up" glared Sasuke

"No changing" she eye smiled

"So here's what you can do now. You better run and stay out of this and pick up my body afterwards" he said making the others look at him in shock

"Don't worry he won't kill me. he won't even maim me. he will most likely test my strength and do something that will allow him to keep track of me. Besides that I will be fine" Naruto assured them as they nodded and chose to jump to a nearby tree and watch.

Suddenly a man with blue hair walked out of the forest

"Sorry orochimaru but the uzumaki are mine they are necessary for the revival of lord zeref ,the rikudo and the tentails …..i need them I am jellal one of the descendants of the servants of zeref and it is my job to keep track and test them"said jellal

He let of a whole load of chakra out which made the other ninja scared as hell

"Why ..why is this happening"asked akasumi

"don't worry I wont kill any of you"said jellal

"but im not sure I can say the same"orochimaru replied licking his lips

"alright orochimaru ive come to the conclusion that you need these brats as much as I do so you take two and I take two deal"jellal asked

"Deal …Deal…Id honestly rather have naruto but arashis untapped power makes my mouth water with excitement just imagine what I could do with all that chakra…..but should I go with two uchiha or one uchiha one uzumaki ….well I guess ill just fight you all and choose the one I want …"

"very well let us begin"jellal said

"wait before we begin everybody that they are not after leave you guys should go split up and we will meet back in a few minutes we will be fine no need to worry"naruto smiled

"I cant leave you guys"kasumi started.. your my brothers what if…

"Listen to naruto"arashi interrupted …hes always right

"Don't interfere no matter what" called out Naruto before he ran at them fighting them in taijutsu. He went for a punch which was easily deflected and he turned around to kick them which they jumped back from.

"You're not going all out" orochimaru smiled as he kept on attacking him until he kicked him back .

"Stop testing my patience kid" he smiled as Naruto just stared at him. Finally he removed his jacket to reveal a black shirt underneath.

"There's that pretty face I've been missing" he smiled as Naruto unlocked his weights and activated his Uzugan. Running at him with high speed that no one could track except someone of him skill he attacked her with quick and powerful taijutsu moves making him defend himself.

"Fire style"Sasuke shouted as he let out a huge fireball which was meant to sizzle jellal but barely grazed him.

"you guys have potential but for now you are weak"said jellal

Time to mark you all ill pick the good ones who survive

"sacred dark art:Freeze"said jellal suddenly arashi Sasuke and ryu couldn't move

**Meanwhile with orochimaru**

"That's a lot better" he smirked as Naruto jumped back placing his hands near his mouth unleashing a huge water dragon from thin air at him.

"Well that's new" he smirked as he easily dodged it. Before he had to dodge high powered water pumped sprays that easily ripped right through a tree. After a bit it stopped before he looked up to see Naruto in the air over him sending another water dragon straight down at him. Forming hand seals he launched a fire dragon at the water dragon cancelling out each other before he saw the Naruto go up in smoke being a clone and another appear from the side of the tree branch and unleashed a powerful wind dragon.

"No way he's this strong" orochimaru said as the spot he was on exploded and formed a tornado. When the tornado disappeared orochimaru appeared on a tree branch with a few cuts on his body before he jumped off to the side to avoid a few shuriken. Looking down when he sensed some charka he saw Naruto taking a deep breath and then unleashing a large air bullet at his spot taking out all tree branches in the way. Using some snakes he pulled herself out if the way when he saw another Naruto jumping from branch to branch to his side. Forming hand seals he launched a few snakes at him which he didn't even pay attention as he dodged them and summon a windmill shuriken from a seal and threw it at him not looking. Grabbing a tree he pulled himself away as the shuriken dug itself deep in the tree. Naruto landed on a tree branch when Orchimaru landed on one a good distance in front of him.

"I see that's not working so how about this" he said as multiple shadow clones disperse with a smoke which Orchimaru sensed and saw a few clones and the original Naruto's eyes turned black with a white swirl making him smirk proudly my daughter is going to love you".

"Daughter?"

Suddenly a young girl who looked like an amalgamation of anko and orochimaru stepped out of nowhere she wore regular sound village clothes and she sported a heavy blush

"umm hi…im um nina daughter of orochimaru I know everything about you ive been watching you fight my father and I want to fight you …

"what you just came out of the blue and your blushing?said naruto

"I am not blushing" she screamed

"time to get serious"naruto said

"where is orochimaru"asked naruto

"ill be going now naruto-kun nina will deal with you" orochimaru said as he walked away

"what"naruto exclaimed as he released a whole lot of darkness chakra

"So you unlocked it you. And your personal charka is darkness type by which I sense. You make me so happy" she smirked as Naruto formed hand seals and unleashed a spray of black flames at her which she dodged. Appearing in the air in front of him she summoned a large snake to attack him. With its jaws wide open Naruto places his palm at it as seals appeared on it and hovered around his hand in a circle as it formed a black portal which swallowed up the snake much to her surprise.

'Amazing' she thought smirking as the Naruto went up in smoke and the original appeared behind her with its arm cocked back holding an arm of black flames.

"Take this" he yelled stabbing the attack into her causing a small explosion of black fire. Landing on the ground Naruto looked around for her remains only to see her come from the branch kneeing him in the stomach and then kicking him into the tree. Following it up she smashed her fist into his stomach before moving back as his eyes returned back to blue.

"How did you dodge that" he asked as she smirked "mud clone" answering back

"You surely amazed me. I give you that but I think this match is over now" she said as Naruto thought to himself

'Damn so this is my limit' he thought until he was dragged to his mindscape in front of a cage with a seal on it

"Kyuubi" said Naruto as a large red eye appeared to him

"So we finally meet again" it smiled before the dark cage aluminate to reveal the nine tail fox

"I need your charka" he said

"Oh why should I give you any of my power" it asked

"You live in my stomach and your life is now tied to mine so I think we should come to some agreement. You give me your power and we both live. Don't we both die" said Naruto as the Kyuubi thought on it

"We have an agreement" it said before Naruto came back to the real world with red charka surrounding him.

"Oh so you can use it as well" she smiled before Naruto attacked her twice as fast and powerful than before. Forming hand seals he unleashed a fireball three times the normal size at her forcing her to dodge by substitution. He was putting her in complete defensive.

'Ok this must end now before I have to use too much charka to subdue him and causing them to attract others' thought nina firing a fire jutsu at his feet causing dust to block his view. From the smoke snakes came flying out and pinned Naruto to a tree where she formed hand seals appearing in front of him she slammed her fist into his chest forcing him to lose his breathe and concentration of Kyuubi's charka for that moment leaving an exhausted Naruto.

"Well you did show this girl a fun time but now it comes to an end" she smiled softly rubbing his face before exposing his neck and collar bone. Running her nose against it she licked him and kissed him before biting down on his collar bone. Naruto too tired to say or do anything just grinded his teeth.

"Get away from him" called out a voice as snakes came out to attack her which she jumped away from. Landing in front of Naruto was no other then a weakened arashi.

"Oh arashi-kun so nice to see you but I have to run. Got things to do people to see" she smiled before sinking into the ground

"Damn who was that" muttered Arashi before he turned to Naruto to see a curse mark on him.

What going on said Sasuke as he crawled out of the forest wth ryu on his back

Suddenly jellal flew out of the forest and he said …

"orochimaru and his daughter marked you without any of you noticing I guess its my turn sacred dark art:Freeze

"Mark of Zeref" and now a purple mark appeared on their chests

"my work here is done you may or may not survive"he said as he poofed away

"Dammit" yelled Arashi as they all finally lost consciousness

Meanwhile...

A group of Chunin have discovered three bodies of genin but their faces are gone! They called Anko to come and see the bodies. Anko realizes who's done the jutsu! Unwanted memories come back to her. Anko checks the IDs and realizes which face that man stole. They now must send ANBU out into the forest while Anko goes after the imposters herself. The man she's after is none other than...Orochimaru the Snake Sennin and her former sensei.

Back in the forest...

Sakura ,kasumi,akasumi,kiba,hikari and shino were all in one group after the a team split up

Sakura watched in horror.

As a half conscious naruto dragged the unconscious bodies of arashi ryu and Sasuke through some bushes

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!" And suddenly orochimaru pooped out of no where again

Sakura was shocked, 'Orochimaru? One of the legendary Sennin?'

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well if isn't the you brats ! I see Naruto-kun freed you." He got rid of his disguise since they already know no reason to keep it.

hikari glares contemptuously at the snake ninja, "What did you do to him!" she then lowered into a battle stance.

Orochimaru smirked, "I gave Naruto-kun a gift my Ten no Juin (Curse Seal of Heaven)."

shino was shocked, "No! You gave Naruto a curse seal!"

sakura enraged shot at the snake ninja.

Orochimaru chuckles, "Yes. It will help his power grow." Orochimaru avoided sakuras blast.

Orochimaru smirked, "We'll meet again..." But kiba suddenly leapt at him. his eyes blazing red.

The inuzuka raised his right arm and his claws elongated, "Die Orochimaru! Shinku Tsume!" He slashed with his claws a red trail followed his slash and destroyed the tree in front of him. He missed.

Orochimaru dodged it

Arashi groaned, "Argh! Kuso...!" The same 3 tomoe mark appeared on his neck, the Ten no Juin. He too fell unconscious.

Akasumi roared angrily, "OROCHIMARU!" She stood up and tried to crush Orochimaru. But he quickly escaped through the ground.

Meanwhile...

Anko had encountered her former sensei and tried to fight him..but he's not an S-Rank Missing-nin for nothing. He easily saw through her moves.

With Team Gai...

Neji explained his plan, "All right dawn will be in the next hour or so. We were able to use our first day to secure food and have to check and make sure the others are okay ."

"Let's split up and rest for the next half-hour. But whatever you find when time is up..." Neji dropped a kunai into the ground, "Be sure you're back here. Got it?"

Tenten and Lee nod though Lee also salutes, "Okay!" "Roger!"

Neji smirked, "Good!"

They all take off.

The others...

Sakura, Hikari,kasumi and akasumi all managed to get the boys to a safe place.

Naruto and the others appear to be burning up.

sakura and Hikari are watching over arashi while akasumis taking care of Naruto...

They all have towels on their heads to help deal with their fevers.

The girls know they must defend them.

Shino and kiba went for reinforcements

Next morning...

Sakura and Hikari woke up...akasumi was going to scope out the area.

Sakura and Hikari both promised her to keep an eye on their teammates.

Akasumi and kasumi vanished in a swirl of red.

They were being watched by the Oto-nin team.

Sakura hadn't slept too well she had nightmares of the encounter with Orochimaru. Hikari had been watching arashi all night so she fell asleep.

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shook her head to keep herself awake.

Suddenly Sakura heard rustling in the bushes. She quickly drew a kunai but it was a squirrel!

'A squirrel?' Sakura sweatdropped.

the rodent quickly came forward.

Sakura realized it was heading for her hidden trap. She threw a kunai and it landed in front of the squirrel. The rodent startled quickyl scampered away.

Hidden...

The Oto-Nin were hiding in the bushes.

Zaku spoke, "She's pretty wound up. I wonder if she saw the paper bomb we stuck on the squirrel?"

Dosu said, "No..that's not it."

"Then what Dosu? What's going on?"

"We'll have to get closer..." Dosu gazed murderously at Sakura, "So what are we waiting for?"

Meanwhile...

Lee was tree-hopping through forest when he stopped to see falling leaves. The mini-Guy got a stupid idea to gather all the leaves before they fell. He managed to get all but one. He had to stop when he saw a squirrel with a paper bomb on it. Lee saved the squirrel.

Back with the others...

Sakura was under attack by the Oto-nin team, She had very little chakra left.

Naruto and the others began to emit faint whisps of purple chakra.

Suddenly before the Oto-nin could finish her off...Rock Lee arrives with a squirrel on his shoulder!

The tide of the battle turned as Lee shows off his mastery of taijutsu.

But the Oto-nin used their strange and frightening powers to cripple the young taijutsu prodigy.

Now Sakura is alone again. She barely has enough chakra to use her kekkei genkai. She relied on Kawarimi The Art of Substitution and several shuriken. But now she has practically no stamina. Due to the lack of good sleep.

But then the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho interfers and tries their turn at protecting Sakura. However they too got beaten.

Naruto and the others are enamating purple chakra from their necks.

Dosu explained to the beaten Konoha genin that they were after Naruto and the others.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "You're despicable!"

Neji and Tenten were standing on a tree branch.

"You Oto-Nin think you're strong just because you thrashed these weaklings."

Zaku annoyed said, "These Konoha insects keep coming!"

Neji and Tenten saw their fallen teammates.

Tenten looked down at him, "Lee...you guys"

"Looks like you messed up huh? That bowl-cut kid and the others are on our team." Neji activated his Byakugan, "You hurt them. Now you must answer to us!"

Everyone was visibly distrubed by the veins bulging under his eyes.

Dosu thought ,'His eyes seem to penetrate everything!'

"Stop while you can...or we'll give you everything we've got!" Suddenly Neji sensed a dark chakra, ' Huh...This chakra, I'm sensing.'

Dosu spoke, "If you find us so despicable...then why don't you do something about it!"

Neji turned his head, "Well...from the looks of it we won't have to..."

Suddenly everyone felt a dark burst of chakra.

Naruto slowly rose up purple chakra surrounding his body..his right half covered in flame like markings...arashi,Sasuke and ryu right beside him..their left half was covered in the same markings.

Naruto's uzugan was active and arashis powers started to show frightening those who didn't know his heritage. narutos eyes were crimson red with purple irises.

Ino shivered at her fellow blond's state. Shikamaru had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach this chakra was strong but it also felt wrong...corrupt...evil.

Naruto noticed Sakura's state and scowled, "Sakura-chan...who did that to you!"

Sakura was shocked as she stared at Naruto, "Naruto-kun..."

sasuke also scowled at Sakura's state, "Tell us who pummeled you into that state!"

Dosu was shocked, 'The energies of the curse they're working their way around their bodies!'

Zaku proclaimed arrogantly, "It was us!"

Further into the forest...

Akasumi and kasumi had noticed a strange chakra so they headed back to the campsit

they vanished in a red vortex.

A-Team...

"Naruto-kun.." Sakura stated, "Your body!"

Naruto looked down at his marked hand. He then looked back up, "It's nothing Sakura-chan...I feel great...it's just the power flowing through me!"

arashi explained, "Naruto and I got it from him. He gave us this power!"

Dosu thought, 'So the mark she mentioned was a Curse Seal!'

Naruto glared at the Oto-Nin, "So...you hurt Sakura-chan."

Naruto's uzugan spun and the marks moved to Naruto's other side same with the others.

A blazing purple aura erputed from their bodies.

Dosu was shaking, "Their chakra's too powerful!"

Zaku snorted, "Dosu! don't be so scared of these half-dead freaks!" He raised his hands at them.

Dosu yelled, "No Zaku! Don't!"

"Zankukyokuha!"

Zaku shot a massive air sound wave.

Everyone covered their faces from the debris flying. It blew away some of the branches of the trees.

When the gust settled. There was a massive trench. Naruto and the others were nowhere in sight.

"Ha!" Zaku claimed, "I blew those weaklings to bits!"

"Which weaklings are you talking about?" The voice came from behind him.

Zaku slowly turned only to to be sent flying by a vicious backhand from Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were standing there with Sakura and hikari.

'They're fast! And Strong enough to save their teammates!'

Dosu realized they were no match for the two curse powered shinobi.

Zaku skidded across from the ground from the backhand.

arashi spoke, "Aniki I'll take care of the windbag ryu lets go ."

naruto smirked, "Fine I'll take mummy-boy. Sasuke come on"

Naruto and sasuke went through handseals, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He shot a barrage of fireballs at the Oto-nin.

Zaku stood up and aimed his hand cannons, "You're getting too cocky!" He blasted, "I can blow these out!" But as the flames went out he could see...shuriken!

'What! Shuriken within the flames!'

Zaku was pierced by the shuriken. Naruto appeared beneath him.

Dosu tried to warn, "Zaku-ACK!" SQUELCH...But sasuke struck him through the back with his hand, his claws now slick with the Oto-Nin's blood. Dosu felt blood come up. arashi's claws were buried in Dosu's back, They barely missed his vitals.

Ryu had a sickening smile on his face, "Silence and watch."

Zaku looked only to see nothing until...Naruto held both Zaku's arms behind him and pressed his foot against Zaku's back.

Naruto had a sadistic smile on that would frighten even Anko, "You seem to like your arms...time to say farewell to them."

Naruto's smile grew more sick as he pulled until...RIIIIIP Naruto ripped Zaku's arms clear off and broke his spine with his foot! blood flowed...Zaku passed out due to the blood loss and pain.

Dosu was coughing up blood. ryu had slightly sliced his lungs... not enough to kill him, but enough to make him cough up blood more now.

Sakura and the others watched in horror.

arashi spoke, "Well looks like you're the only one left since your teammates are down." arashi pulled out his claws with a sickening squelch and threw Dosu at the tree.

Dosu hit the tree with a sickening thud and slid down to the ground leaving a blood trail.

arashi asked, "Can I finish him Aniki?"

naruto smirked, "We finish him together guys all of us ."

Dosu struggled to remain awake for if he fell asleep he feared he'd die.

They advanced toward Dosu, their footsteps to the frightened Oto-Nin sounding like thunder.

Sakura was shaking, 'T...That's...This isn't Naruto-kun!' She remembered the past. Naruto smiling and all happy sasuke acting amused arashi makin noise and ryu smiling but keeping quiet . But these peopke in front of her weren't the people she remembered.

Finally Sakura could take it no more and ran toward them. The pink haired kunoichi embraced Naruto from behind. "STOP!" Tears were flowing down her face, "Don't do it Naruto-kun! Please! I'm begging you! Please come back to me Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked back at her with his uzugan but seeing her tears snapped him out of it.

kasumi appeared and embraced arashi, "arashi-nii-san! This isn't like you! Please stop! Don't become a monster!" She too was crying.

While akasumi held her two brothers

Naruto's curse mark retracted and his eyes went back to normal.. sasukes eyes also returned to normal his marks like Naruto's disappeared.

Naruto and the others fell back from the curse seal's effects.

akasumi and Sakura caught them.

Naruto looked up at Sakura, "Sakura-chan? Why are you...crying?" Sakura's short pink hair brushed slightly against Naruto's face. she had knelt down when they fell back.

arashi looked to hikari, "Hime-chan? what's wrong?"

Both girls didn't answer and just kept holding them.

"You're both strong." Dosu walked up and held out his team's scroll, "Obiviously in your current states...we're no match for you."

He placed the Earth Scroll down, "Here take our Earth Scroll as reperation...for your troubles." Dosu lifted up Zaku...and coughed some blood up.

"We must leave now there's something that requires investigation. But I assure you Uzumaki Naruto and uchiha Sasuke ….uzumaki arashi,uchiha ryu next time we won't run away!" He also picked up Kin and started to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called out.

Dosu stopped and turned.

Sakura asked, "I know that Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows but why Naruto-kun! What did he do him?"

Dosu said, "I don't know we were just following orders." He narrowed his visible eye, 'You ordered us to kill them but you got to them first! And instead of killing them you gave them the Curse Seal! What's your game?'

Team ino-shika-cho came out to look over their comrades. Tenten jumped down to check out Lee.

Neji looked to Naruto, 'That chakra was not ordinary...and Naruto's stronger than I thought...'

Naruto looked at his hand..he could've sworn earlier it was coverd in marks.

"What happened?" The blonde asked, looking to Sakura.

Ryu smelled his hand it smelled like iron, "My hand smells of...blood." He got a sickened look, "What happened to us?"

Sakura and hikari looked at the boys they loved, 'Naruto/arashi-kun...'

Neji looked to naruto, 'uzumaki...naruto by birth and his own abilities...He is a truly worthy foe.'

"Ok well since you have your scrolls we can go directly to the tower let's go" akasumi said

(five days later)

Naruto, arashi, Sakura, and Hikari and the others all make it to the tower with both scrolls. They said goodbye to Kabuto.

They came to a room with a scroll on the wall which read a Message.

Now they must open their scrolls.

They All gulp as Sakura and arashi undid the knot and began to unroll the scrolls. It's nothing but a kanji but then...smoke comes from the scroll.

naruto recognized the sign, 'This is...A summoning spell!'

"arashi! Sakura! Drop the scrolls! Now!"

Taking his advice Sakura and Naruto threw the scrolls down.

In a poof a dark shape stood there...

Naruto was shocked, "You're...!"

There stood Umino Iruka! Naruto's old teacher.

Iruka smiled at them, "Hey guys! It's a been a long time!"

Naruto asked, "Iruka-sensei! Why are you appearing from a summoning?"

This jutsu was designed as we could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It's luck that I got to be the messenger for you guys."

Naruto, Sakura, and Hikari exclaimed in shock, "Messenger!"

"Yeah..." Iruka checked his watch, "You just made it!" He snapped it shut.

"Congratulations! You pass the second exam!" Iruka said, "This calls for a celebration! I wish I could take you out for ramen at Ichiraku's...huh?"

arashi leapt and hugged Iruka, "YEAH! I haven't had Ramen in a long time! I'm so happy!"

arashi despite receiving a curse seal was as hyper as ever...a good sign.

naruto chuckled, "Not even a traitor could change him..."

Sakura fell to her knees in exhaustion, 'At least Naruto-kun seems like himself.'

Then naruto passed out ….

Naruto woke up to see sakura and kasumi by his bedside. Taping them to wake up they looked at him tiredly before their eyes opened in shock.

"You're ok" said Akasumi as sakura hugged him tight before they each slapped him on the head

"Don't you ever scare us like that!" warned Akasumi before she kissed him passionately and then released him

"that felt akward"thought naruto

"No promises" he said before sakura did the same

They both stared at each other with heavy blushes

"were did all that confidence come from"sakura thought

"Ok I'll try my best he smirked

Later on

Naruto, walked in where the other teams who made it surprising them.

"Hey I heard you got your ass handed to you" called out Kiba making some snicker

"I don't know I think I did pretty well against them mutt" he said

"Oh and you were put in the meds for a while and you think you did pretty well" said an amused Kiba

"Well yeah I think so too. The snake sannin would have easily killed you one on one" said arashi as kiba shut up

Later at the other section the sandiame was talking to the other kage about the situation and orochimaru

"I have it recorded if you want to see it later on after the Chuunin exams" offered the Sandaime

"Well let's finish up here with the last part of the chunnin exams" said Tsunade

(a few minutes later)

Everyone met in the room...it was big and had two giant hands in the rat seal. There was a floor and upper balcony.

Kiba is still freaked at what Gaara did in the forest to those rain ninja...His poor puppy Ninken Akamaru is hiding in his jacket.

Gaara has his usual bored look.

Hinata was happy to see Naruto passed. But she noticed he was holding his neck.

Ino as usual was bothering Sasuke who was trying to use Sai as a shield...Ryu was seething about what he heard.

ryu noticed the Jonin, "Wow every other Jonin in Konohagakure is here."

arashi looked and noticed as well, "Whoa! There's Kaa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Oji-san, The creepy lady, and Mega-brow sensei! It's like a dream team!"

Orochimaru was disguised as the Jonin-sensei for the Oto team.

And he also had a backup team from the grass village

Suigetsu hozuki

Karin uzumaki

Juugo jyuugo

Kabuto had fixed Zaku and Dosu.

Hikari was shocked, "All the applicants from Konoha are here!"

Sarutobi looked to the young generation, 'Amazing that the entire

a-team from our village survived...what's even more shocking that aside from Naruto and some others all of them are just rookies!'

Kurenai saw her student's dog was hiding, 'Akamaru's acting strange.'

Kushina looked at Naruto worried, 'Something's wrong with Naru-chan's chakra!' Her son was wincing like he was in pain...that caused her worry to grow.

Baki had an expecting gaze on his student, 'So you made it with a scratch after all Gaara.'

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he watched Kabuto leave something didn't feel right about that guy.

Naruto suddenly fell to one knee and grabbed his neck, 'Darn it! They're getting more frequent!'

Sakura noticed Naruto's actions, 'Naruto-kun..I was afraid of this.'

"So no one else is bailing out..." The proctor Hayate coughed a bit.

Sakura spoke, "Naruto-kun...maybe you should withdraw too!"

Naruto looked to Sakura in shock.

Hikari was confused.

"Ever since Orochimaru attacked you arashi,sasuke and ryu, you haven't been yourselves! That mark is hurting you isn't it?"

Hinata looked to see, 'Mark? What mark?'

Sakura was quivering, "Please...please withdraw...I...I'm afraid..." Tears were coming down her face.

Naruto was silent.

Sakura cried out, "You're in no shape to fight Naruto-kun!"

Naruto spoke softly but sternly, "Sakura-chan...quiet."

"Naruto-kun I know...that you've barely been able to contain the pain all this time!"

Naruto gained a stern gaze, "I said..."

"You leave me with no choice...If you won't listen to reason..then I'm going to tell the senseis about that mark! And then..." Sakura raised her hand until.

Naruto quickly grabbed her hand down... and his uzugan activated, "Keep quiet Sakura-chan! Not a word about the mark!"

Sakura cried more, "Why do you have to act so strong! I can't bear to watch you suffer Naruto-kun!"

"It's our choice Sakura." Ryu came up, "And none of your buisness!" He was handling the pain quite well

arashi nodded, "Aniki's right Sakura-chan. Don't tell Kaa-chan or the other Jonin about this!"

"And remember Sakura we are vessels of the bijuu they will help us handle this " arashi gave the girl a stern gaze.

Akasumi and kasumi finally spoke up

"but your our brothers we don't want you to get hurt if anything happened to we would…

"we have made our decision and that is final"Sasuke said

Neither Sakura nor any one else raised their hand again.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, "It's just as I feared."

Ibiki stood next to him, "What can we do?"

Anko whispered to the Sandaime, "Pull him out of the exam...have ANBU watch over him."

"And you think he'll just go quietly?" Kakashi said, "Remember he's an Uzumaki and a namikaze. Also He is Kushina-sama's son there's no way he'll run."

Kushina overheard them and listened...some perks of being the ex-Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi included enhanced senses of hearing, sight, and smell.

"Don't talk nonsense! I'll stop him by force if I have to...any attempt he makes to use his own chakra will provoke a reaction from that mark forcibly drawing out and draining all his strength. It's a forbidden jutsu that corrupts the body and mind of the barer!"

"Anko-chan since when are you allowed to deal with another Jonin's charge?" kakashi spoke up, "Kushina and I will deal with it, I know a few forbidden jutsu myself."

Anko looked to him, "kakashi..."

Sarutobi nodded, "All right I will allow Naruto-kun and the others to proceed."

Anko bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Kushina turned her gaze on her son, 'Naru-chan what happened to you in the forest?'

Hayate coughed, "All right we're starting the preliminaries...which will consist of combat like a tournament. As there are a total of 20 contestants...we'll hold 10 or more bouts...and the victors of those bouts will move onto the third exam."

(skipping rest of explanation)

Anko spoke in her communicator, "Open it."

A panel on the wall opened to reveal a big screen.

Hayate said, "You fates are held in...this electronic scoreboard...not to send you all to the slaughter but let's begin."

The board began to shuffle through names...Everyone watched with anticipation...

then it stopped to reveal Uzumaki arashi VS Akado Yoroi

arashi was shocked...then grinned, 'I'm going right off the bat huh?'

Yoroi had a wicked look under his glasses, 'Heh...I couldn't have planned it better!'

Sakura was horrified, 'Oh please no! Not arashi-kun!'

Hinata looked at him, 'arashi-kun...'

"Will the individuals whose names are on the board come forward?"

arashi and Yoroi walked up and faced each other.

Hayate asked, "Akado Yoroi, Uzumaki arashi...you two have been selected to compete in the first bout...any objections?" He coughed.

arashi spoke, "I'm okay..."

Yoroi said, "None..."

The Jonin looked at the two.

The Oto-Jonin smirked, 'Heh...Heh...'

Sakura thought worriedly, 'The only thing I can do now...is stand here and watch over him. arashi-kun...!'

Sasuke watched arashi, 'All right dobe prove to me how strong you are.'

Kushina was worried, 'There's something wrong with arashi-kun...'

Dosu realized, 'It's the curse seal that's causing his pain...!'

Lee clenched his fist, 'Good-luck arashi-kun Show us your flames of Youth!'

Neji had his arms crossed, 'Hmph Uzumaki arashi let us see if fate has decreed you to win.'

arashi winced as the mark causing another wave of intense pain, 'Ugh! It's not getting better!'

Yoroi chuckled, 'Heh...looks like the boy's in pain...'

"It's time to start the first bout..." Hayate announced, "Will everyone but the two competitors move to the upper balcony?" He coughed again.

Soon everyone began moving upstairs to the balcony.

naruto came over to the team...he then stopped next to arashi, "arashi I need to ask you has the five-pronged spell faded yet?"

then arashi flashbacked to when jellal had used the seal on him

"Yeah Aniki when the curse seal activated it broke the spell."

naruto then whispered, "arashi don't use your uzugan or your bijuu powers, youll have to stick with the perfect body."

arashi was surprised, "You know because he marked you too right...?"

naruto nodded, "Yes...Listen if the mark is allowed to run rampant..the consequences will change your life."

arashi said, "I figured that..."

"If they see any sign of that, the match will suspended. And they'll be forced to stop you. Remember that."

arashi was shocked, 'Suspended!'

arashi covered the seal with his hand, 'This mark seems to respond to my chakra. If I use my chakra carelessly then the mark will take over...calling on and expending all the power I have...' The future uzumaki heir then looked at his opponent, 'so...guess ill have to use that….. Everyone was on the upper balcony looking down at the two competitors.

naruto thought, 'arashi don't overextend yourself...'

Kushina was deeply worried, sochi...!'

the Oto Jonin smirked, 'A pity arashi-kun that Yoroi's talents are the worst for you!'

Hayate spoke, "All right...Hajime!"

Yoroi placed his hands in a seal, "Shall I start?"

Arashi smirked, "Go for it..."

Yoroi dug in his pouch and brought out some shuriken...his other hand glowed blue.

arashi drew some kunai.

Yoroi threw his shuriken at arashi.

The Uzumaki heir then used his kunai to deflect them. But he winced as the curse seal throbbed, 'Darn it!'

Yoroi avoided his deflected shuriken. arashi had to drop to the ground.

arashi looked up as Yoroi came at him. He tried to grab him.

But the Yondaime's son managed to avoid it. He planted his kunai into the ground..then kicked Yoroi.

Naruto grabbed Yoroi's arm and pinned him down.

Kasumi was cheering, "Yes!"

But Yoroi then grabbed his shirt with his free hand.

he began to feel weaker.

The Oto Jonin (Orochimaru) smirked.

Arashi felt his chakra draining, 'M-My strength...is fading!'

Yoroi managed to get his arm free then delivered a painful punch to arashi knocking him loose.

Next Yoroi uses impressive skill to get up.

arashi though is still on the ground, 'Where did all my strength go?'

Yoroi rushed at arashi.

Sakura cried out, "arashi-kun!"

arashi quickly tried to get up...he turned only to see a glowing hand coming right from him...Yoroi grabbed him in the forehead.

The older ninja slammed him down and began draining his chakra.

Yoroi smirked behind his face cover, "Heh...Heh..."

naruto was watching intently.

Kushina was worried, 'sochi!' She struggled not to down there and kill that ninja for touching her baby.

Hinata watched, 'a….arashi-kun!'

arashi realized, "Y-You're feeding on my chakra..."

Yoroi chuckled, "Heh...Heh you finally figured it out eh?"

The Oto Jonin smirked, 'Exactly! Yoroi's unholy ability is to absorb another's chakra! It's a brilliant art whereby simply pressing the palm of his hand against his opponent's body gives him the ability to consume their mental and physical energies. And once all your chakra is drained arashi-kun...' He got a sickening grin, 'You'll have no choice...but to call upon the power of my Curse Seal! That's it...open yourself up..to all that delicious power! If you try to resist this path you will surely die!'

arashi struggled, "Oh you..." He managed to kick Yoroi away, "Teme!"

he finaly managed to get up but he was tired after having his chakra partially drained.

Yoroi held up his glowing hand, "Heh...Heh...Imagine a little vermin like you..having any strength left to oppose me."

Arashi thinks, 'That was too close...If he makes contact with me again I won't even have enough energy to move...It's what he's after to keep me within his reach...This is my last chance but how do I...?'

Gaara had his arms crossed, "Uzumaki arashi...This is all he can do?"

Naruto looked nervous through out arashis fight it was hard stopping himself from going down there and beating the crap out of that guy for touching his brother

Lee thought, 'Naruto-kun!'

Sasuke looks to his sister akasumi...

Ryu then yelled, "How can you call yourself a shinobi dobe I guess you're a loser after all is this all you've got huh is it!"

Arashi looked up at ryu then his gaze landed Lee.

"thanks ryu I needed that"arashi said

The Uzumaki heir has a plan, 'That's...! That's it!'

Yoroi then prepared, "Heh...Heh..."

He rushed at arashi, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to let your mind wander!" 'I'll absorb all of his chakra! This is it!'

But then...arashi kicked Yoroi upward just like...

Everyone was just stunned.

Guy and Lee were shocked, 'What the..' 'That's my..'

Yoroi was sent flying..arashi appeared behind him...

arashi spoke, "I'll need to apologize to Centipede-brows later...But for now!"

arashi held two fingers to Yoroi, "It's over!"

Yoroi realized, "Oh Kagebuyo!"

Arashi grinned, "Eat this!" But then...the Curse Seal reared it's ugly head...the marks began to cover him again.

Arashi coughed blood out, 'Kuso!' "Not again!"

The Oto Jonin had a smug smirk on his face.

arashi winced, 'I...It hurts...' He thinks back to Sakura begging him to quit, 'Sakura-chan worries too much...'

The marks began to spread.

Arashi began to struggle, 'I'm not just gonna...lie back and let it...'

naruto narrowed his eyes, 'He's reached his limit!'

arashi used his powerful will, 'I wont let you Consume me!'

The marks began to retract shocking the ones who knew about the curse seal.

Anko was stunned, 'No way the Curse Seal is receding!'

Arashi then smirked, "Let's go!" The young jinchuriki then kicked at Yoroi.

Yoroi blocked the kick, "Stupid amateur!"

But arashi used a feint.

Ryu scoffed, "Stupid amateur indeed!"

arashi then used a reverse punch.

They fell toward the ground. Arashi then delivered a downward kick...and a twist punch.

They were really close to the ground now.

arashi twisted his body, "And now..." He delivered a twisting pile driver kick, "Kyuubi Rendan!" As he finished an image of the Nine-Tails appeared then faded.

Yoroi coughed up blood and arashi went backwards.

Hayate went up to the motionless Yoroi.

He placed two fingers to his neck, 'I can tell without looking.'

Hayate then announced, "I'm stopping this match before it goes too far...Uzumaki arashi is the champion of the first battle and advances to the finals!"

Ryu smirked, "You proved yourself as a true rival dobe."

Kushina was cheering, "Yeah! That's my son!"

kasumi was happy, "arashi-nii-san won!"

Hinata breathed a relieved sigh, "arashi-kun won...I'm so happy."

Kiba snorted, "Tch. It's wasn't that great!"

arashi was about to fall back but naruto appeared and caught him with his knee. naruto smiled down at arashi, "Well done 'I see... the techinques he used prior to the Kyuubi Rendan were derived from Guy's style. He must have memorized Lee's moves when Lee was sparring with me during the last three months'

Sakura smiled, 'arashi-kun...I'm so happy...my best friend is safe'

naruto thought of his own match, 'I won't let arashi outdo me. I'll make sure my match is just as exciting!'

arashi looked up at Lee,'Centipede-brows...I owe my life to what I was able to memorize from you during your match with Aniki! Arashi winced at the pain.'But it looks like something I can't use too often yet. It really wiped me out!'

Lee was surprised, 'I understand arashi-kun in just one encounter you managed to acquire and master the move I used on naruto-kun! Your uzugan truly is a formidible weapon...arashi-kun will only get stronger as time goes on...I feel...' Guy clenched his fists slightly, 'A little afraid.'

Guy thought, 'The moves of the Renge series...A sequence of high-speed taijutsu requires a body that's been trained over a long period. The Renge is not something that can be mastered by use of uzugan alone. Your son is exactly like you Kushina-sama.'

'Last years top rookie for the gennin tests was Hyuga Neji he decided to stay another year just like me and lee and this year's is uzumaki naruto. If they fought I wonder who'd win?' Tenten was looking at naruto.

Naruto thought, 'It's amazing that we are coming into our full Bijuu traits at this young age! No wonder the humans feared Juubi'

Anko was looking at arashi, 'Incredible! The curse should've had full sway over him! Yet he fought it off through sheer will!'

The Oto Jonin licked his lips, 'Brilliant!'

Some Medic-nin came up...the medic-nin and Medical corps know arashi's no evil monster.

One spoke up, "arashi-sama...we must escort you and put you under the care of the medical corps...so you can receive the best medical treatment."

"Don't bother..." A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes came up...she wore a gray shirt, black pants, and a green jacket. Her figure was well-endowed.

It was none other than the fifth hokage lady tsunade

naruto spoke, "We need to take care of the curse seal mum,auntie tsunade."

Kushina looked to him in shock, "Curse...Seal?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah..."

Arashi quickly looked up, "Aniki! don't tell Kaa-chan about the meeting with Orochimaru...OOPS!" arashi quickly covered his mouth but it was too late.

Kushina and Tsunade looked at them.

Naruto sighed, "During the second exam...Orochimaru attacked us and gave both of us a curse seal along with Sasuke and ryu."naruto then turned his head to reveal the three tomoe mark. He smiled, "however since I have the sixth swirl of my uzugan and my chakra nature is darkness I have been able to take partial control it steal hurts alot."

naruto looked at arashi, "But for arashi, he doesn't have his sixth swirl yet and he cant mix his chakra nature with it just yet. Kushina nodded,

we will have to use fuinjutsu after the chuunin exams

Hinata watched arashi go to his corner while the medics worked on him and she activated her Dojutsu. She noticed a purple chakra emitting from a source on his neck. Also she saw black marks suddenly appear on his skin, she blinked and the marks were gone. She had seen them appear on him during his match.

Hinata turned to Kiba, "Um...Kiba-kun?"

Kiba looked to her, "Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Did...Did you see some strange markings on Naruto-kun just now?"

Kiba shook his head, "Ah...sorry Hinata I wasn't paying attention." More he like he was ogling her!

The scoreboard went through names for the second battle Zaku Abumi VS Aburame Shino

Zaku sneered, "Who's that loser?"

Shino remained silent, the two walked down and faced each other. Zaku had been fixed up by Kabuto.

Sakura recognized him, 'It's that Oto-nin the one who fought Naruto-kun and ended up with torn off arms and a broken spine. What!'

She was shocked to see him all fixed, 'B...But Naruto-kun tore off his arms and broke his spine how can he be healed already!'

Hinata asked, "Do..do you think Shino-kun will be all right?"

Kiba nodded, "I know he'll be fine. Out of all the people here I wouldn't want to go up against him."

Hayate announced, "The second match of the preliminaries...Hajime!"

Dosu looked down at his Teammate, 'Don't overexert yourself Zaku…' The Oto jonin vanished using shunshin.

Zaku smirked.

Shino spoke, "If you go through with this you'll get hurt so badly you'll never be the same. Walk away now…while you can."

Zaku scoffed, "As if! I bet I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." Zaku lowered into a crouch with one hand aimed at Shino.

The Oto Genin then charged at Shino and struck at him…But Shino blocked him with one arm. "It'll take more than one arm to beat me!"

Zaku yelled, "Just shut up!" His hand cannon began to power up, 'Let's see how you like this!'

Shino was surprised not that you could tell with the sunglasses and high collar.

"Zankuha!" Shino was blasted by the air wave…He skidded across the ground and remained motionless…

Zaku smirked, "Hah!" Kiba and Hinata were shocked to see their teammate so easily beaten.

Zaku smirked, "On your feet loser!"

Shino rose up…but Zaku gasped as he saw something crawling on Shino…

'What the!'

Beetles were crawling from Shino's open skin…

…

…

…

'Bugs! They're swarming out through his skin…from inside his body!' Zaku shivered in fear at the frightening scene…Suddenly he heard something and turned around to see a swarm of beetles coming toward him!

Shino lifted one hand and a beetle landed on his finger, "Do you like my little friends? They're called Kiakichu…they attack in swarms and devour the chakra of their prey."

Zaku growled, "Ah!"

"You'd better surrender…It's your only way out…use your left hand to strike me again…and they'll be all over your unprotected back."

Zaku turned to the swarm.

"Use your right hand to strike the swarm…and your front will open for my attack…You're finished either way." Shino placed his hands in a seal, "Unless of course, you had the foresight to prepare a backup plan."

Zaku began to remember his past when he met Orochimaru and the snake sennin promised to help him. 'I won't be disgraced any further!' The spiky haired Oto-Genin yelled, "Who do you think you're talking too!" He then held out both arms and aimed with his hand cannons, "You want to see a backup plan! How about this!"

Suddenly zakus arms exploded

"aaarghhh"he screamed

Shino and the others were surprised…

Hayate checked Zaku out. He then stood up, "He's finished…"

Lee turned to Neji, "W-What the…? How did…Neji!"

Neji went through handseals, "Byakugan!" The veins under his eyes bulged out.

Neji looked into Shino's body and was shocked, "Whoa…I thought he used a summoning spell to marshal the insects but…his whole body is infested with them!"

Lee looked at him in shock, "What!"

Gai explained, "There's a legend in Konoha of a clan of beetle-masters…"

"You'd be right…" Gai and his team turned to see naruto standing against the wall behind them with his arms crossed.

naruto explained, "The birth right of anyone born into that clan is…that from the moment they enter the world, their bodies are given over to the crawling vermin to use as nests."

The beetle-masters enter into a contract with the bugs…wherein the swarms will answer to the master's call, fighting his battles and bending to his will…and the beetle are compensated by the abundance of the master's chakra which they consume for food.

Lee spoke, "And you're telling me that Shino…is a member of this clan!"

naruto smirked, "Oh he's not just a member…Shino is the heir."

"Poor Zaku…"

Kin asked, "Why did his arms explode?"

Dosu was thinking, 'From the looks of things…This Shino character directed the beetles to plug up the exit holes in Zaku's hands. When Zaku tried to unleash the Zankuha, the pressure built up inside his arm with nowhere to go, until...

"Like a gun barrel when the path of a bullet is blocked…Zaku blew his own arm off."

Dosu looked down as the Medic-nin took Zaku away…

'We didn't know each other well…but he's a member of my team. And teammates look out for each other. I'm making it my business to ensure there's payback.'

Dosu chuckled, "Heh…Heh…"

Hayate announced, "The winner is Aburame Shino!"

Kurenai shivered a bit, 'Ugh…that guy freaks me out.'

Shino walked up the stairs.

Hinata said, "So, Um…Shino…Nice job."

Kiba nodded, "That was awesome!"

"Yup. So don't let the team down."

Kiba growled, "Hey!" 'Suddenly he's acting like the boss of us!'

Hayate said, "Uhh…we're moving on to the third match…" Hayate coughed.

Gintsuki turned to the side as he sensed a shunshin being used.

Kushina arrived in a whirlpool shunshin.

Hikari spoke, "Kushina-sensei!"

Kushina smiled, "Hello!"

Don't worry arashi is fine see he is right here though he might not want to talk hes a little weak….

Arashi walked in and waved before going to lean on his sister

Naruto turned to the board, "Hmm…"

The board now read Tsurugi Misumi Vs Sabaku No Kankuro

Kankuro was revved up, 'My turn…at last!'

Baki their sensei thought, 'Kankuro isn't taking this seriously at all!'

Gaara looked annoyed at his brother, 'Fool!'

naruto narrowed his eyes, 'Him again.'

Kankuro and Misumi faced each other. Misumi basicaly wore the same thing Yoroi did but wore normal glasses.

"Hajime!"

Misumi spoke, "Even though you're just a little brat…I'm not letting my guard down like Yoroi did, in fact let me make one thing perfectly clear…you'd be better off forfeiting the match. Before you get hurt. This won't take long at all."

Kankuro spoke, "I agree…" He slipped the giant object from his back, "I'll be finished with you in no time…"

Misumi rushed at Kankuro, "Don't try any tricks. I'm going to win this with the first strike!" He struck Kankuro.

Kankuro blocked the strike. But then Misumi's arm began to wrap around his own. "What!"

Soon Misumi was wrapped around Kankuro like a snake. Kankuro dropped the object.

"In order to gather intelligence, I've had my body altered so that it can infiltrate even the smallest space. I can dislocate every joint and manipulate my limp body by the power of chakra alone!" Misumi squeezed tighter, "And with this same power, I can keep squeezing and constricting until your bones crack! The longer you wait to surrender, The tighter I'll squeeze!"

His grip tightened more. Kankuro's bones were cracking.

"I don't now what your own ninja art may be…but once your body is helpless in my hands it doesn't even matter. And if you give the smallest hint of trying anything cleaver in order to avert defeat…then I'll snap your neck like a twig!" He constricted more, "You're running out of time…"

"Heh…no way…"

Misumi was surprised, "Do you want to be the one who dies!" He constricted tighter.

Kankuro groaned, "Agh…" He looked back, "Do you? you're about to get your wish!"

Misumi constricted until a loud snap was heard…Kankuro fell limp.

Lee was shocked, "He broke his neck!"

Hikari turned to Lee in shock.

But naruto wasn't so sure.

Gaara spoke, "What a waste."

Hayate sighed.

Hah! The fool! He just wouldn't give up…so I killed him."

Kankuro suddenly turned his head…To reveal a wooden face, "And now I can return the favor!" Suddenly Misumi was wrapped by a life-sized puppet with spiky hair, four arms, and a robe.

Misumi was shocked, 'It's just a doll…a Marionette!'

On the ground the bandages moved to reveal the real Kankuro.

Misumi was more stunned, 'So that's the real body! He's a puppet master!'

naruto realized before the puppet revealed itself, 'Impressive.'

Kankuro spoke, "Think about how much more flexible you'll be with those bones of yours broken to bits. I'll leave your neck intact." He snapped all of Misumi's bones.

Hayate thought, 'An interesting turn of events! I'm glad I didn't stop the match before…when it looked things were going the other way…'

"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back…the winner is Sabaku no Kankuro!"

Hikari was confused, "Wait isn't two against one against the rules?"

"Not in this case, Hikari-chan." Gintsuki mentioned with his arms crossed.

The young heiress looked at the Daiyokai. "What do you mean naruto-kun?"

naruto smiled. "I'll explain…The second person is in fact a Golem. It's called Kugutsu No Jutsu. Kankuro manipulates a lifeless doll by projecting his chakra. The golem is a ninja tool like shuriken or kunai."

Hayate announced, "It's time for the fourth match…"

The board began scrolling through names again. Then…

Sakura was really surprised. 'I'm fighting Ino?' She and Ino looked at each other in surprise.

The board read Haruno Sakura Vs Yamanaka Ino

Both kunoichi went down to the floor.

naruto raised an eyebrow. 'I believe Sakura will win. Ino's not strong enough yet

Ino declared arrogantly. "I'll beat you fore head bring cmon

Sakura growled. "Bring it on Ino-buta! I'm winning for Naruto-kun!" Both girls released incredible KI (In Ino's case) at each other…this would probably turn into a catfight…not!

Hayate announced, "Hajime!" He quickly got out of the way of this battle. 'The number one rule is…never get in the way of two girls fighting!'

Sakura drew her sword. "Ino…I'm going to end this in one attack." She closed her eyes and held her sword in front of her face at a 90 degree angle. "Scatter Senbonzakura." Her blade glowed pink and slowly began to brake apart…into shards.

Ino laughed. "You broke your sword fore-" But before she could continue…A funnel of what looked like sakura petals was right in front of her…soon Ino felt many tiny blades cut into her body…Ino was shocked as she felt them cut into her. Then Sakura reformed her sword and soon appeared right behind Ino. Blood spurted from a gash on Ino's shoulder…The Yamanaka hadn't even seen the Haruno girl move…

Sakura spoke. "Senka." Ino fell to the ground unconscious.

Hayate was surprised. 'Whoa the Haruno won…' He raised his hand. "the winner is Haruno Sakura!"

Asuma looked at naruto. "How did she do that?"

The uzumaki kept his eyes on his friend. "I taught her that…That movement is not shunshin but shunpo a much better and less flashy way to travel…She created Senka on her own…Sakura's sword is her clan's kekkei genkai."

Kurenai looked at him with admiration. 'naruto-kun is such a good sensei! I wonder if he'd teach me that?'

Gai shouted. "naruto! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUH BLOW STRONG TO TEACH YOUNG SAKURA A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BUT YOUTHFUL MOVE!"

Lee yelled. "GAI-SENSEI! IF I CANNOT LEARN THAT MOVE I WILL DO 2500 PUSHUPS WITH MY PINKIE FINGER!"

"NO LEE! EVEN BETTER IF WE CAN'T LEARN THAT MOVE WE WILL PAINT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE WITH OUR FEET!" Gai screamed back.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two continued their little drivel and there was only so much a bijuu-class uzumaki could take…Everyone else were showing their annoyances.

naruto growled as they driveled on about things they'd do if they couldn't master shunpo. 'I must ignore…ignore…ignore…ignore…ign- ARGH! THAT DOES IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THESE TWO ARE SO IRRITATING!' He was developing a tic in his eye that got worse and his fingers were tapping his arm impatiently… naruto drew his sword. 'I'm going to shut them up one way or another!' He spoke his sword's release. "Roar Tenken!" He punched forward and at the same time a massive fist made of iron copied his movement and nearly crushed the Green Beasts. Both of them cowered before the massive iron fist which reduced one of the arena walls to rubble.

Naruto spoke angrily. " I swear if you bakas say one more thing about 'youth' I will shove my 'youthful' foot up somewhere of yours very painfully so far even aunty tsunade wouldn't be able to help you!"

Both Gai and Leee nodded terrified.

Everyone else who saw the green beasts' reaction cursed. 'Kuso! Why didn't I think of trying that!'

Sakura walked back up to the balcony but she looked back at Ino with sadness. Sorry ino I had to get rough with you there.' She was sad but it was Ino's loss.

She asked naruto. "How'd I do sensei?"she asked flirtatiously

naruto nodded with a fond smile. "You did great Sakura…using shunpo before a thrust was ingenius."

Sakura blushed at the praise. "Thank you sensei." Sakura had a thought. 'Would arashi-kun be happy for me?'

Hayate chuckled. 'naruto you are truly a miracle to our village.' The medics took Ino to the infirmary so she could rest.

The board flashed through names again this time it read Sabaku No Temari Vs Tenten

Tenten was excited. 'Man watching Sakura and Ino's battle's got me all fired up!'

Temari scoffed. 'As if this little leaf girl has a chance against me!' They both went down to the floor.

naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Hmmm…I think Tenten is in big trouble. Temari is obviously a Futon master…A wind master is the worst match up for a weapon's specialist.'

Gai and Lee were cheering her on. Lee screamed. "Go Tenten use your power of youth!"

Gai cheered too. "Attaboy Lee! Our youthful cheers will help Tenten shine all the way to victory!"

But they suddenly silenced when naruto hit them with a shitload of KI…He threateningly gripped his kunai. "Didn't I tell you not to utter that ridiculous phrase?"

Arashi just chuckled since he was to weak to talk

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"Because Temari is stronger than her…I can sense it." The uzumaki thought to himself

Lee clenched his fists. "naruto! How can you say something so unyouthful! Tenten is a master of weapons! She will win!"

naruto shook his head.

"Why you-!" Lee was about to say.

Hayate announced. "The sixth match… Sabaku No Temari vs Tenten…Haijime!"

Meanwhile…

Two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them were walking toward the village.

One had orange spiked hair and purple ,cold metallic eyes with circles in thm it was the rinnegan …..this was nagato

"So this our old village eh itachi it doesn't seem to have changed much but the chunnin exam is on….

Namikaze-Uzumaki-nagato and Uchiha Itachi… Naruto's older brother and sasukes older brother and the cause of the Uchiha Massacre and the other clan massacres. He lifted his hat to reveal Sharingan eyes, "I also hear Naruto-otouto is in the exams...perhaps it's time to reveal myself to our family."

Both of them walked into the village since due to the exams the gates were open to allow vistors.

Back in the Tower

Tenten leapt back anayzling the number of tiles in front of her… She was in a perfect position for offense or defense…After that Tenten finished her plan and threw a couple of shuriken at the Suna kunoichi…now normally Tenten being a weapon's master would hit her target …sadly Temari was way out of her league…The weapons suddenly fell to the ground just before they could reach Temari …as if an invisible barrier had blocked them.

Tenten was completely stunned as were Gai and Lee…

Lee turned to his mentor, "Gai-sensei how could it possible for Tenten to miss?"

Gai shook his head, "I don't understand either Lee… Tenten is a weapon's master she always hits her target."

Naruto looked incredulously at Gai, 'Is he serious? He doesn't even remember that Sunagakure specializes in Futon techniques!' He turned his attention back on the battle. 'Tenten should surrender if that fan of Temari's goes by anything…'

Tenten frowned a little, 'She must've dodged them somehow! But it couldn't be!' She took a different approach and drew more weapons.

Temari smirked, "Whatever you're planning…it won't work." She drew her fan and partially opened it revealing a purple moon symbol.

Tenten threw her weapons again thinking she could hit Temari this time…alas Temari swung her fan and a burst of wind deflected the deadly projectiles.

The sunagakure kunoichi explains, "This is the first moon…once you see all three this battle is over!"

Tenten growls stubbornly refusing to give up. She drew more weapons and threw them.

Yet the same results happened this time… Temari opened her fan a little more revealing the second moon and blew the weapons back with a blast of wind.

Tenten grew frustrated and took out two scrolls. She went through handseals and placed the scrolls on the floor. "I was hoping to save this for the finals."

Lee whispered. "Gai-sensei is Tenten going to?"

"Yes Lee she is…" Gai spoke with his arms crossed.

naruto raised an eyebrow, 'Scrolls? So that's where she keeps all of her weapons.'

Tenten shouts, "Soshoryu!" The scrolls released smoke which took on the shape of two serpentine dragons hince the jutsu's name…The dragons flew into the air twisting around each other… Tenten leapt inbetween the two smoke dragons which faded to reveal the spinning scrolls.

Temari smirked waiting for her chance to strike…She now opened her fan fully revealing the third and final moon.

Tenten summoned what appeared to be an endless arsenal of weaponry and threw them all at the sunagakure kunoichi.

Temari easily created a wind barrier around herself. All the weapons bounced harmlessly off the steel-like barrier and soon they all clattered to the ground.

But Tenten smirked as she had a backup plan…Temari and the audience were surprised as Tenten brought the weapons back up to her and aimed them at Temari. Those like Neji, Hinata, and naruto,arashi,Sasuke and ryu who had enhanced eyes could see the light reflecting off the strings attached to Tenten's fingers.

Tenten yelled. "You won't dodge or block this one!" She gestured with her arms and all the weapons shot toward Temari at high-speed.

But Temari had enough. "It's over!" She swung her fan. "Ninpou: Kamitachi No Jutsu!" Instantly a massive swirling air mass shot from her fan and blew away all of the weapons…Next she turned it into a powerful vacuum tornado trapping Tenten in it's grip.

Tenten screamed as she felt multiple blades cutting into her.

Neji activated his Byakugan. 'It's over…those currents have Tenten trapped it's useless for her to continue.'

Lee cried out worried, "Tenten!"

Tenten started to fall and then Temari caught her on her now once-again folded fan…Tenten felt severe pain in her back from landing on that hard metal… she even felt a little blood coming from her mouth.

Lee and the others were shocked by the brutality…The young taijutsu master clenched his fists tighter becoming more upset.

Temari looked bored at her fallen opponent. "How boring…I was hoping for a much better match than this."

Hayate announced. "Winner… Sabaku No Temari!"

Soon Temari threw Tenten off her fan right at the weapons scattered on the floor. But Lee easily intercepted and caught his teammate.

Temari smirked. "Hey nice catch!"

Lee yelled. "What is wrong with you! That is no way to treat an opponent who has done their best!"

Temari scoffed and tapped her fan on the ground. "Whatever just get that loser and yourself out of my sight!"

Lee growled. "How dare you!"

Neji was surprised. "No Lee…!"

Lee rushed forward and attacked Temari. "Konoha Senpu!" His leg struck at Temari but she easily blocked it with her fan…Lee was shocked…

Temari smirked. "You're not that fast after all are you?"

Lee growled and leapt back. "Why you!"

Naruto shunshined down. "That's enough Lee!" He placed one hand on his friends shoulder.

"Temari…" Gaara looked down slightly annoyed with his sister. "How long do you plan on staying with that weakling? Get back up here."

Lee looked up at the Ichibi Jinchuriki. "What do you say-!"

naruto shook his head. "Calm down Lee." He looked at Gaara with a smirk. "A word of advice for you Suna-nin…Lee hasn't fought yet so you have no clue how powerful this guy really is!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "…"

Gai and Lee went back up and the medic-nin collected Tenten.

Soon the scoreboard rummaged through names again and this time. it read Nara Shikamaru Vs Tsuchi Kin

Shikamaru groaned. 'Aw man this is so troublesome I'm next!' He and Kin went down all though Shikamaru went down so slowly it's like he didn't even care…Soon the two faced each othrr down…Kin had a sadistic smirk on her face as she stared at him.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder. 'Why do I have to fight and against a girl? But if I don't Asuma-sensei will probably tell my mother and she'll be so troublesome.' He looked at Kin. 'And what's worse she saw my jutsu in the forest… while I have no idea what she can do!'

He placed his hands in a rat seal. "It's all I got!"

Kin spoke. "You not going to try that stupid shadow jutsu again or you?"

Shikamaru grumbled. "Shut up! Kagemane No Jutsu!" his shadow shot toward the oto-kunoichi and Kin easily leapt aside avoiding it…She threw two senbon with bells attached.

Shikamaru avoided those and commented. "Oh come on not this old troublesome trick!" He smirked knowingly. "Next you'll start throwing senbon without the bells and I'll be so busy dodging the ones with bells that I won't hear the silent ones come at me."

Kin smirked and gestured with her fingers.

Shikamaru heard the bells ringing and turned to see. 'Threads? Aw man!' Sure enough there were threads attached to the bells…To his shock Shikamaru couldn't move and he suddenly saw Kin multiply into many right before his eyes.

All the Kins had the same smirk and drew three senbon though to Shikamaru it looked like a dozen rows of three senbon. Kin explained. "My bells have a special frequency that causes anyone who hears it to become unable to move and see illusions… Once I learned about your moves it's over for you!"

All of a sudden Kin found herself unable to move…The illusion faded. She struggled but couldn't even budge. 'W-What! I can't…can't move!'

Shikamaru sighed. "Kagemane No Jutsu success!"

"B-But how!"

Shikamaru sighed again. "It's troublesome to explain but look at your threads."

Kin looked down and was surprised… Her threads had shadows…

"Tiny threads from this high up shouldn't cast shadows." The shadows grew and stretched to reveal Shikamaru's shadow. "I used my Kagemane along the length of your wires."

Kin scoffed not impressed, "So what? Now we mimic each others' moves like a mirror!" To her shock Shikamaru dug in his weapons pouch for a shuriken and she copied his move, "Are you nuts… you'll be hit too!"

Shikamaru smirked, "We'll see about that…" He threw his shuriken and she followed suit…Then Shikamaru leaned back.

Kin scoffed and copied his movement but then…KABONG…Kin hit her head on the wall behind her and knocked herself out.

Everyone gaped in surprise.

Shikamaru explained, "A wise shinobi uses everything at his disposal."

Hayatte announced. "Winner Nara Shikamaru!"

naruto smirked. 'Impressive now that's the shikamaru I know"

Dosu thought. 'Now it's just me.'

Kiba was pumped for his own battle. 'The only ones who haven't fought yet are me…naruto…Neji…Lee…ryu….some other chicks …that creepy guy from suna and the last oto-nin…' Kiba prayed. 'Please don't let it be that suna guy!'

Neji looked at Hinata with KI in his eyes…The Hyuga Princess shivered at his hateful look.

The score board changed the next fight was uzumaki naruto vs Doton

Well I guess its my turn naruto said

Hmmm judging from his name and village he uses earth style so I guess ill go with lightning naruto said to himself .

The rock ninja said nothing

Begin …hajime hayate said

Doton immediately took in a pill he grew three times in size his muscles were now bulging there were veins all over his body

He immediately rushed at naruto and smashed him

There was dust everywhere and everyone thought naruto was dead

"naruto-kun"sakura said

"naruto-koi"akasumi said

"nii-san" kasumi said

"Hmmph"Sasuke ,ryu and arashi just smirked

And the winner is do…..

"hey..hey hey im gine for five minutes and you already declare him the winner come on man ….everybody saw naruto come out of the rubble

His shirt was ripped and now everyone could see his well toned

Body

There were several blushes in the audience

Sakura

Akasumi

Temari

Hikari

Anko

That's my naruto-kun yelled yuugito

Hands off his mine said fuu as she attached yuugito

Hmmph those two girls fighting over my naruto-koi

"okay I guess now I can get back to my fight"said naruto who was sporting a huge blush due to all the attention

Then doton spoke up

I am curious to find out how you survived my attack he asked

I guess I can tell you since im gonna kick your ass he said its called the perfect body or Kanpeki Karada practically makes me immortal. You can lop off my head, arms, legs, stab me in all of my vital organs, and even throw me into a pool of the strongest acid that exists. It still won't be enough to kill me . This bloodline gives the user certain abilities like the creation and manipulation of all the elements and sub elements and once mastered, the wielder can manipulate them at will. It also gives them Absolute Energy control, giving them the ability to have perfect manipulation of the body's multiple energies like Chakra, Reiki, and Yokai. The Bloodline also allows the retanier to use the Five Main Elemental Affinities, the Advanced Main Elements, the Celestial Elements, the Sub-Elements and even the Advanced Sub-Elements. Prolonged use and practice allows the retainer to Manipulate the Elements by Willpower, but also Create the Elements from thin air.

Elemental Affinities:  
>Main Elements:<br>1. Fuuton - Wind Release  
>2. Suiton - Water Release<br>3. Katon - Fire Release  
>4. Raiton - Lightning Release<br>5. Doton - Earth Release

Advanced Main Elements:  
>1. Jikukanton - SpaceTime Release  
>2. YinYang Release  
>3. Gravity Release<p>

Sub-Elements:  
>1. Hyoton - Ice Release<br>2. Ranton - Storm Release  
>3. Enton - Blaze Release<br>4. Futton - Boil Release  
>5. Shakuton - Scorch Release<br>6. Yoton - Lava Release  
>7. Bakuton - Explosion Release<br>8. Koton - Steel Release  
>9. Jinton - Swift Release<br>10. Mokuton - Wood Release  
>11. Shoton - Crystal Release<br>12. Sunaton - Sand Release  
>13. Kageton - Shadow Release<p>

The user is also in a sense superhuman and a pseudo immortal. The abilities were high speed regeneration, increased muscle density and flexibility to give the body unmatched strength, speed, stamina, agility and flexability, and the bone density is increased to the point that the bones, while still weighing the same as normal bones, become unbreakable and stronger than steel.

"your probably wondering why im giving you and all my potential enemies this little piece of information that's because im stronger than all of you here and I know none of you will be able to stop me …its that simple …and then he smiled

That's the reason I don't use this jutsu so I don't make things to easy for myself ….im just that much stronger than you….

Everyone in the crowd was surprised that naruto would reveal a secret like that and was so confident that no one would be able to stop him it made them admire him even more

There is no way im going to let my brother outdo me my match has gotta be equally as impressive ..ready for round 2

Doton answered this by reaching into his pocket and taking his entire pack of pills he was even bigger now

Hmm we are a big boy aren't we naruto teased

Naruto clenched his fist and his skin turned to steel and now his hand ignited a blue flame

He charged for doton and got him right in the stomach ..doton was surprised how the hell was this guy able to get him hit so fast …..

Now naruto with his fist still planted in doton shouted Raiton and the flames were now replaced with Lightning that shocked doton until he crumbled …

Winner naruto uzumaki …

Naruto walked over to doton and said …..

Your dumber than you look and you look pretty stupid to begin with …

I saw through your entire plan those drugs were meant to increase your chakra level cause you were afraid of mine well that just makes you a fake …

When it comes to chakra you don't mess with me im a monster ive got shitloads of it

Secondly your name gave you away beign called doton I could tell you use rock therefore using lightning to disable you was really really easy ….

When I stuck my hand in you I sent lightning to all your molecules your gonna be out for weeks …

And lastly despite the fact that you tore my clothes you hit like a girl who is barely a years old suffering from leprosy …

And with that naruto walked away ….

And the matches went on

The next match that came up was akasumis

It wasd easy one genjutsu and the guy was done

Then kasumi uzumakis was also equally easy

Hikari lost but put up a good fight and arashi comforted her

Sasuke and ryu beat the crap out of their opponents no sweat …

Kiba lost …..Duh

Neji and hinata fought …

With hinata forfeiting after putting up a very good fight …..

Gaara beat lee but not fatally

Yuugito won

Fuu won

"okay that is all for now "said the third

You have all done well to make it this far to the exams now you will all see the people you will be fighting up on this board …..

And it read …

Naruto uzumaki vs sabaku no gaara

Arashi uzumaki vs sabaku no kankuro

Akasumi uchiha vs omoi

Sabaku no temari vs kasumi uchiha

Sasuke uchiha vs juugo

Ryu uchiha vs suigetsu hozuki

Kasumi uzumaki vs fuu

Yuugito nii vs kurotsuchi

Sai vs dosu

Aburame shino vs omoi

"alright you each have a month to prepare for your fights you may leave now"

End of Chuunin Exams night time

Naruto was lying down on a roof watching the night sky when he felt a presence near him.

"Come out nina" he said as she came out of the shadows of a roof top

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want to make a deal with you that you must uphold to the end" she said

"I'm listening" he said looking at her

"kissing" she said as Naruto looked at her confused

"If I win you will kiss me whenever I come to you. If you win I will be your slave ill do anything you want " she smirked

"Why that and why should I agree, and where did you came up with that idea?" he asked

"Well I read this book (She thinks of Icha Icha) and I decided I want to experience it but not with anyone to much weaker or too much older than me. You fit those perfectly with your Kyuubi and bloodline. Why you should agree is simple since I know secret info containing this village safety" she said as Naruto thought on it

'Well even if she did win the chances if her being around would be rare with her being the daughter of orochimaru" he thought

"Deal" he said as nina smirked and told him about the invasion which he told the Sandaime and tsunade but it still wasn't enough because she didn't give him all the information.

Now the a team had met up and now everybody was training …..even those who didn't make it through they were training so that they could help when orochimaru attacked since his daughter didn't exactly give them the details

The uzumaki siblings….

Okay you little twerps since you've mastered almost everything ive taught you I think its time for you to learn something new have you ever heard of the summoning jutsu and the rasengan…..jiraiya said

Meanwhile with kakashi and the uchihas

Alright you guys you've done well now its time to master the chidori …

Back with the uzumaki

Jiraiya was explaining the rasengan

See this was a jutsu invented by your father it is and incredible jutsu and is very hard to master…

**Hey guys this is the sharinnegan lord here this is the first time im interacting with you guys so whats up ….so a lot happened in this chapter and im gonna explain to everyone who didn't understand **

**First of all lets talk about the characters ….some not all **

**We will talk about the a team ….paurings etc **

**1 akasumi uchiha :okay like ive explained before akasumi is the fun in narutos life ….and I know that sounds wrong but its true she is an uchiha heiress along with her brothers she is like a mix of katara and sakura tomboyish with a feminine side …and she likes flirting with naruto to get on his nerves **

**2 kasumi uzumaki:she is the sister of the uzumaki brothers etc you know the drill **

**3 hikari: she is the heir of a special clan that specializes in using light and she has a crush on arashi**

**4nina:the daughter of orochimaru ….obviously no one wants to have a kid with orochimaru so that tells you there is something else to it **

**Alright that's all for the characters I guess **

**For the pairings **

**1)naruto x akasumi:theyre friends and it might develop into something else **

**2 hmm I don't think there is any more **

**Next ill talk about some powers**

**1 the mark of zeref:this is a power given to people who come from the line of the rikudo …itll will be activated soon**

**Well that's all for now if you have any questions I will answer in detail …..see ya **

**And remember im not really good at this thing for now so help me out send your questions and I will answer most **


	8. New Gods Bloodlines And Truth

Diclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Chapter eight :the new gods bloodlines and thruth

**With Jiraiya **

"okay so those are the basics of the rasengan" jiraiya started

"we aren't going to learn the jutsu now I just wanted you to know of its existence"

Wow ero-sennin it seems like an awesome jutsu I cant wait to learn it dad must've been a genius to think of something like that"arashi started

"why yes gaki your father was a genius indeed …..but enough about that we have to meet up with the rest of your teammates in the hokages office there is going to be a meeting"jiraiya said

"a meeting…? Naruto asked

"yes naruto a meeting concerning orochimaru and the curse mark we have to go to the old mans office I think its starting now lets go"jiraiya concluded

**In the hokages office ….**

**The entire a-team was here along with …..**

Now jiraiya was explaining the situation to everyone

"while I was hunting down orochimaru I discovered many things about his sick twisted mind…one of those things was the curse mark"

The room went silent you see the cursemark is a way of orochimaru controlling people but at the same time giving them incredible power but as for these four boys he seemed to have removed the mid control quality …let me explain **Orochimaru's Juinjutsu** are the cursed seals that were one of the most frequently-used technique of Orochimaru, which he usually gave to his most powerful and unique followers. To apply a cursed seal, Orochimaru needs to bite his intended target. As he had sharp fangs and an extendible neck, this is a relatively simple task. The seal then appears on the body of the victim near the point of application, and they subsequently lose consciousness. The design of the seals vary from person-to-person. Sometime later, if the victims survive, they would awaken with the first level of the seal active and be enraged due to the seal's influence. The seals works by forcibly drawing chakra from the user's body, giving the user a chakra capacity beyond what they would normally be capable of, as well as increased physical performance, especially in battle.

The seal has two different levels, and the types of transformations differ from seal to seal. When inactive, the seal is simply a black tattoo on the user's body. Orochimaru has a wide array of cursed seals, so the appearance and power of the seal will usually vary from user to user. Each seal always has three identical marks arranged in a circular pattern. When first activated, the marks on the seal glow and replicate, spreading over the user's body. This is known as the first level (状態1, _Jōtai Ichi_; Literally meaning "State 1") of the seal. The degree to which this occurs is dependent on the user, and the degree to which it spreads is proportionate to the overall effect it has. Normally, the wearer of the seal will also experience slight pains during the activation of this level.

The second level (状態2, _Jōtai Ni_; Literally meaning "State 2") of the seal causes the black marks to completely envelop the user. This is followed by an unnatural alteration of the user's body, with the only common features being yellow eyes with a black sclera, skin changing colour, and longer hair. When in this level, the seal eats away at the user's mind and personality, driving them to madness if used for too long. It also takes quite a toll on their body, since they are being mutated by the seal. Aside from the first and second levels of the seal, skilled users of the seal are able to perform partial transformations in which the aforementioned mutation caused to the user's body in the level two state can be used without altering the entire body. The power of the cursed seal can even synchronize with the user's regular body with extended use, increasing the stats of their normal state for a short time.[4]"jiraiya finished

Everyone was trying to assimilate what jiraiya had just said and then he continued

"you see the two most powerful curse marks are the Ten no Juin(curse mark of heaven) and the Chi no Juin(curse mark of heaven) and I discovered that naruto and Sasuke received the cursed mark of heaven while arashi and Ryu posses the curse seal of earth

This could become very dangerous indeed but it has been sealed away and will only be used by the user through their will power

"alright that's enough for now jiraiya all rookies leave my office ….apart from the four who received the curse mark and their sisters Tsunade said as the other rookies left .

Naruto…..Sasuke …Arashi….Sosuke there is something we must tell you as we believe it is time as you step into this chuunin exam you need to know …Just exactly what…..And who you really stated

All of you Tsunade added turning to Kasumi and Akasumi….

"I don't even know where to start"jirauya said

All of you must listen to me very carefully and very open minded try not to cry im about to open a whole new chapter in your life that you would never have known before and ill start off with the hardest and most painful part ….YOUR FATHERS ARE NOT DEAD

And with that the room fell into silence they could not belive theyre ears that didn't even make sense they had grown up theyre whole lives fatherless and they thought it was because of the masked man but now they find out their fathers are alive .

How …..was all they could sayand jiraya sighed as he started to explain

Well ever heard of the sage of six paths?he asked to which they all nodded

Good he replied let me start to explain it to you ill try to summarize it and make it as fast as possible ….

The day the nine tails attacked the sage of six paths intervened to change destiny because if he hadn't the lives you all lived would've been very different and in the end you all would've destroyed the world so what he did was to do something he had never done before change fate he injured the masked man but did not kill him he left that task for you ….and after that the sage looking for worthy descendants to take the throne of the gods and choose you six and your fathers …that's right you are all gods first thing he did was to make minato the new Rikudo and fugaku served as Hachiman the God of War and divine protector that's why your fathers are gone they are Handling heavenly affairs and now its time for you destinies ill take it one by one

1)Naruto you are the reincarnation of the sage of six paths and a god who will lead the others into an era of either greatness or strife you also harbour the powers of fuujin(wind god ) you are the leader and will be very powerful

2)Sasuke you habour the powers of raijin(thuner god) and will assist naruto in whatever way possible you are also the reincarnation of the god amaterasu

3)Arashi you are the juubi reincarnated and it is your job to keep balance in the world and you are also suujin the god of the waters you can destroy any enemy

4)Ryu you are the god susanoo and you habour the spirit of izanagi you will always be rivals with Sasuke but you are calm and peaceful and you are a good friend and brother and you also habour ryuujin the dragon god of the sea you and arashi are big

5)AKasumi you are izanami and you will work alongside ryu you also are the goddess tsukoyumi

6)kasumi you are the goddess inari responsible for the earth and its well being always be pure else the world will suffer for it you arew also queen of the foxes

And that's not all Itachi possess the power of Tsukoyumi,susuano,amaterasu izanagi and izanami and ryuujin and ningi but he is not their host he habours their powers and is an avatar for them and he is also **Amitābha**

While Nagato has the seven lucky spirits he is very powerful he is also **Sarutahiko Okami**…you are all destined for big things jiraiya finished im sorry if you are upset and eventually your powers will grow into you….and by the way your bloodline will be really upgraded …..and your moms harbour hidden powers too

Is that all naruto questioned

Yes tsunade answered

I suppose we should be mad considering you just dumped this on us after 13 years but we understand naruto said as the others smiled

We wont let you down and we wont make the wrong choices they all said

Jiraiya laughed hmmmmm you new gods are sorta nice hohoho he said

The six just left smiling and talking they had to get as close as they were as children and thay had a lot of catching up to do

MEANWHILE IN TSUNADES OFFICE

You didn't tell them everything jiraiya

I know. he said but its not time for the rest of the news they will learn as they go on he grinned

AUTHORS NOTE: what a twist of events bet you didn't see that coming please review and ask me any question at all but please review my chapters of my story bless you and characters are not op yet but towards the end they will be :D

And here is a guide to the gods

Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami (天照大神 or 天照大御神) Commonly called Amaterasu, she is the goddess of the sun as well as the purported ancestress of the Imperial Household of Japan. Her full name means "Great Goddess" or "Great Spirit Who Shines in the Heavens"; she may also be referred to as Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神). Due to her ties to the Imperial family, she is often considered (though not official) to be the "primary god" of Shinto.

Ame-no-Uzume (天宇受売命 or 天鈿女命) Commonly called Uzume, she is the goddess of dawn and revelry, instrumental to the "missing sun motif" in Shinto. She is also known as The Great Persuader and The Heavenly Alarming Female.

Fūjin (風神) Also known as Kami-no-Kaze, he is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods, said to be present at the creation of the world. He is often depicted as an oni with a bag slung over his back.

Hachiman (八幡神) Also known as Hachiman-shin or Yawata no Kami, he is the god of war and the divine protector of Japan and its people. Originally an agricultural deity, he later became the guardian of the Minamoto clan. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove.

Inari (稲荷) The god or goddess of rice and fertility. His/her messengers and symbolic animal are foxes. He/she is often identified with the Buddhist deity Dakiniten.

Izanagi (伊弊諾 or 伊邪那岐) The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. He and his wife, Izanami, were responsible for the birth of the islands of Japan and many kami, though she died in childbirth. Later, after his failed attempt to retrieve her from the underworld, he sired Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi.

Izanami (伊弉冉 or 伊邪那美) Izanagi's wife and sister, she is the first female as well as the goddess of creation and death. She died shortly after the birth of Kagu-tsuchi, and Izanagi followed her to the underworld, but failed to bring her back to the living world. A marital spat between the pair caused the cycle of life and death for all living beings.

Ninigi-no-Mikoto (瓊瓊杵尊) Commonly called Ninigi, he was the grandson of Amaterasu. His great-grandson was Kamuyamato Iwarebiko, later to be known as Emperor Jimmu, first emperor of Japan.

Omoikane (思兼) The deity of wisdom and intelligence, who is always called upon to "ponder" and give good counsel in the deliberations of the heavenly deities.

Raijin (雷神) Commonly called Raiden (雷電), he is the god of thunder and lightning, and is often paired with Fūjin. As with the latter, Raijin is usually depicted as an oni.

Ryūjin (龍神) Also known as Ōwatatsumi, he is a dragon, as well as god of the sea. He resides in Ryūgū-jō, his palace under the sea built out of red and white coral, from where he controlled the tides with magical tide jewels. His great-grandson would become Emperor Jimmu.

Suijin (水神) The God of Water.

Susanoo-no-Mikoto (須佐之男尊) Alternately romanized as Susano-o, Susa-no-o, and Susanowo. Reportedly called "Futsushi". He is the god of storms as well as in some cases the god of the sea. He is also somewhat of a trickster god, as Japanese mythology extensively documents the "sibling rivalry" between him and Amaterasu. Susanoo also was responsible for the slaying of the monster Yamata no Orochi and the subsequent discovery of the sacred sword Kusanagi.

Tenjin (天神) The god of scholarship, he is the deified Sugawara no Michizane (845–c903), who was elevated to his position after dying in exile and subsequent disasters in Heiankyo were attributed to his angered spirit.

Toyotama-hime (豊玉姫) Also known as Otohime (乙姫), she was the daughter of Ryūjin and the grandmother of Jimmu. It is said that after she gave birth to her son, she turned into a dragon and disappeared.

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (月読の命 or 月夜見の尊) Also known as Tsukiyomi, Tsuki no Kami, Tsukiyomino Mikoto, and Tsukiyumi no Mikoto, he is the god of the moon. He killed the goddess of food, Uke Mochi, out of disgust and anger in the way she had prepared a meal. This caused Amaterasu to never face him again, causing the sun and moon to be in different parts of the sky

**Seven Lucky Gods**

Benzaiten (弁財天) or 弁財天) Also known as Benten, she is the goddess of everything that flows: words (and knowledge, by extension), speech, eloquence, and music. Said to be the third daughter of the dragon-king of Munetsuchi, over the course of years she has gone from being a protective deity of Japan to one who bestows good fortune upon the state and its people. Derived from Saraswati, the equivalent Hindu goddess.[_citation needed_].

Bishamonten (毘沙門天) Also called Bishamon or Tamonten, he is the god of fortunate warriors and guards, as well as the punisher of criminals. Said to live halfway down the side of Mount Sumeru, the small pagoda he carries symbolizes the divine treasure house that he both guards and gives away its contents.

Daikokuten (大黒天) Often shortened to simply Daikoku, he is variously considered to be the god of wealth (more specifically, the harvest), or of the household (particularly the kitchen). He is recognised by his wide face, smile, and flat black hat. He is often portrayed holding a golden mallet, seated on bales of rice, with mice nearby (which signify plentiful food).

Ebisu (恵比須, 恵比寿, 夷 or 戎) The sole member of the gods believed to have originated in Japan, he was originally known as Hiruko (蛭子), the first child of Izanagi and Izanami. Said to be born without bones, he eventually overcame his handicaps to become the mirthful and auspicious Ebisu (hence one of his titles, "The Laughing God"). He is often depicted holding a rod and a large red bream or sea bass.[_disambiguation needed_] Jellyfish are also associated with this god and the fugu restaurants of Japan will often incorporate Yebisu in their motif.

Fukurokuju (福禄寿) Often confused with Jurōjin, he is the god of wisdom and longevity and said to be an incarnation of the Southern Polestar. He is accompanied by a crane and a turtle, which are considered to be symbols of longevity, and also sometimes accompanied by a black deer. The sacred book tied to his staff is said to contain the lifespan of every person on Earth.

Hotei (布袋) Best known in the Western world as the Laughing Buddha, Hotei is likely the most popular of the gods. His image graces many temples, restaurants, and amulets. Originally based on a Chinese Chan monk, Hotei has become a deity of contentment and abundance.

Jurōjin (寿老人) Also known as Gama, he represents longevity. He is often seen with a fan and a stave, and accompanied by a black deer.

Kichijōten (吉祥天) Also known as Kisshōten or Kudokuten, she is the eighth member of the Seven Gods of Fortune, a Taoist deity often combined with the traditional members. She is considered to be the goddess of happiness, fertility, and beauty

Take care till I publish again


	9. meetings meditation and friendships

Now the six children of destiny were sitting at a table in ichirakus wondering about the thing that jiraiya had told them and they couldn't help but wonder how the hell where they supposed to know what they were supposed to do they all felt uneasy and sort of scared they had just put of an act infront of tsunade and jiraiya .

And arashi beign his usual self decided to speak up "well one things for sure Naruto and Akasumi cant get married now" he teased What whyyyyyyy!Akasumi whined Well if you two marry you would probably kill each other in the process of making babies he said causing the two of their faces to turn beet red and then if you did have a baby it would be a SUPER BABY! He finished ….and they all started laughing apart from akasumi who was still pouting .

Then naruto spoke up well guys looks like another fine mess we have been put in but even though ero sennin just finished explaining I think he was wrong in some areas so I have a plan on how we can get full details he said

But weve already checked all the archives in konoha and discovered everything there is to discover there ryu said

Im not talking bout the archives naruto grinned

Uh-oh arashi said my brothers got that sick look on his face again he finished .

We are going to find out from the source we are gonna meet the gods of the shinobi world .

And how are we gonna do that asked Sasuke

One word naruto said …..Meditation …you see since I have been blessed with the sages knowledge I juat get the feeling that meditation is the way to get to takamagahara how I know what the hell that is I don't know but lets just do it do you guys agree?

Well you're the leader and you are normally right so I guess we will go with you this time Dobe Sasuke smiled

Haha that brings back memories doesn't it teme naruto grinned

Awww you guys are beign all bromancy again that is so cute kasumi said

Naruto laughed at his sisters words and Sasuke laughed too it was the first time they had joked around in years maybe its because their futures where now intertwined and they had no choice or maybe they just wanted things to be the way they used to be

Akasumi then pounced on Naruto hugging him and squeezing him o my naru-koi your so bright she said

Alright enough with this lovey dobey stuff already lets go ryu said

**LATER **

umm bro im finding it very very hard to concentrate arashi said

just think about ramen you meat head naruto replied very irritated

and now the six of them were trying and concentrating and suddenly they were gone .

WOAH where are we arashi asked "foget that" naruto said what are we wearing they said as their appearance had totally changed

Narutos hair was now silver with two spikes at the top he was wearing a white robe with the kanji for sage on his back he also had the rinnegan in his eyes with nine tomoe in them his whiskers were now darker and he had a calm look on his face as he muttered the word akward

Arashis hair was now black he aslo had the rinnegan with nine tomoe in it and the kanji for ten tails on his back and his whiskers were darker now

Ryu and Sasuke had similar outfits saukes was blue but ryus was red sasukes had the kanji for fire at the back while ryus had dragon at the back

While kasumi and akasumi wore kimonos akasumis was red and kasumis was yellow akasumis had the kanji for moon and kasumis had the kanji for life on it

Well I guess this is what we look like on the inside naruto said

I feel so different I feel so powerful and wise naruto said

Well you are my son a voice said from behind

There stood two men minato namikaze and his closest friend fugaku uchiha the kids where lost for words they couldn't believe their eyes it was their fathers they quickly ran to them and hugged them

The fathers were so happy and so where the children

Wow minato commented arashi naruto you two look just like me and your uncle fuune and kasumi your so beautiful minato said as fugaku complimented Sasuke and his other children then suddenly another man appeared and it wouldn't take a genius to realise that this was the sage of six paths naruto greeted him Rikudo-sama he started ….until the sage said please call me Grampa or great grampa or primo he I like this guy already said arashi

**Later **

So now the six new gods sat with the sage off six path minato namikaze and fugaku uchiha they had talked a lot about their past and told them things a father would tell his children

And now it was time for the sage to speak up

Well im sure it is strange for all of you finding out what you really are and the powers you possess but there are some things that your perverted teacher forgot to mention and I will talk about it now

You see beign the sage of six paths and juubi is not set in stone there is still every chance that naruto could end up the juubi and arashi the sage so just keep walking in the right path and we will see where it leads and now I will tell you the story of the juubi and the sage and theyre relationship long ago there where two gods namely **Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi **their powers were unrivalled and they were omnipotent and could do anythingthey controlled the universe and everything in it they are the orgin of the juubi and the rikudo they are how they came to earth….after the world was created and chaos began to reign Amen was Reborn into the earth as the rikudo while kuni was the juubi but that wasn't all let me tell you my story I am the rikudo as you all know but I had a brother his name was Zeref he was my twin and he was born with a fowl almost demonic chakra and he couldn't control it I wont spoil to much of it but the juubi was also our brother and the monster known as the juubi was a freak accident Zeref lost control and so did juubi black and purple chakra combining to form a huge Monster and I sealed it in myself now Naruto Arashi you two must stay on the path of light and never drift away from it he said

Alright papa sage I get all this arashi said but why is my chakra white on earth and narutos black but here it's the opposite ?

Simple because on earth you only use 5% of your true chakra and secondly juubi and rikudo have black and white chakra arashi you are also suujin water god while naruto is fuujin

Now Sasuke ,Ryu and Akasumi let me talk to you …..you see as izanagi,izanami,amaterasu,tsukoyomi and susuano you all possess the power of creation the power to create things amen(juubi) and kuni(rikudo) originally summoned you for just that .

And now for you kasumi uzumaki you possess the powers of the most powerful goddess ame-no-uzume and you are basically mother nature if you shift over to the dark side the earth and everyone on it would suffer …well that's all you need to know but I do belive your fathers want ato say something to you

Then minato spoke up naruto I know you and akasumi are close and really care about each other but I want you to do something …

Okay dad anything name it naruto replied and minato said I want you to get closer to sakura I know she is arashis best friend but she also wants to be close to you as a friend but she is scared of rejection and the same for ino be nicer to them call them chan okay….

Okay dad ill give it my all he said

And kasumi I want you to be called to be known byy your other name tasumi alright ill just use my powers to make everyone call you tasumi okay she smiled and said okay dad and with that they left the god realm

The boys had undergone some changes naruto and arashi had the rinnegan and the uchiha boys had swirls in their eyes (uchiha ancestor) but the uzumaki boys had the sages tattoo all over their body narutos hair had also gotten black streaks

**Later that day **

Naruto called akasumi to talk to her …sasaki he started I wanna tell you something its about how much you mean to me and thethings you've done for me we've been friends since day 1 and ive never looked back you've always been there for me remember when we were trying to pick looks when we were 8 I bought your outfit you picked mine and you've never taken off the gloves its funny juat like I hardly ever take off the jacket you gave me and I really wanna tell you that you are one of the best things ever to happen to me I mean you were even my first kiss and then he proceeded to hug her and say Thank you she smiled and said awww naruto kun you don't need to I love you to youre the best friend anyone could ask for .

So the A team went for dinner at ichirakus and naruto was beign really nice to sakura and ino calling sakura …chan and telling her things that made her laugh

After the dinner sakura met naruto and asked him whats uo and why he was beign so nice and he said well we have known each other for yrs and I never worked as hard as you did to be a good friend so im making up for lost time …..his clone was talking to ino so if theres anything you need you don't just have to go to arashi baka ….they both laughed and parted ways …naruto was enjoying this only problem was his change in appearance and when asked what happened he would say ….this is what puberty is for an uzumaki –namikaze god damnit the a team was resting and really enjoying time with each other building a fortress of friendship because there was a serious challenge ahead of them


	10. help me out readers :

alrigght people so that was chapter nine gimme rviews and tell me stuff youd like me to add like do you want naruto to be juubi or sage and do you want naruto to keep the black hair and who do you want to go eveil or do you want anyone to go evil and pairings and all that stuff im here to listen 


	11. Training Secrets And Flashbacks

Training had restarted now for naruto and the others things were very different now that they were back on earth and focusing on their training …naruto and arashi were close to mastering the rasengan and they were truly amazed at how their father came up with the technique the offensive capabilities were incredible and yet it was an incomplete jutsu naruto imagined fusing it with wind chakra and demon chakra or even his darkness or chakra the possibilities were endless and naruto had also progressed further with his dojutsu after his mutation from coming back from the spirit world he no longer had the rinnegan but he had the dojutsu that was born from the rinnegan and the one that gave birth to the sharingan and Byakugan the tengan (heavens piercing eye)it had the abilities of the rinnegan but down graded these where the same eyes that the uchiha clan ancestor had they were purple like the rinnegan but with a swirling pattern instead of the rings that the rinnegan had and it also gave him certain enchancements physically he was liking his new powers with this he was going to defeat gaara although he could've done that before even without all this extra training but he was just taking extra precautions just incase since gaara was a jinchuriki and was an unstable one at that . nartuo had matured in many ways since he joined then team he was more loving and more caring and he was a lot less cold than he used to be suddenly he turned to sakura and thought to himself about the first time he met her he was different then he was his nice self the way he was befor nagagto left the village but he always wondered why after the first time he met her they never really spoke again he just didn't understand girl but still he liked sakura she was nice and cute and she was really friendly just like Akasumi was…. he understood why arashi was such a good friend to her and he remembered the first time he met sakura just like it was yesterday

**Flashback **

Arashi had told naruto about this new girl that he had met a girl with pink hair he told naruto that he should go meet her and that she was so nice so naruto bought her a present it was an necklace made from the same material that his hokage necklace was made from except it was pinkish by the time he got to the play groungd he saw a beautiful pink haired girl being bullied by some kids he could over hear them saying she had a big forehead this ticked naruto off so he walked over there and decided to give them a piece of his mind and by that I mean beat the holy crap out of them after he was done he walked over to the crying sakura and looked and her and said "you do have a big forehead"her eyes began to water again until she felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead and then he said …but I think its cute and kissable he gave her the necklace smiled and went away leaving the young sakura blushing and smiling she couldn't believe it her friend arashis brother had become her hero and the person she looked up too but it wasn't just childish infatuation she was in love with him he was her hero and her world…..

This memory never left Naruto or Sakuras memory the two had a fondness for each other and they would never admit it because well as for naruto hes not one for emotions and finds it hard to say whats on his mind and plus hes a guy it just doesn't sit well with him

A lot of things had happened and naruto was sitting down looking at his fellow shinobi train he looked at his brother arashi who had matured a lot in recent times his hair had grown in the middle and now he was different although he was still playful and goofy and silly and annoying he was really responsible and cared about his friends a lot his powers had increased now he had six swirls in his uzugan and he was also mastering the tengan and Rasengan arashi was extremely powerful now and was ready for the chuunin exam

Sasuke had gotten really strong and his sharingan had advanced past levels anyone though was imaginable he had also unlocked the Mangekyo sharingan thanks to finding the truth

**FlashBack **

Itachi and Nagato had just massacred a certain sect of the rikudo clans they left Naruto and the others the secret to the truth

And now it was time naruto Sasuke arashi ryu akasumi tasumi were standing in the basement of the rikudo clans they could see the circle which was used by itachi and nagato as a power up this is how they found the truth and this is what the kids planned to do

"alright you guys its time we use our blood to activate it and lets use the handseals and lets get this show on the road"….the young shinobi activated the jutsu

Lighting started to be released from the seal that was in the ground then black chakra started to be released from the ground and the seal turned into a giant rinnegan eye

Then suddenly there was a giant flash and the six of them stood before a gate and a little spirit standing in front of it but this was not just a regular spirit for it possessed the rinnegan it smiled at them and said welcome but naruto was not fooled he knew that this spirit wanted something but he was ready from his jacket he pulled out a bottle which had six sharingan eyes and he gave it to the spirit the spirit smiled and said "you six are quite clever what is it you desire"then naruto said the power you gave the other two before we arrived the spirit had a puzzled look on his face and said I see you are related to them so I shall give you the same powers of enlightenment that I gave them let me explain to you exactly what this means it means that all the flaws of your dojutsu have been removed and now your life forces have also been increased and your powers have been increased ten fold also you know possess the mind's eye which will help you see things in ways other would not be able to with those words the six young warriors left that realm and that chapter of their lives closed .

Now that Sasuke had unlocked the mangyeko he was in a league of his own. Sasuke and his siblings were really something special no other 13 year olds in history aside from itachi could unlock the mangyeko it was only a matter of time before they surpassed madara uchiha himself for the uzumaki was a different story they had done what no other uzumaki aside from their parents and siblings had done they unlocked the uzugans sixth stage at a very young age (13) and they were close to unlocking their sekaigan and they had the tengan the original mortal dojutsu given to the original children of the sage had .

Ryu had matured too and his head had grown too since returning from the realm of the gods now it was easier to differentiate between him and Sasuke

Ryu, throughout most of his life, had long jet black hair and onyx eyes. A recurring theme in Ryus appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by many girls near his age. When ryu was young, he wore a pair of blue ninja sandals and a pair of gray shorts with a red shirt. The red shirt had a large Uchiha Clan crest on the back middle of the shirt. Ryu also wore this outfit while he was in the academy and, when he was promoted to genin, he discarded his red t-shirt in favor of a black one that still bared the clan symbol on the back of it. later, he adopted a pair of dark gray shorts with a black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves. He wore a white and blue jacket over this with the Uchiha Clan crest on the back of it and a pair of black handguards., ryu also wore a dark gray pair of pants with a matching pair of dark gray ninja sandals and fishnet ankle coverings. He wore a white and blue sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of the shirt with two fishnet sleeves over his elbows. He also wore a tan belt that sat right above his waist that he kept his weapon pouches attached to and he wore his hair in a braid. His hair was really long now and he had bangs like naruto. Back in the day arashi, Sasuke, ryu and naruto did everything together it was ryu's dream to be head of the konoha military force he really looked up to itachi and naruto's brother nagato he also looked up to the uchiha shisui he always asked for a lot of stelf jutsu and used to sneak up on the others all the time he was also as fun as an uchiha could get but after the macaker he started to keep to himself but now he was getting back to his old self.

The konoha A-team had matured they were different from the kids that started now they all had a battle sense and could go on missions on their own naruto's influence had rubbed off on them the future was looking bright even those who were knocked out of the training exams like ino still trained ,inos drive for training was naruto after he notices he began to train with her even more but all this feminine attention was getting too much for naruto but he could take it .

**Unknown location,in the shadows **

The akatsuki gathered the group was led by itachi and nagato under the supervision of tobi he led them from the shadows but he didn't know that nagato and itachi were just keeping him under control. Tobi was a mad man who believed that he was the second coming of madara uchiha he took shisui itachi nagato an konan he was intrigued by their powers konan was a mutant who had abilities to use the byakugan and could return her eyes back to normal tobi had always wondered how she did that he took them under his wing they led akatsuki for him he also had two other masked allies they were teenagers. one of them had the uzamaki swirl and the namikaze swirl on his uniform while the other had the uchiha crest they did tobis secret jobs and from their masks you could see that they possessed the sekaigan (green) and sharingan but even tobi didn't know the plans itachi and nagato have

**Unknown location **

Itachi our plans are coming to fruition but we must go and check on our siblings progress we will do it immediately after the man talking was non other than Nagato Namikaze-Uzumaki he was dressed in the regular akatsuki outfit his orange hair an sekaigan together with him was itachi shisui and konan then itachi replied "our new group will soon be ready it will be such a surprise to tobi he will never see it coming then shisui replied tobi is a small fry compared to what were going to face …itachi then konan said thank God were going to do It with ninja's we trust then itachi said soon a group will be ready but first we have to check on our siblings nagato and I will go

True itachi …true we know the village like the back of our hand mean while shisui you and konan have to do "that" mission now things have started to get serious shisui smiled

The four friends were relishing the challenge

Back in Konoha the gennin trained and here the akatasuki top 4 were preparing for something big .but that's not all that was happening orochimaru had plans and so did tobi but what where these plans it would take a while to know …..

**Unknown location**

Jellal stood there thinking to himself how he was going to use the marks to awaken zeref things are happening fast the world was changing .

**Hello readers thank you for reading my story artwork will be available soon and you will be able to see the characters and understand as you can see the story is coming together please review and give me ideas and you can request things in the story but it has to flow and be sensible and can anyone tell me how to get images onto my bio thank you**


	12. Demon Exams And War !

The day of the exam finals the entire village was abuzz with activity but none more than the arena itself. People from all over the elemental countries had come to watch the tournament where the strongest Genin from the various villages came to see if they could be promoted. Among them were the members of the infamous Konoha a-team as they were being called now.

The Hokage, Kazekage and surprising the mizukage had shown up to watch the tournament even though she didn't have anyone participating in the exam. When asked why she was there he just said that she came to watch the tournament she said she just liked good fights. The mizukages name was koyuki Terumi. Koyuki is a slender, busty woman in her thirties. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue her was her daughter who was the spitting image of her there was almost no difference in their looks .

She came with her daughter mei who was a carbon copy of herself

Mei Terumi looked at those who would be participating in the exam and she saw naruto and immediately there was an attraction she blushed .

The matches were about to begin The first match was between Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari…let's just say it was mostly one-sided. Shikamaru had thought up multiple strategies on _top_ of strategies and finally managed to catch Temari in his shadow jutsu which rendered her practically defeated.

He of course forfeited a moment later saying it was too troublesome to continue…

The match after that was _supposed _to be between Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro. That didn't happen however; Kankuro had forfeited before the match even began and almost instantly Shino and Shikamaru knew something was up. Shino discreetly drained Temari and Kankuro of chakra though his bugs refused to go near Gaara for some reason.

Apparently his chakra was 'foul' by bug standards…

Suddenly something strange happened and now the fights had to be reshuffled do that those who did not arrive on time would have time to prepare for the exam no one complained there was a reason for this after all the kage wanted to see the best matches they wanted mouth watering fights

Now the first match was going to be uchiha Sasuke vs kimmimaro kaguya

This match was going to be a rather intresting one as not much was known about the kaguya boy and how exactly he and his teammates got into the chuunin exam there was something strange about his chakra it was ominous almost void of life

And now both Sasuke and kimmimaro where looked at each other and the examiner had told them to begin Sasuke whose sharingan was activated started with a fireball jutsu one that kimmimaro easily dodged but it was followed with another and another and another and kimmimaro dodged all of course this was not Sasukes plan he was only trying to test kimmimaros speed and he had observed that he was rather fast ,Sasuke went in with a fist but as his hand hit kimmimaros chest he was stabed by bones thatr came out from his chest injuring Sasuke "dammit" Sasuke muttered so that's his power then I guess ill just have to overload him then and I know just how to do that Sasuke thought but ill need a little more time so I guess ill just stall him with taijutsu until my chakra reserves recharge …ive had enough of this foolishness kimmmaro stated as he began to use his dead bone pulse the bloodline of the kaguya clan that allowed their members to control bones and use them as weapons but the bones always regenerated ….. Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets he shouted as he began to fire bullets of seed at who decided not to dodge them but to take the hit …..now im ready Sasuke said as he formed the hand seals and shouted **fire style:dragon bomb jutsu **and from sasukes mouth formed a giant fireball jutsu in the shape of a dragon …kimmimaro couldn't dodge this one as it was too big ….he came out from the flame wincing in pain as there where burns all over his body Sasuke then jumped unto the wall and began to form hand seals lightning crackled around Sasuke as he stared from the wall with his sharingan activated this was chidori the only original techinique of kakashi hatake and he just so happened to teach it to Sasuke ….."alright so itll be decided with this lst attack Sasuke shouted ….i see kimmimaro replied then I guess I shall show you the most powerful ability of the kaguya …..BEHOLD! **Dance of the Clematis: Flower **withthis kimmimaros hand began to releasebones until the formed a giant drill and now he and Sasuke ran at each other and then there was a large smoke cloud formed and out of it walked the slightly battered Sasuke and once the dust cleared kimmimaro was seen on the floor uncounious lying down bleeding Sasuke was declared the winner as he went back to the stands where sakura and ino attended to his injuries .

"wow the uchiha sure is talented tsunade"said the raikage ….o that's nothing she replied he was even holding back plus hes the more reserved uchiha lets see how a more ….destructive one fights

Now it was time for suigetsu hozuki vs uchiha ryuu

Now the fight would begin with absolutely no time meant to be wasted

Ryu and suigetsu charged at each other and began to fight with taijutsu suigtesu having a slight upperhand since he was using his sword …..he was pushing ryu back until ryu made the hand seals and shouted fire style grand fireball jutsu firing a massive fire ball at suigetsu who just stood there and let the fire ball attack him …he came out without a burn to the surprise of the audience suigetsu began to laugh and then he began to explain "this is the abilty of the hozuki clan we have the power to dissolve into water using our chakra we can turn ourselves into a liquid form it may vary for certain people but most of us gain the characteristics of water ….now you see there is no way a fire style shinobi like yourself could hope to beat me ….."characteristics of water ehhh"ryu thought to himself …."that actually works to my advantage "….suigtsu charged at ryu who dodged and was reading suigetsus every move then ryu made the hand seal s and he was gone ….i wonder where he went suiogetsu thought to himself where the hell could he go suddenly a shout was heard LIGHTNING STYLE FOUR PILLAR DESTRUCTION and for pillars rose from the ground and electrocuted suigetsu ….Ryu emeged as the victor of this match…..

Everyone cheered …."wow this really is an intresting bunch of students but how is it that the konoha gennin are so strong they shouldn't be anywhere near this level at the gennin stage .."the mizukage commented

"well we are using a special style in picking students the style that was used to create the former a team "tsunade answered she sat there with her predecessor the third who then went on to explain the process to the other kage but not revealing to much …..

**Meanwhile back in the stands **

There where several hooded figures all looking suspicious like something was going to happen this caused those special gennin who had the ability to sense chakra very curios ….

"what the hell is going on here I see anbu black ops and some other strange people is it because of ororchimaru and if so why not hire hunter nin to go after him something is very strange here"arashi thought to himself

Further down in the stands there was a certain red haired girl wearing glasses and looking around the area like something was happening she looked uneasy and distraught

"I know I have to do this for orochimaru-sama but how can I the uzumaki clan lives in this village this is probably my last chance to find my family so how can I be expected to be part of this plan …..i have to warn someone but who she asked ….maybe I can tell the blonde guy ….if im not mistaken hes one of the boys orochimaru is after ….if im not mistaken his name is naruto …..his chakra it feels so warm and so nice …..but wait whats this feeling his chakra its also dark and almost evil …..then he has this neutral chakra …..but its like the more I feel his chakra ….the more I get he has an insane amount of chakra how can he even be a gennin but its like the other chakra is dormant and …..he doesn't even know it exists ….."while the girl was lost in her thoughts sasuke walked over to her ….

"youre karin right" ….he started she nodded …..im Sasuke incase you didn't know I remembered your face we met in the forest when that bear attacked you …she blushed "im sorry it probably stressed you"she said "no its alright im just here to sit by you just incase your still traumatized or anything he smiled and she blushed …..

Now its time for the next match between Uzumaki-Namikaze arashi and Juugo jyuugo

Alright I guess its my turn to show you guys up …Hell yeah ! arashi yelled as he leapt unto the stage as did his opponent and the fight begun ….this fight was different from the others the two opponents charged at each other and were hitting themselves with such fury and none of them seemed to mind but the more they attacked each other the more evil juugos chakra got and it was leaking all over the place …the crowd could feel the killing intent …..and so could arashi and he liked it ….he thrived of killing intent and with all this killing intent in the air there was only one thing that could handle this and that was the nine tailed coyote …alright ill need some time to concentrate if im gonna beat this guy who just happens to be a power house then I will have to use an even bigger power house time to fuse his white uzugan chakra with the coyotes orange chakra but first …**kage bushin no jutsu **and 20 arashi clones surrounded juugo and began to beat the crap out of juugo while the original arashi gathered chakra with three other clones ..and now he was loaded his chakra was overflowing orange and white chakra everywhere…."lets get wild" DATTEBAYO ! arashi screamed as he charged at juugo and began to pummel him till juugo passed out …..

Winner: Arashi uzumaki-namikaze

Alright that's awesome ….arashi ran round the stadium blowing kisses to the crowd and fan girls that cheered him ….and he did that for a long time until naruto grew a large tick mark on his head ….rushed down to the stage and began to pound his brother to the amusement of the crowd ….BAKA …WHY DO YOU DO THIS YOU ALWAYS DO THIS EMBARASSING US LIKE THIS!

OWW OWW OWW OWW OWWW OWW OWW arashi whined as naruto pulled him by the ear and that was the end of that ….

Now the next fight was tasumi uzumaki vs dosu

**10 mins later **

The entire arena was in shambles it was totally destroyed and dosu lay on the floor dead not a sign of life left in him and the crowd was left with their mouths open they couldn't believe that the young sweet and innocent tasumi uzumaki had just killed of an actual person and without mercy …..and most importantly she had used that…jutsu …..the one which made her mother famous which her mother used to wipe out 6 cloud platoon during the third war ….**the red spiral…..**this jutsu was where minato got the idea for rasengan from …kushina would light up with red chakra and begin to spin ….and spin in the most violent manner until all of her enemies were dead it was an s-rank jutsu no doubt …..but to use it on one person ….there would be absolutely no hope of that person surviving it would be an instant death …..only 3 people knew tasumi was capable of using this jutsu …Tsunade…mikoto and of course the woman who taught it to her …kushina uzumaki…..tasumi had the residual chakra of the kyuubi attacks that plaughed konoha on october 10th 13 yrs ago and now she had herself an s-rank jutsu …..Kasumi ino and sakura were her best friends and they knew nothing about this jutsu …her brothers knew nothing her cousin toshiro senju knew nothing …none of her senseis knew she had it in her to kill an opponent In the most gruesome of ways …but they were proud of her ….Arashi began to chant "that's my sister" and the crowd clapped and screamed for her as that was the most impressive jutsu they had seen in this exam ….but they where about to be impressed even further as it was time for the best match you would ever see in a chuunin exam …..**sabaku no gaara vs uzumaki-namikaze naruto**…...things had changed for naruto they were not like how they were before he was more at peace with himself …..he had better control of his chakra ….even though it still ran wild …it couldn't be helped ..his spiritual powers and physical powers were vast which caused his chakra to overflow …that was a problem with the uzumaki and namikaze …whereas the senju and uchiha had large chakra reserves they could be controlled and the hyuuga lay somewhere in the middle …

'_These brats…I must make sure they die could become a problem for me in the future if I leave them alone….kill or control that's what I have to do ,'_ the 'Kazekage' thought as he stared down on at the arena waiting for the next match to begin.

In the stands a disguised Kabuto stood confused since his master had not given the signal to start the invasion by now. He had thought it was because Sasuke was not there so he could keep an eye on the boy but now…it was almost like his master was waiting for something. The 'Genin' cast his gaze towards where Naruto was talking to his Nara friend in the competitor's box and narrowed his eyes.

'_Orochimaru-sama must want you dead Naruto-kun if he's postponed the invasion…'_ Kabuto thought.

Gaara called out to the stands, "come out Uzumaki Naruto! Mother wants your blood!"

Naruto had an irritated look …..

Naruto reached the walked out on the arena floor while keeping his eyes on his opponent. The red-haired boy had a crazed look on his face which described his anger

"Begin!" Genma called out as he jumped away from the two fighters.

Almost immediately Gaara sent a large cluster of sand at Naruto at high speeds which Naruto tried to dodge as it came at him. He rolled under another line of sand and jumped onto the side of the arena wall while using chakra to stick to it.

'_Enough dodging,'_ Naruto thought as he jumped off of the wall to avoid another cluster of sand from pummelling him. He made a hand-seal and immediately seven clones popped into existence beside him, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

"Hold still Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara said crazed as he unleashed a wave of sand upon the clones. "Ryūsa Bakuryū!" he called out as he attacked. The clones were wiped out in matter of seconds but so was 'Naruto' as well leaving the arena barren beside himself, "come out Uzumaki Naruto!"

Three clones appeared around him and attacked one at a time. The first was stabbed with a lance of sand; the second was cut in half and the last was slammed down onto the ground. It all happened in a matter of seconds but it was just a distraction…and a test of sorts. A moment later Gaara turned only to for Naruto to appear and deliver a solid punch to the Suna Nin's face.

Gaara grunted as he flew back several feet before skidding slightly and regaining his balance, _'h-he was testing how long it takes my sand to move'._ A crack had formed on his cheek which signified that the layer of sand that protected his body had been hit.

…_Only then can you be truly strong…_

The distant memory echoed through his mind and his eyes hardened, _'what did he say? I can't remember…'_ He growled in thought and watched as Gaara begin to laugh, _'now what?'_

Gaara laughter grew as sand began to creep up his body and engulfed him. It consumed him as he his chaotic laughter echoed through the stadium until the sand took the shape of a raccoon with diamond-like eyes.

"Your interesting Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara roared as he jumped towards the blond.

'_What is this feeling?'_ Naruto thought as he felt anxiety, dread and also… excitement was it? He didn't know; what he did know however was that every part of him was screaming to fight and win. He jumped back as Gaara crashed down on where he was standing a moment ago, _'for some reason I don't want to lose to this guy'._

"What's he doing? He's a sitting duck," Kiba growled as he watched the match.

"I am unsure…" Shino commented puzzled also.

_Do you have someone precious to you?_

"I understand now," Naruto whispered as he stood up.

_When a person has something they want to protect, that's when they become truly strong._

"I've been seeing his face since this fight started but…I couldn't seem to remember what he said or who he was. Now I know though...I will not lose to you!"

Immediately nartuo went through the hand seals and thought to himself …I guess ill just have to use my special powers to deal with him …I haven't seen him bleed yet ….so im gonna make him bleed

In a blur naruto was gone ….and the crowd wondered where he was until they saw gaara grab his stomach and lie on the floor while naruto stood above him

"how…how come you hit me I couldn't even see you"gaara questioned

That's because you've been introduced to the speed of the namikaze clan naruto grinned

He disappeared again and hit gaara again and again ….his speed was unlike anything that the audience had seen before well not all of the auideince for some it brought back the memories of the yellow flash …..

"hes fast …but not as fast as his father the yellow flash and not even as fast as his aunt ….the flash goddess"the raikage said

"but I must say I am impressed this is all natural speed he isn't using swift release or flash step or the flying thunder god jutsu the mizukage commented ….

"this is talent at its best the third hokage smiled

While the fifth mikoto and kushina giggled …they were proud of little naruto he had grown

**Back on the field **

So gaara am I moving to slow for you I can move a little faster if you like …..naruto said as he began to blur again ….but this time gaara caught him and crushed his arm and leg

The whole crowd fell silent they couldn't belive it how had this happened

UZUMAKI NARUTO DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN

Naruto barely flinched and while gaara laughed insanely naruto simply struck him with his other hand causing the sand jinchuuriki to bleed from his mouth and nose

Naruto simply cracked his hand and foot and was good as new

"youre an idiot gaara you seem to forget what clan im from …..namikaze and uzumaki both possess the perfect body ..you cant touch me im un beatable that's the last part of our bloodline the perfect body let me explain it again

This is the power of the uzumaki and namikaze …. The kekkei genkai Kanpeki Karada practically makes them immortal. You can lop off their head, arms, legs, stab me in all of my vital organs, and even throw them into a pool of the strongest acid that exists. It still won't be enough to kill them. This bloodline gave the user certain abilities like the creation and manipulation of all the elements and sub elements and once mastered, the wielder can manipulate them at will. It also gives them Absolute Energy control, giving them the ability to have perfect manipulation of the body's multiple energies like Chakra, Reiki, and Yokai. The Bloodline also allows the retanier to use the Five Main Elemental Affinities, the Advanced Main Elements, the Celestial Elements, the Sub-Elements and even the Advanced Sub-Elements. Prolonged use and practice allows the retainer to Manipulate the Elements by Willpower, but also Create the Elements from thin air.

Elemental Affinities:  
>Main Elements:<br>1. Fuuton - Wind Release  
>2. Suiton - Water Release<br>3. Katon - Fire Release  
>4. Raiton - Lightning Release<br>5. Doton - Earth Release

Advanced Main Elements:  
>1. Jikukanton - SpaceTime Release  
>2. YinYang Release  
>3. Gravity Release<p>

Sub-Elements:  
>1. Hyoton - Ice Release<br>2. Ranton - Storm Release  
>3. Enton - Blaze Release<br>4. Futton - Boil Release  
>5. Shakuton - Scorch Release<br>6. Yoton - Lava Release  
>7. Bakuton - Explosion Release<br>8. Koton - Steel Release  
>9. Jinton - Swift Release<br>10. Mokuton - Wood Release  
>11. Shoton - Crystal Release<br>12. Sunaton - Sand Release  
>13. Kageton - Shadow Release<p>

The user is also in a sense superhuman and a pseudo immortal. The abilities were high speed regeneration, increased muscle density and flexibility to give the body unmatched strength, speed, stamina, agility and flexability, and the bone density is increased to the point that the bones, while still weighing the same as normal bones, become unbreakable and stronger than steel.

Like I tell most of my opponents im telling you this because there is no back lash to this unless you've got a kids chakra level …..and ive got a bijuus chakra level naturally so….im your worst night mare gaara

Naruto continued to pummel gaara and make him bleed

"okay maybe he is a bit like his aunt"raikage said as he thought of the flash goddess

Then gaara started to scream and mutate further until ….he totally transformed he was now the one tail

"Alright you…playtime's over," Naruto said as crimson chakra erupted from his body and engulfed him in what appeared to be flames. "Let's go wild".

"What the hell is that?!" Ino asked in a shout as she saw most of the higher-ranking ninja around them looking like they were having a panic attack.

"That is a demon," Kakashi said simply.

"What?!" Ino asked in fear.

"It's the Ichibi no Tanuki; also known as Suna no Shukaku," arashi explained further.

"It's one of the Biju albeit the weakest of the nine with Kyuubi being the strongest," ryu told the Genin.

"This battle has just risen to a whole other level," Kakashi stated as he looked down towards his blond student.

'_Dobe...'_ Sasuke thought having regained consciousness.

'_Naruto…'_ Sakura thought worriedly.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Kurenai asked the other Jonin.

Kakashi however shook his head, "no…let's see how this plays out".

"So they are both Jinchuuriki…interesting; I wonder what level they are both currently at," the Raikage mused upon seeing the giant sand Tanuki.

"I think they're…on my level grandfather; judging by how they're fighting right now," Yugito commented.

The Raikage nodded in agreement, "they are both on the Chunin level normally but when they access their inner powers like this…they look to be on the Jonin level the uzumaki however is stronger than the sand boy ".

"What should we do grandfather?" the Kumo Chunin asked him.

"…Nothing yet," he answered as he returned his attention to the match.

Beside him the third Hokage watched in interest having not expected this outcome, _'Suna sent a Jinchuuriki into the exam…I wonder why. Especially one with such a pour containment seal…it's almost like they were planning to use him for something but what?'_

'_No, no, no, this isn't going like I had planned at all,'_ the 'Kazekage' thought angrily as he watched the match progress.

Kushina watched as her little boy was about to fight against this thing it reminded her of her husband and all the other men in their very large family

"Have you got a plan bro?" the now summoned Gamakichi asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb and started making hand-seals, "just one". _'It will take all of Kyuubi's chakra I currently have to use though,'_ he added mentally as he finished. He slammed his open-palm down on the ground and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a sudden explosion of smoke from where he was standing and the next thing he knew he was standing on a forty foot toad he knew all too well. Gamabunta: the Boss of the Toads. He had of course drained every last bit of Kyuubi's chakra he possessed to do it without harming himself which left him a bit drained physically but he still had his normal chakra reserves left so he wasn't complaining.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked upon seeing the giant toad in samurai robes with a large dagger at his side.

"That is the boss toad Gamabunta…I never thought I'd see him again," Kakashi said surprised.

"That last time he has been seen by anyone from Konoha was twelve years ago on the night the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Asuma explained to the Genin.

"Really?" Sakura asked having never read about _that_ detail.

"Grandfather isn't that-" Yugito began.

"Yes," the Raikage interrupted.

"No Genin should have the chakra to-" she tried to finish.

"I know," he interrupted again already knowing what she was going to say. "Jiraiya-dono definitely has been teaching this boy".

'_Naruto-kun you…'_ Hiruzen trailed off in thought upon seeing the giant toad.

'_This damned brat…'_ the 'Kazekage' was seething at the sight unnoticed to the other occupants of the booth.

Kushina simply smiled but she could feel a strong chakra coming from the kazekage and it made her very suspicious

The two large creatures had all but taken up all of the room in the stadium with only a small (by their standards) gap between them. The toad poofed his smoking pipe and looked up to the figure that stood on his head. The one that reminded him of his previous summoner…

"**Not you again boy; what do you want?" **Gamabunta asked annoyed.

Naruto looked down into his eyes with a look of disbelief, "do you not see the giant Tanuki in front of you?!"

Gamabunta turned his gaze towards the monstrous sand creature and narrowed his eyes, _**'that's…Shukaku'.**_

"I need your help," Naruto said simply as he looked over at where Shukaku stood with Gaara now visibly standing on top of it.

"**And what makes you think I'll help you fight **_**him**_** of all things? The last time I fought a Biju I received this scar on my eye,"** Gamabunta told him.

"Oh come on pops; don't be like that. Help the kid out would ya?" Gamakichi asked from on Naruto's head.

"Pops? Wait—you two are father and son? Why have I heard none of this?" the blond Genin asked surprised.

"**And what are you doing here Gamakichi?"** Gamabunta inquired when he saw the toad that was his son.

"Well I came out to play awhile back but…that guy over there started bullying me," Gamakichi answered as he pointed towards the giant sand demon.

"**What?"** Gamabunta droned as he drew his dagger. **"Alright boy; I'll help you out this once but you owe me a drink," **the toad boss said and Naruto nodded in understanding. **"As for you…"** Gamabunta took two steps forward surprisingly quickly considering his size and sliced Shukaku's right arm clean off. **"No one attacks my son and gets away with it!"** he shouted as he backed off to avoid the counterattack and the sand arm dissolved.

"Hahahaha!" Gaara laughed insanely as he made a hand-seal. "You amuse me Uzumaki Naruto but your entertainment has come to an end! Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" his body fell unconscious in a matter of seconds as Shukaku's eyes sparked with life.

**Hahahaha!"** Shukaku's laughter echoed throughout the stadium scaring the crowd and everyone else.

"That's the demon?" Naruto asked in disbelief at seeing the clearly mad Tanuki.

Gamabunta simply stared impassively, **"yes. That's Shukaku; he was always the…craziest of the Biju".**

"Believe it," Naruto said weakly as Shukaku's gaze settled on them.

"**Oh goody; my first victims,"** Shukaku chuckled and inhaled a large amount of air.

"**Kid; we're going to jump," **Gamabunta told him.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised only to find that the toad boss had jumped high into the air.

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** Shukaku bellowed as he exhaled a large ball of concentrated wind at where the toad boss had stood just moments ago. The blast exploded with tremendous force through the wall which immediately levelled it, **"You won't escape!" **He shouted crazed as tracked them and launched another attack, **"Futon: Renkudan!"**

"Boss!" Naruto shouted upon seeing the three monstrous attacks coming at them.

"**I see them! Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu!"** Gamabunta called out as he released two condensed blasts of water downwards.

"Is this a fight or a storm?!" Ino shouted as the two attacks collided and sent water spraying everywhere like it was raining.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered seeing her team-mate winning.

"Damn it looks like they missed one," Kiba growled as they all saw one of the wind balls continue on towards the toad boss high in the sky.

"Well this is turning into quite the battle," the Raikage commented upon seeing the attacks the two were throwing at each other.

"Who do you think will win grandfather?" Yugito asked him.

The Raikage remained silent but the smirk remained on his face as he looked returned his attention to the fight.

"You missed one boss!" Naruto shouted as he saw the wind blast coming towards them at high velocity.

"**Damn,"** Gamabunta grunted knowing there was nothing he could do.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Gamakichi said as he covered his eyes.

Time suddenly seemed to freeze for a moment as Naruto closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He slowly opened his eyes having sent chakra to them and they now looked like they had swirls around the pupils and turned black. Time returned to normal as he pointed his hand down towards the wind attack and whispered two simple words.

"Shinra Tensei".

Almost immediately the wind bullet dissipated into nothingness and Gamabunta fell back towards the ground. He landed in a crouch at the other end of the stadium and grinned as he looked up at his summoner. Naruto stood firm on the toad boss' head with his eyes glowing black and his jacket was now open and swishing slightly in the wind…just like his previous summoner.

"**Those eyes…"** Shukaku shook slightly upon seeing them. **"The uzugan,"** he growled out no longer amused.

"What happened?" Ino asked confused.

"What's up with Naruto's eyes?" Kiba asked as he tried to get a better look at them.

"H-he's using chakra in his eyes," Hinata stuttered out.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"That's the…uzugan but its different its more powerful " Kakashi eyes widened as he heard what the sand demon had said.

"Believe it," Naruto grinned as did Gamabunta and Gamakichi.

"Yeah!" the young toad cheered and jumped off the boy's head as his father dashed forward and cross the stadium in a matter of seconds (they took up most of it).

Shukaku raised his one arm and made to backhand the oncoming toad when he suddenly found his left sand arm blown off of his body.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto called out having used his gravity manipulation to destroy the arm. He panted slightly having used up most of his chakra reserves doing so many high ranking jutsu plus accessing Kyuubi's chakra, "grab him now!"

"**Right!" **Gamabunta shouted in acknowledgement and proceeded to grab onto Shukaku's shoulders. **"Go!"**

Naruto jumped towards where Gaara stood unconscious on the sand creature's head, "wakey wakey!" Naruto called out as he landed a solid punch to the unprotected redhead's face, "rise and shine!" He slid down the tanuki's nose as Gaara seemed to shake for a moment, "wake up you bastard!" gathering almost all the dark chakra in the world

Gaara's eyes snapped open and he immediately glared at the blond for waking him, "you…"

"Had enough yet?" Naruto asked as he suddenly started to move again.

"Not so fast!" Gaara bellowed as sand shot up trying to encase Naruto.

'_Shit,'_ Naruto thought as he raised both of his hands in opposite directions. "Shinra Tensei!" her called out as the sand was blasted away with pure gravity. He continued running up towards where Gaara stood while dodging the spears of sand that were sent at him, _'I have to get in close or I'm dead'._

"Hold still!" roared the Ichibi Jinchuuriki as the entire Shukaku body tried to break free of Gamabunta's hold.

"**Hurry up kid; I can't hold him for long," **Gamabunta grunted as he tried to hold on.

"My existence will not end here!" Gaara shouted as Naruto jumped up towards where he was located.

"Shinra Tensei!" he called out as he blasted the sand away that tried to intercept him and landed yet another solid punch to the Suna nin's unprotected face. "Got you," he grinned as the sand Tanuki started to crack around them before finally it all fell down and dissolved.

"**We'll be going now kid…come on Gamakichi,"** Gamabunta said before he and his son disappeared in a large poof of smoke.

The two Shinobi touched down on the now sand covered ground and sluggishly they both climbed to their feet.

Gaara raised his hand towards Naruto and had the sand at the blonde's feet surround him, "Sabaku Kyū". He clamped his fist together and called out, "Sabaku Sōsō!"

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted as he blasted the sand away from him along the rest of the sand within a twenty feet radius.

"Those eyes won't help you here!" Gaara shouted in anger as he charged forward having expended the last of his chakra.

Naruto swung his arm out towards him and shouted, "RASENGAN"

Gaara immediately found himself being pulled backwards by an invisible force crashed through the nearby tree which surprisingly had remained standing throughout the clash between the two giants from before. Gaara tried to stand but couldn't find the strength to do so and collapsed onto the ground unable to move.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked exhaustion clear in his voice.

"My existence won't be extinguished! I won't allow it!" the Ichibi Jinchuuriki cried out almost terrified as Naruto slowly and sluggishly made his way towards him.

"The pain of being alone…it's not trivial…I understand…but I won't allow you to hurt those that are important to me," Naruto told him as looked down at the fallen Suna nin.

"Why…why do you go so far for others?" Gaara asked not understanding.

"Because they saved me from my own darkness…someone once told me…when a person has something they want to protect. That's when they become truly strong," Naruto answered truthfully.

Gaara simply stared at him for a moment before he said, "I see…I cannot win".

Genma approached the two and upon hearing Gaara's declaration held up his hand to where Naruto stood. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

"He won!" Chouji cried out happily and the crowd burst into cheers around him.

"He actually went and did it," Ino commented in disbelief at her side.

"Nice one Naruto!" Kiba cheered at seeing his friend's victory.

'_Naruto-kun,'_ Hinata smiled down at where the blond stood.

"H-he won?" Yugito asked not believing her eyes. "He actually won?!" she let a smile grace her features as she stared down the boy.

"Why Yugito-Chan if I didn't know any better I would say you had a crush on the young lad," the Raikage commented innocently.

"D-don't be ridicules grandfather," Yugito stuttered in protest as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"You're blushing," the Raikage teased.

"I am not," she said forcefully.

"Well I hope you get used to the idea of working with him because if my plan works out you will be seeing a lot more of him," the Raikage smirked making her look at him in confusion.

Naruto swayed slightly but was caught by a red blur which he quickly recognised as Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Great work kid; keep this up and you'll reach your dream in no time at all." Spoke the Gama-Sennin confidently.

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked weakly as his eyes closed.

Jiraiya nodded as he laid his godson down on the ground to avoid injury, "sleep now kid. You earned it".

Moments later though a large purple barrier went up around the roof of the Kage's Booth and a Genjutsu fell upon the stadium. This marked the beginning of what later became the Suna/Oto Invasion as a combined attack force of Oto and Suna nins launched a strike on the village hidden in the leaves…

The a-team gathered the sound five plus juugo and suigetsu in the forest and engaged in a bloody battle juugo and kimmimaro were severly injured while the sound four were all killed Karin confessed to beign part of orochimarus squad but she said she was forced and she only wanted to meet her family the uzumaki …kushina took her in

Orochimaru summoned the previous kazekage ,raikage sakumo hatake and the the first and second hokage …the second hokage realesed himself as he created the jutsu …minato also apperead and explained to orochimaru that he would pay for his crimes sealing away half of his knowledge ,soul and chakra before the kage beat him half to death and kushina broke his hold

He escaped but he was severely scarred and weakened it was a good day in konoha as they had vanquished an enemy

**A few days later ….**

Naruto groaned as the morning sun shone through the open window. He sat up with another groan and rubbed his tired eyes before checking his surroundings. The room was white and he knew from experience that it was the hospital…

"Your awake brat; that's good," a voice said from the window and he turned his head swiftly towards it.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course; what? Didn't think I'd stop by and see how my student was doing?" Jiraiya asked with mock hurt.

Naruto grumbled at that, "I bet you'd rather be off peeking though".

Jiraiya grinned but his expression suddenly saddened, "true. But I can't right now…tell me; what is the last thing you remember Naruto?"

Naruto rested a hand on his head before answering, "I remember…that I beat Gaara but then…it's a blank".

"That's when you passed out from exhaustion," Jiraiya told him. "Nice work with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu by the way though I wish you didn't use it in the middle of the stadium. Be glad no one was hurt because you'd be in a cell right now instead of a hospital bed," Jiraiya told him.

"Sorry," Naruto said weakly.

"Don't worry about it; you got off lucky," said the Gama-Sennin. He shook his head before he continued, "that jutsu of yours. What did you call it? Shinra Tensei?" Naruto nodded at that, "that's easily an S-Rank Jutsu and an extremely powerful one at that".

"I have an S-rank Jutsu? Heh heh believe it," Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya however had other ideas on the matter, "you weren't able to control it properly though. I was watching you at the end; your gravity manipulation still needs some work".

Naruto nodded saddened, "I know…"

The Gama-Sennin sighed at that, "we'll work on that later…maybe we can work on attracting objects instead of blowing everything away like you've been doing".

"Who won by the way?" Naruto asked knowing that he couldn't have continued fighting in the condition he was in.

"No one…Konoha was almost destroyed right after your match," the Gama-Sennin told him.

Naruto eyes widened at that, "what do you mean almost destroyed? What happened?"

"Suna and Oto launched a combined attack on Konoha right after your match finished. We won and beat them back before they did too much damage

"is everyone….." naruto asked every one is fine jiraiya replied in fact I came to get you now as there is a meeting going on in the hokages office

**Later **

The entire a-team were now in the hokages office with their parents as the hokage had an announcement

"well done a –team you got your first taste of war and handled it well due to that you have all been promoted to chuunin"

They all began to celebrate

While Naruto will be promoted to jonin ….sasuke and ryu along with arashi will become tokebtsu chuunin and be his right hand men …the team began to cheer and naruto smiled he had a squad and his family and his village and he was a jonin this made everything well worth it

"but first you must attend a seminar beign held in the land of iron it is a chuunin/jonin class for youngsters like yourself"

They all had confused looks but just said hai

"R-really?" Ino asked surprised

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Let's go celebrate!" Kiba said as he stood up straight.

Jiraiya was standing next to a girl…a thirteen year old girl to be precise.

"Hey Ero-Sennin; I didn't take you for a paedophile. I thought that was the Hebi-Teme's area," Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya looked indignant at that, "I am not a paedophile brat. This little missy right here is from Kumo; she's…well she's going to be coming with us."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "Why?"

"Apparently she's the new ambassador to Konoha," the Gama-Sennin explained.

"…Again why?" Naruto asked not understanding.

The girl looked annoyed at this though when Jiraiya saw the look on her face he almost mistook her for a miniature Tsunade. Her long blond hair hung around her head and was tucked out of the way of her face. She wore a dark purple outfit which surprisingly fit her perfectly and if he were to be honest with himself. If she put on Tsunade's cloths she would look just like the woman only younger.

"Do you have a problem with this? It's not like I want to be here idiot," the girl grumbled.

"What did you call me?" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I called you an idiot; why? What are you going to do about it?" the Kumo Chunin asked with a grin.

Before Naruto could retort however Jiraiya spoke up, "she's also the Raikage's granddaughter. Her name is Yotsuki Nii Yugito".

"We are already aquinted" naruto said

Naruto paused for a second before he scowled, "I don't care if she's his _grandmother_. She shouldn't be here; I thought it was just going to be the two of us _Jiraiya-Sensei"._

Yugito's eyes widened in surprise at what he had said, _'what did he just-'._

Jiraiya shook his head and turned to leave, "sorry brat but she's coming with us".

"Damn it; like things can't get worse," Naruto grumbled as he followed.

"Hey wait up!" Yugito called after them.

And the a-team and sensei went to celebrate …..

**Authors note **

**Alright things are gonna be serious from here on out secrets concerning narutos family will be revealed ….dun dun dun **

**And two new original arcs will be released …**

**The story is ginna get darker while still retaining its humor **

**So please review ask questions and do any of you know any talented artists if so please contact me **

**So review and thank you …**

**O before I forget I might release a new story based on the uzumaki clan and their sealing techniques at first I thought it would be useless but as I went on o discovered why the uzumaki were feared and with a little research I confirmed it they control bijuu and the possibilities are endless ….those chakra chains are an uzumaki techinique even if tobi used them whose to say hes not uzumaki and if those chains have that effect on bijuu just imagine what they could do to humans ….use your imagination and think about this sealing is actually amazing any way …..arivaderche see you guys soon and please review and artists contact me bye bye **

**Plus I would also like a beta reader **

**So that's review artist and beta reader!**


	13. Family Reunion

It had been a couple of months since the invasion….. Konoha had changed the damage from orochimarus attack had been taken care of shinobi from suna even came to help it was funny these rivals were now together and helping each other meanwhile in suna baki handled affairs until another kazekage would be elected.

It had been a month of gifts for all of them every single member of the A-team had gotten gifts from all their sensei and even from naruto himself their jounin Leader/commander .

**Flashback **

It was a month after the attack and the team had recently been called by asuma sensei for a barbeque ….choji and arashi seemed to enjoy it very much then asuma sensei got talking …."well you guys are now chuunin and jonin and tokebetsu chuunin….youre quite a talented bunch although all A-teams have been very talented well I guess what im trying to say is that im proud and so along with this very very expensive barbeque …..he chuckled as he saw arashi and choji …..so I got you guys these very expensive studs(earing's) .then asuma brought a box with studs all similar in design and handed them to every member of the A-team and he said ….dont forget to make us proud at that seminar later and he payed the bill and left them . ino was so excited "o my gosh asuma sensei thank you this means so much to me she said "Arigato asuma sensei" naruto said "wow if I got a thank you out of you naruto I must be doing something right he said

"These earings are given to clan heirs by members of the sarutobi clan treasure them and remember im proud of you these piercings signify growth and seeing as you all grew so fast…I guess they'll come a little early".and with that he walked of

Later that week the hokage had called them in and she gave each of them a necklace similar to the one she gave to naruto although they were all different colors and naruto did get another one it was colored black instead of green like the was orange sakuras was pink inos was purple sasukes was blue etc. These gems belonged to the senju clan and only they knew how to refine them even thought there were roughly Just over 400 memebers left .

The next present came from kakashi sensei who gave all of the genin different books based on their personality . for naruto he gave him a book on flirting and understanding it and how to do it ..this was an eye opener to naruto although he still was oblivious to women (hey he cant have it all).

Guy sensei gave all of them spandex outfits like his own

But all the presents paled in comparism to narutos present but it was a bit of a surprise he called his team for a meeting and when all of them showed up in their flak jackets he sweat dropped .

"so youre all here" he started looking at his team of chunnin

"Yes Taichou" ino replied

Naruto sweat dropped again** "did they just call me taichou looks like they are taking this thing way to seriously" **he thought to himself .

"No Ino-chan you don't have to call me taicho yet wer…" he was cut of by ino however

"Taicho did you just call me chan" she asked slyly Naruto blushed but quickly brushed it off

"well seeing as all of us made it past the chuunin exams and I am now a jounin sensei seeing as how all the other jounin sensei gave presents I decided that ill give presents too "when he said this their faces quickly lit up they were surprised that naruto had become so close to them this was the same naruto that didn't seem interested in being part of any team a couple of months ago…the same naruto that was a bit of a brooder back then …they were proud especially arashi who was glad to see his brother happy again.

"my gifts are going to be a little different ill give every one an individual and a general present alright" for my general present I had this made its taken a lot of time to make but its finally ready

Then he made some hand seals and a genjutsu was released

Behind naruto was a massive building that had all the clan emblems on them and it was huge

"Welcome to our new headquarters" he smiled

He explained to them how this would work and that it was their base of operations were they would come up with strategies be briefed for missions etc

But this building wasn't just for business no….every one had a personal room it had hot tub a game room a kitchen everything they could possibly want in a house they all loved it and thanked naruto accordingly…sai and toshiro were planning to move into it along with hikari

For the individual presents naruto knew his teammates very well and knew exactly what they would want he started with sakura and ino but that really wasn't what was on the girls minds(they each wanted some alone time with their crush)

With sakura and ino he took them to the stores in konoha and told them to pick what they wanted and he would pay for everything

For choji naruto took him to all the best restaurants in konoha telling him to eat for as long as his heart desires

With his sister tasumi he took her to a park so they could have some sibling quiet time like they used to he also bought her a new outfit …tasumi had changed quite a bit since the exams she had developed into more of a woman including her features….her hair was now fully red thanks to her uzumaki genes and accessing her Kyuubi /Bijuu Chakra

For shino he bought him a whole bunch of exotic bugs which were one of a kind and couldn't be found anywhere else

For shikamaru he bought him a bunch of books even though shikamaru wasn't a reader he knew he would like these books cause they were titled **Troublesome **they were 12 books in all

For Rock lee he gave him a friendly spar which naruto won although after the spar was over lee declared naruto his eternal youthful rival

For tenten he bough her an exotic weapon set and also managed to get her one of the swords of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist

For akasumi he arranged a day were it was going to be all about him and her with no one else to bother them at all he also bought her flowers and a braclet ….everybody believd that theyre friendship was more than they let on well maybe to akasumi but naruto was clueless

For sai he got him a new art set with special paint

For toshiro senju his cousin naruto managed to get him 2 of the first hokages scrolls

For hinata naruto got her some alone time with arashi although she passed out most of the time

For kiba naruto got him summoning scrolls that allowed him to summon demon dogs

For neji naruto got him a book called chakra: understanding the flow it gave neji some serious insight into chakra

For hikari he got her jewelry

And lastly for Sasuke ryu and arashi he got them some very rare scrolls that were one of a kind books on the seven ninja swordsmen ,twelve guardian ninja and other legends like madara uchiha and hashirama senju and told them that he wanted to spend some quality time together just like the old days .

**Flashback end **

Due to the fact that he was a jounin now naruto had decided to up his training he was disappointed in himself since he passed out after his match he had missed most of the action and people could've died he was ashamed and knew that if he was going to be a successful jounin he would need another edge aside from his uzugan and perfect body kekkei genkai he hadn't activated his sekaigan the dojutsu of the Namikaze clan and he had no clue on what to do to activate it after returning from the spiritual realm he had the tengan which was one of the original dojutsu and the sages tattoos but now he had lost both those powers maybe after his fight with gaara he used to much chakra and lost those powers he had heard rumours of the sekaigan and that you needed another member of the namikaze who was extremely powerful to activate it for you. There was no clan member was powerful enough to do that yet there was only one man he could think of who had that much power and that was his uncle fuune his father's brother ….this man was around for narutos child hood for a while he took care of naruto and his siblings for the first five years of their lives and he had left later and he had no idea where he was now so naruto just scratched that idea he was going on to split his Training into several parts

**Genjustu with kurenai **

**Fuuinjutsu with his mom kushina **

**Water Ninjitsu with his mom kushina **

**Fire ninjitsu with the third hokage**

**Wind Ninjutsu with asuma sensei **

**Weapons with Tenten **

**Fire Jutsu with Sasuke Ryu And Kasumi**

**Sparring with Arashi **

**Training Sakura And Ino At Different Times**

**Taijutsu with Lee and Neji **

**Uzugan Training with His Mom And Siblings **

Naruto believed that with a training regime like this he would be prepared for this seminar no sweat now he only needed the sekaigan that was passed down from the rinnegan but seeing as he had no clue on that he left it for now.

Fuuinjutsu came naturally to naruto when he trained with his mum he was so intrigued by the seals and drawing them he learned why the uzumaki were so feared it was because they had the power to control all the bijuu the power of seals were limitless if harnessed well enough one could gain god like status and power from sealing jutsu.

He began to work on the seals and he liked it very much it was so interesting to him .

Naruto knew that he had three natural nature types Water Fire And Wind so he would work on all of them with the best masters of those elements in the village .

Water ninjutsu that he performed with his mom was natural because water was to uzumaki as fire was to uchiha he trained with his water ninjutsu alongside his mom who taught him the water jutsu of the uzumaki

**Water style :water dragon jutsu **

**Water style:Liquid bullets **

**Water style :whirlpool devastation (the most powerful water jutsu of the uzumaki)**

Within a short while he had mastered all of those justsu and managed to learn other water jutsu it was easy for him so within three weeks he had almost totally mastered .

Wind jutsu was no different to him asuma had told him about it. it helped make weapons sharper and it was all about making his chakra as thin and sharp as possible

"alright naruto remember thin and sharp thin and sharp" asuma instructed

"sensei I get that part already but can you show me an example of it again please I need to visualize" "alright" asuma said pulling out his chakra blade and filling it with wind chakra

"now you try and do the same with your kunai"

"sensei wouldn't it be easier if I got a chakra blade like yours"

Asuma pondered for a minute and then took naruto to a weapon shop to offer and ordered a weapon similar to his it was just darker in colour almost black.

"Alright now that we have gotten that out of the way let's focus on using a kunai at first" asuma said

Weeks past and naruto had gotten the hang of wind chakra and asuma had taught him how to use the blades he and naruto had also bonded a bit naruto would often tease asuma about kurenei and asuma would snap back teasing naruto about akasumi although naruto was still oblivious .

Then came fire chakra this was the element that naruto really loved to use he would use it along with the perfect body bloodline to light his fists along with the steel element he loved this element and seeing as he was a hokages child he wished to represent the fire country with his element. naturally aside from the uchiha the sarutobi clan were the masters of the fire techniques he trained alongside his best friends the uchiha siblings in the art of fire jutsu

When naruto had mastered sealing jutsu he went down to his family library to look at old jutsu there he found the scrolls that contained the **flying thunder god jutsu ** after reading the scroll and gaining basic understanding of the technique he wondered if he could use such a technique .

He also happened to stumble upon a couple of scrolls he found a scroll called destiny he picked it up and began to read

_**Dear reader for you to be reading this you must be a member of the prestigious clan of assassins known as the namikaze clan we are a clan that does not like to fight unless provoked we are a peaceful people and we only took the job of assassins to purge the world of evil that's what we do **_

_**Below are techniques that have been passed down on our clan these techniques show us who we are and what we are the signify us they are the jutsu of the namikaze shinobi and never forget an for an eye a tooth for a tooth and evil for evil.**_

_**Shinra Tensei **_

_**Banshi Tenin **_

_**Chibaku Tensei **_

_**Shinra Kyuuzou **_

"shinra tensei that's the technique I used in the chuunin exam but I didn't even understand how I did it myself its like it came naturally and since then I haven't been able to use it" naruto thought to himself

He then realized that it must be a sekaigan technique and that since he hadn't activated it he wouldn't be able to use it

So naruto took a couple of scrolls and left for the training ground

"so lets measure me up shall we ive got my sealing jutsu water jutsu of the uzumaki fire jutsu wind jutsu of the namikaze and ive got a large arsenal of ninjutsu but now its time to act more like a namikaze .

"mom taught me everything about the uzumaki clan ive progressed extremely far in my uzugan im mastering sealing jutsu ive mastred the fluent taijutsu style of the uzumaki known as the uzuken (the whirl fist ) which has to do with turning your opponents moves against them ive also gotten the ice style down so now lets see what I can learn from the scrolls that I took " he thought

He put the scrolls down first scroll was labelled Storm style or Ranton this had to do with mixing water to create an explosive effect

The next scroll was labled swift style or jinton it was used to travel at high level speeds

"alright so the storm style is the advanced the nature technique for the namikaze just like the uzumaki have ice style …im so lucky I belong to the best of both worlds my two families have amazing techniques but ill need a namikaze to teach me how to activate the sekaigan but for now im pretty sure I can handle the swift style and storm style basically ill just make about a 100 clones the 50 of them will master Ranton and 50 of them will Master Jinton style . while I will work on my taijutsu and mastering the rasengan even though I used it in the exams I still haven't perfected it yet .

He made his clones and he got to work

**3 hours later **

Naruto was lying down on the floor panting and sweating he had dispelled all the clones and as such had gotten the excess fatigue from them .

"who knew this sort of training would be so hard damn…..ive never felt this tired anyway im surpassing everybody in my age group with this training I doubt anyone is training as hard as me"he smirked

"**arashi is going to be so jealous**"

_**Meanwhile **_

Now arashi uzumaki was not one to be left behind ever he was always training every second he got he would train eat ramen then train then eat ramen then train .

His training methods were a little different from his brother who took everything from the basics and worked his way up to the top…No arashi started from the top and would try to do something supernatural with it .

So arashi started his training by sneaking of into the hokages office and stealing 2 scrolls the first hokages sealing scroll and the second hokages water scroll.

From the first hokages scroll he wrote down 10 ninjutsu and returned it but he kept the second hokages scroll.

Arashi knew a lot about himself he knew his strength his weakness and he had big dreams …..if he was going to do all the things he wanted to do he was going to have to get a whole lot stronger than he already was …..he smirked

So he started of the the second hokages scroll he knew that just like him the nidiame was a water type shinobi ….arashi always preferred his water element to his wind that was one thing about him and naruto they had the same elements (water and wind) but while naruto was better at the wind justu arashi was better with the water justu.

First thing he was going to learn was how to draw water from the air just like the Nidiame did …so he began to read the scroll

**Water along with wind are probably the most deadly elements why?**

**Because they are everywhere . but now we are focusing on water what is water exactly? H20 we must always remember what water is made of if we are going to use it….visualize the water think about the wetness the dampness ….the coolness of water visualize and then begin to draw water from the atmosphere and that is your first step to mastering the element . **

With this in mind arashi was able to master the jutsu of the second hokage all his dangerous and deadly jutsu in the hands of a very hyper active blonde

**Two Weeks Later **

Four mysterious figures had just entered konoha …..and seemed to be on their way to the Uzumaki house hold …

One of them was a woman who seemed to be quite young she was a slender big breasted dark skinned woman of average height with golden colored eyes and purple hair that was in a pony tail she wore an orange over shirt with a large beige sash over her waist and black stretch pants and a pair of light brown shoes ….and she had a cat like smile

With her was a man who was taller than her probably about 6'2 he had Spiky Blonde hair that wasnt as long as that of the fourth hokages but he still had bangs he wore clothes similar to that of a konoha jounin except his jacket was black and his pants were grey he wore a jacket and he wore a jacket similar to that of the fourth hokage it was white and Blue and short sleeved

With them were two girls who seemed to be the same age as the a-team

One looked like the exact copy of the older woman except her hair was short and her outfit was white and long sleeved and what looked like a black skirt .

And the other girl who was with her was a light skinned girl who was petite with grey eyes and black hair she wore her hair in two short braids bound in a white cloth each ending in a large golden ring and she wore the same clothes as the other girl …

They slowly approached the uzumaki house hold which at this time contained not only the uzumakis but jiraiya ,tsunade,the uchihas ,ino yamanaka and sakura haruno ….

Sakura and ino were talking with kasumi and tasumi and were desperately trying to get narutos attentions

Suddenly a knock is heard on the door and naruto went to open it and to his surprise he saw four people and was dumbfounded

"hey Gaki long time no see miss your uncle" said the blonde man

"hey kiddie I haven't seen you since you were a little wittle baby come give your auntie a kiss"said the woman

"hello cousin nice to meet you"said the two girls

Naruto looked at the people and then muttered some words to himself …..

"uncle….auntie…...cousins"

All these were just too much for the young man to handle he just met family and from what he could see they weren't uzumaki they wore the namikaze crest so therefore they were namikaze naruto was ecstatic meeting family he never knew …but wait he recognized this man blonde hair blue eyes a face like his fathers it was uncle fuune …

"uncle fuune is that you I recognize you"naruto smiled

"hey kiddo you wont regognize but im your aunty yoruichi shihoin-Namikaze"the lady smiled taking away attention from fuune

"and we are your cousins"

"im sui-feng/soi-fung and im her daughter so im your cousin" said the light skinned girl who was blushing and seemed to be very shy .

"and im hikari im her twin sister so im your cousin too"said the dark skinned girl who smiled

Later kushina ,arashi,tasumi had met with fuune ,yoruichi ,hikari and sui-feng they had a bit of a family reunion talking about things that had happened and the past and just talked about family and then yoruichi decided to speak up

"well kushina im not gonna beat around the bush im here on behalf of my father the childrens grandfather he wishes to see the whole family together under one roof and he has also requested that the hokage be there"she finished

"of course we don't expect you kids to come until after the shinobi seminar you kids are going for"fuune added

"alright I suppose I mean anything for a family reunion you know"smiled kushina

"so how is my sister benihime fuune?"asked kushina

"well benihime is great and so are our sons"fuune smiled

"wait a minute so dads brother married mums sister and they have kids? Arashi half asked half exlaimed

"yes my young nephew I did marry your mothers younger sister and we do have kids isn't that great keeping that family blood pure with no incest in any way"finished fuune

The he got smacked across the head by yoruichi

"dumb-ass you shouldn't say stupid things like that infront of our late brothers children you baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka"she said as she smacked her brother to the ground

"siblings are so funny"finished takumi

"but that's not all I came here for I came to see just how fast my little babies really are you are the son of the yellow flash of konoha and the nephew of the flash goddess and the blue storm also known as the blue blur you have gotta be freakin fast you know how about we race you three vs me"yoruichi had a large smile on her face .

"your cousins renji and ichigo were able to do pretty well on their first try although my sister is a bit of a demon"fuune said

**2 hours later **

"You are pretty fast kids although you should be a lot faster and you have not activated your sekaigan and have little knowledge of the flash step which you learnt by mistake and taught to a teammate haven't activated your reiatsu or gotten in touch with your Zanpakto I see a lot of potential in you because even without all those you can bring most shinobi to their knees …it really makes me proud to be your aunt you kids take after my big brother so much …kushina did a great job guess what since your dad was my favourite sibling ever I got you all gifts" yoruichi said

"Wow favourite sibling and what am I? damn sisters and wives what are you gonna do" fuune pondered to himself

For naruto yoruichi had gotten him an outfit that was very similar to her except it was manned up she also got him a pendant and a pair of gloves with a hirashin kunai

For arashi she got him a gold encrusted kunai and a necklace that had the land of storms symbol on it

And for tasumi there was a special braclet that said namikaze on it

"well we will leave in a few days but let me educate you a little about our village we are situated in the shadow zones within the shadow zones are two lands totally undetectable to regular shinobi they are the land of storms and the land of whirlpools the land of storms is home to the Namikaze and lower clans who are under us while the land of whirlpools is home to The uzuzmaki who didn't migrate here to the leaf….they are ruled by the uzukage ..the current uzukage happens to be a cousin of yours hes 21 years old youngest uzukage in history his name is Gentatsu uzumaki hes abit of a funny kid got a pet monkey and unlike most uzumaki he has blonde hair and green eyes hes inherited his mums looks and meanwhile the land of storms village is tatsumakigakure also know as the the village hidden in the tornadoes and our arashikage is none other than your uncle Fuune Namkiaze "fuune stood with a large grin looking proud …. "our father your grandfather is also a very powerful namikaze beign the first in 50 years to master 4 zanpakto and the previous kage…..so I guess that's about all ive got to tell you about your extended family now lets go get some ramen ill race you"

Yoruichi was done and gone in a flash with arashi right on her tail naruto was happy now he had more family in his life more people to protect he liked this he liked this very much it excited him a little more and he would achieve his dreams .

**Meanwhile in orochimarus hide out **

Kabuto was having problems taking care of orochimarus now rotting body and the snake sannin had called his apprentice in to talk to him about their plan's and how everything was going to go .

"kabuto im going to explain some things to you things that will shake your mind but at the end of it all will enlighten you"

"you already know of the story of the sage of six paths and his sons now let us go further there are only few bodies who can take my soul and chakra powerful warriors but eventually ill run out of them so one day I decided to build a body ….my daughter nina is testament to that using my dna and that of a woman along with senju and little uchiha dna I created a perfect fighter but it wasn't enough she was great and will be a great asset to me in the future but I needed more so I forged a body for myself using uchiha,uzumaki,senju,hozuki,jyuugo dna and all the dna from my sound 5 to create the ultimate body..you see only a certain mix of dna can work well and I found a nice mix my pupil….i will transfer to that body in a bit seeing as this one is being destroyed and you will help me I also have something for you I intend to make you more powerful by giving you my dna along with other to strengthen your small frame ..because my apprentice we are diving deep into the ocean now to achieve perfection….my going to the leaf was just to gather the dna of the uzumaki namikaze kids and the uchiha children …..i am creating a clone so powerful you will never see anything like it I give you….oroject menma

**PROJECT**

**M**ETA

**E**NHANCED

**N**EO

**M**EGA

**A**NDROID(Lool at the name)

Kabuto looked in awe at the clone beign formed in the tube it looked like the uzumaki boys but with black hair and a sharingan it also seemed to have corrupted kyuubi chakra which oozed out of it

MY greatest creation ever when im done I will send him to konoha to destroy all of them ….hahahahahah!

"So kabuto there is a world of secrets out there a world of power that only I can give you are you willing to become my true apprentice to walk side by side with me"orochimaru asked

Kabuto smiled and nodded

"good my apprentice now let us begin we will start with our bodies then MENMA"…

KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!...

**FADE TO BLACK.**

**AUTHOURS NOTE**

_**Hello my dear readers sorry for not updating sooner I got kinda lazy but don't worry it wont happen again this story is now at the point where things are gonna get crazy and original so please review send me your ideas views try to criticise wisely ive only got 3 bad people who reviewed thank you for that please keep reviewing I love you you can send me ideas things you would like to see more wouldn't mind a beta reader and some one to tell me how to add pics once again thank you….you will see a lot more action and secrets soon youll learn something about naruto he knows nothing about youll learn more about his family and all sorts so dive in my faithful readers I love you and o merry Christmas **____** by the way how crazy is the manga now with all these deaths its like kishi heard all the fans that were complaining and was like screw it imma kill all these lil characters and also thepairing in this story will probs be abit of a competiton between the girls who love naruto and arashi other relationships will be easier but akasumi is kinda in the lead for naruto with ino and sakura not far behind new girls will be introduced and will join the race so give your ideas about that too remember I live to write to please you …later and happy new year and Christmas and what not ….also I will try to work on less mistakes in my story ..i juat want to get the stories to you in a hurry that's all…OK BYE :P O WAIT IM ALSO GONNA START A NEW STORY WITH NARUTO AT AGE 18 AFTER THE WAR ITLL BE A NARUINOSAKU LOVE TRAINGLE NARUTO WILL BE COLD DISTANT COOL AND BLOODY STRONG WITH POWERS YOU HAVE NEVR SEEN …AND ALSO A RUTHLESS KILLER AND INTERROGATOR …..Also in this fanfic there will be a few characters from different anime as you've already seen the bleach characters its not a cross over though they are different from their other counter parts a lot of different anime characters will appear during the seminar hope you guys love it avatar korra is gonna be there ;) **_


End file.
